Mes châteaux s'effondrent dans le ciel
by Sherma83
Summary: Il ne pensa pas à ses yeux sombres familiers qui fixaient les siens sans le voir. Il ne pensa pas aux effluves de saké de son souffle. Il ne pensa pas à la coupe dans laquelle ils avaient dû partager le vin ; il ne pensa pas non plus au rebord sur lequel leurs lèvres avaient partagé une gorgée. Il ne pensa pas à son mari. [TRADUCTION de la fic de ohhotlamb]
1. Luna

Salut, voici une traduction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur puisque c'est ma fanfiction préférée en anglais ! Elle s'intitule "my castles in the sky are tumbling down" de ohhotlamb que vous pouvez retrouver sur archive of our own. Donc je voulais vous la faire partager (mais si vous pouvez la lire en anglais c'est mieux) et j'espère lui rendre justice. C'est une fic en cours, elle compte pour le moment 8 chapitres mais je n'ai traduit que celui-ci pour le moment. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

« Fais-en sorte de plaire à ton mari, Tooru. »

Ces mots revenaient inlassablement dans l'esprit de Tooru, encore et encore, comme une cloche de bronze qui résonnait dans l'écho matinal jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il s'en trouvait engourdi, et c'était sûrement la seule raison qui permettait à ces femmes de le pousser à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, de le traîner comme un chien au bout d'une laisse. C'est le choc, se dit-il sans grande conviction. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre ; il l'avait déjà vu transformer le plus vaillant des hommes en une coquille vide, inerte et éteinte ; ce doit être la même chose, raisonna-t-il. Il avait déjà vu des corps démembrés, et avait défié la mort telle une proie se jouant de son prédateur, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce vide qu'il ressentait, à cette profonde terreur logée au creux de son estomac. _Tu n'es pas mort. Ton cœur bat toujours,_ se répéta-t-il, la partie encore rationnelle de son esprit s'accrochant au moindre réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver. _Je ne suis pas mort._ Tooru baissa les yeux vers son kimono de cérémonie. _Mais c'est tout comme._

Elles le traînèrent à travers les jardins sinueux qui entouraient le donjon du château, dans un silence si désagréable qu'il lui rappelait celui d'une marche funèbre. Le seul son perceptible était celui de ses sandales sur le chemin de terre, le bruissement du tissu et les battements de cœur de Tooru résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme un tambour tribal. Ils passèrent les arbres et les buissons minutieusement taillés et débarrassés de leur feuillage d'automne, et il frissonna. Il n'était pas habitué au froid, pas à celui-ci. Ce palais ne se trouvait certes pas tout au nord, et pourtant c'était un froid inhabituel auquel s'ajoutait un vent agressif, différent de celui qui apportait la fragrance des embruns salés de la mer. Cela semblait étrange, différent, inapproprié...

Tout comme lui.

(Il ne pensa pas à ses yeux sombres familiers qui fixaient les siens sans le voir. Il ne pensa pas aux effluves de saké de son souffle. Il ne pensa pas à la coupe dans laquelle ils avaient dû partager le vin ; il ne pensa pas non plus au rebord sur lequel leurs lèvres avaient partagé une gorgée.

Il ne pensa pas à son mari.)

Cette nuit était magnifique, elle contrastait énormément avec cet événement épouvantable. Tooru leva les yeux vers le ciel illuminé par la pleine lune. Cela le réconfortait légèrement ; peu importe où il irait, la lune serait toujours la même. Elle était la seule à l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, à des centaines de kilomètres de la fenêtre de sa chambre et de la tour qui servait d'observatoire, dans laquelle il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à contempler le ciel. Il y avait longuement observé les étoiles et leurs halos argentés, il y avait parfaitement tracé les constellations de ses yeux, pour ensuite les fermer et imaginer quelles sensations le traverseraient s'il pouvait se trouver parmi elles, les jambes dans le vide, de la poussière d'étoiles dans les cheveux. Mais ces rêves n'avaient pas leur place ici. Pas avec lui.

Plus maintenant.

Néanmoins, il était forcé d'admettre, quoiqu'à contrecœur, que le fort central était absolument magnifique. Il avait été trop jeune pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les frontons en pierre sombre étaient superbement sculptés, descendant telles des ailes du toit en pente ; un fort contraste avec les pierres apparentes des murs, d'une blancheur telle qu'elles brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Il était presque impossible de compter toutes les fenêtres. Ses yeux les inspectaient, et une partie de son esprit tâchait déjà de cartographier l'architecture probable de l'intérieur et de tout répertorier : les endroits facilitant la fuite ou ceux par lesquels une offensive serait efficace. Il dut se forcer à penser à autre chose : c'était également sa maison à présent. Planifier le siège de son propre château ne le mènerait nulle part.

— C'est celle-là, lui murmura doucement l'une des filles.

Elle indiqua discrètement une des fenêtres les plus à droite, qui semblait être au cinquième ou au sixième étage, depuis laquelle la lueur d'une simple bougie vacillait contre le pan de mur visible. Sa petite main était étonnamment pâle dans le noir de la nuit.

— Ah, des bougies, soupira Tooru.

Aucune des femmes ne lui accorda un regard alors qu'il continuait d'un ton plein de regret:

— Que c'est romantique. Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester pour la nuit de noces.

— Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on soit là, Oikawa-sama.

C'était toujours la même fille qui s'adressait à lui. Elle semblait nerveuse, cherchant des yeux la réaction des autres femmes, comme si elle craignait quelque réprimande pour avoir osé prendre la parole. Son regard, fixé sur le sol, évitait le sien. Une servante en présence de son maître.

— Ah bon ?

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier et dénué de toute sincérité, dans une tentative de masquer sa panique grandissante. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui, mais elle tressaillit: quelque chose dans la voix de Tooru avait dû le trahir. Il en déduisit ce qu'il savait déjà: elle avait pitié de lui. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

(Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.)

La montée des escaliers fut lente et pénible. Elles étaient au courant pour sa jambe, mais là encore, tout le monde l'était. Il ne boitait pas, mais il devait faire attention à chacun de ses pas, rendant leur progression laborieuse. Il serrait les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun son quand il s'appuyait sur sa jambe droite, se forçant à monter pas à pas l'escalier de bois. Sa respiration devint rapidement haletante, mais les servantes furent patientes ; la plus jeune, celle qui était nerveuse mais courageuse, s'était plus d'une fois approchée pour l'aider, mais l'aînée l'en dissuada d'un sifflement réprobateur, ce qui mit fin à toute autre tentative.

Elles lui accordèrent un moment pour reprendre son souffle une fois arrivé au palier du sixième étage, puis elles le firent entrer dans la pièce tout au fond du couloir. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était arrivé avant son mari. La chambre était vide, et il tenta de ne pas porter trop d'attention au lit parfaitement arrangé.

Un bain avait déjà été préparé à son attention, une baignoire en cuivre remplie d'eau bouillante. De la vapeur s'en élevait et embrumait la salle d'eau, rendant sa peau moite. Les servantes entreprirent de détacher son kimono, défaisant légèrement le nœud de sa ceinture, pour qu'il puisse s'enlever son hakama. Elles l'aidèrent à se défaire de son haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de ses épaules.

— Je suppose que vous pouvez vous laver tout seul ? demanda l'aîné, qui déposait une robe de bain, ainsi qu'une boîte de rubans sur la chaise en bois à côté de la baignoire.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça Tooru. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie.

Il fit suivre ce murmure charmeur de battements de cils répétés. Un petit bruit aigu s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune servante, tandis que l'aînée, elle, fronça les sourcils.

— Attendez-le là, lui répondit-elle, avant de désigner le panier posé derrière le bassin. Vous trouverez là-dedans du savon, des crèmes et du parfum. Utilisez-les. Soyez propre et présentable. Le jeune seigneur est patient, mais j'ai l'impression que vous allez être une exception.

Tooru arqua un sourcil avec cynisme, car de ce qu'il se souvenait, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais une fois encore, personne n'était réellement patient avec Tooru, lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître.

Elle sortit de la pièce, emmenant les autres filles avec elle. La petite servante le regarda avec inquiétude, puis baissa les yeux et s'inclina avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Tooru était maintenant seul, et il put enfin respirer.

Il ignora le bain. Il retira le reste de son kimono, le laissa tomber à ses pieds, puis l'envoya dans un coin éloigné de la salle d'eau. Il considéra brièvement le jeter dans l'eau bouillante pour voir le bain se troubler dans les nuances de toutes ces belles teintures. Mais il savait que ce serait du gâchis, il se contenta donc de se rincer le visage avec l'eau fraîche de la vasque posée sur la grande commode. Il se frotta les joues et le front pour enlever la sueur et le fond de teint blanc dont sa peau avait été recouverte, et ainsi abandonner sa pâleur fantomatique au profit d'une allure plus humaine. Il ôta le noir qui avait été appliqué sur ses paupières avant de se sécher le visage avec l'une des serviettes mises à sa disposition. Il essaya toutes les crèmes, l'une d'entre elles dégageait une fragrance florale qui le rendit nostalgique, et il en appliqua une touche derrière chaque oreille. Puis à l'intérieur de son poignet, là où les battements de son cœur réchauffaient sa peau.

Il rapprocha cette peau parfumée de son visage, prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il retira le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, avant d'enfiler la robe de soie (rouge écarlate, rouge sang, l'ironie le fit sourire) puis de sortir de la salle d'eau et de s'asseoir sur le lit pour attendre. Le léger goût du vin s'attardait toujours sur sa langue.

(Il ne porta aucune attention sur l'intention évidente de l'éclairage tamisé et intime. Il ne pensa pas à la personne qui avait dormi à cet endroit même pendant des années. Il ne pensa pas au fait que dans les mois à venir, le plafond au-dessus de sa tête allait lui devenir très _très_ familier.)

Son attente, heureusement, fut de courte durée. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réchauffer le matelas de sa présence, il perçut des bruits de pas solitaires. Un bruit retentit contre la cloison de papier, qui s'ouvrit avant que Tooru ne l'ait autorisé à entrer dans la pièce.

Il fut immédiatement pris de nausée. L'angoisse qu'il avait tenté de réprimer en présence des servantes, celle qu'il avait prétendu ignorer pendant qu'il se débarbouillait revint avec plus de force qu'à quelques minutes de la cérémonie, et il dut tout faire pour s'empêcher de trembler.

(Tout aurait été si différent s'il avait voulu tout cela. Mais il n'en avait jamais voulu)

— Iwaizumi, salua sèchement Tooru sans s'embarrasser des politesses d'usage.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un froncement de sourcil. Son mari ne s'éloigna pas du seuil de la porte. Son mari - il était à présent connu de tous pour sa férocité sur le champ de bataille, pour son maniement de l'épée sans égal. Le fils et unique héritier voué à diriger ce royaume à la mort de son père. Mais quand Tooru l'avait rencontré, c'était un petit garçon de tout juste sept ans, au visage bien moins amer ; il espérait seulement que tout ce qu'il restait de cet enfant sincère n'avait pas fondu avec la rondeur de ses joues, et n'était pas enfoui sous une profonde irritation.

— Oikawa.

Tooru sursauta à l'entente de ce premier mot de la part d'Iwaizumi. Il n'avait pas parlé de toute la cérémonie : il avait préféré fixer droit devant lui, les yeux vides de toute émotion, comme ceux d'un poisson mort. Il avait bu le vin quand on le lui avait demandé et il avait baissé la tête dans une prière silencieuse lorsque le prêtre l'avait ordonné. Sa voix avait… énormément changé. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait depuis ses seize ans, tous deux alors au seuil de l'âge adulte. Elle était devenue grave, comme du gravier sous les roues d'une charrette, avec l'énonciation parfaite typique d'une éducation noble. L'éducation que Tooru lui-même avait reçue. Mais il conservait tout de même un accent, une indication involontaire d'où il avait grandi.

— Je vois que tu fais comme chez toi, continua-t-il en désignant de la tête le lit, l'air désintéressé.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et sa peau légèrement rougie. Il avait dû profiter d'un bain chaud dans une autre pièce. Tooru se refusa à en chercher la raison.

Il s'appliqua à garder un sourire contrôlé.

— Ce qui est mien est tien, ce qui est tien est mien ; n'est-ce pas ce que nous venons de nous promettre ?

— C'est amusant, ma mémoire doit me jouer des tours. Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi enthousiaste pendant la cérémonie.

— Quel dommage que tu sois sénile à ton âge ! Comme tu peux le voir, je suis vraiment très impatient de commencer notre vie ensemble.

— Ah oui ?

Iwaizumi s'approcha finalement d'un pas vers le lit… et Tooru tressaillit _instantanément_ , le cœur au bord des lèvres. Iwaizumi sourit, fier d'avoir percé Tooru à jour.

— Alors pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te détendre ? Tu es assis sur _notre_ lit après tout. Il est confortable, n'est-ce pas ? Que penses-tu des draps ?

Il fit un autre pas, et Tooru dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas bondir hors du lit et s'enfuir d'ici. Mais Iwaizumi s'approcha simplement de la fenêtre. La lumière de la lune se déversait dans la pièce par les interstices du bois, qui lui permirent de regarder dehors. Un rayon de lumière pâle apparut sur ses yeux, et Tooru fut surpris de ne pas les voir briller comme ceux des prédateurs à la lumière des torches. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment ; la tension des muscles de Tooru grandit autant que celle de l'atmosphère, et il se prépara au pire.

Iwaizumi soupira, les mots prononcés lui semblaient aussi douloureux que de l'acier perçant la peau :

— Selon nos lois, un mariage doit être consommé pour être jugé officiel.

Tooru n'hésita pas. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, sans laisser paraître le lancinement qui lui traversa le genou : il garda une expression neutre, alors qu'il se recroquevillait. Il se l'était promis, dès que la nouvelle de cette condamnation avait quitté les lèvres de son père…

Il leva la tête avec défiance, la jambe tremblant, mais il n'en montra rien.

— Que les choses soient claires, _chéri,_ cracha-t-il. (Ses doigts cherchaient le katana qui n'était plus accroché à sa ceinture ; les servantes lui avaient également pris la dague qu'il portait à la cuisse. Il détestait se sentir si vulnérable.) Je suis peut-être infirme, mais je suis pas une petite fleur délicate. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais sache pour ton bien que si tu essaies ne serait-ce que de me toucher…

— Ne te méprends pas, coupa Iwaizumi avec un sourire sans joie, je connais bien ta réputation. Tout le monde est au courant que le plus jeune fils des Oikawa était en voie de mener sa propre armée. Mais c'est du _passé_.

Il insista sur le dernier mot, et Tooru eut l'irrépressible envie de l'étrangler.

— C'est pas une chose qui s'oublie, reprit-il. Mais maintenant tu es là. Et tu es lié à moi pour la vie.

Iwaizumi grimaça puis déglutit :

— Et maintenant, je te le demande…

Il fit une courte pause et porta son attention sur le lit :

— Allons-nous honorer la tradition des nouveaux mariés ?

La réponse fut rapide et sans aucune hésitation:

— Je préférerais mourir, honnêtement.

— Et où est-ce que ça nous mène tout ça ?

Tooru considéra un instant la question, la tête légèrement penchée.

— Si c'est ce que disent les lois, alors tu n'es pas mon mari.

Iwaizumi lui accorda tout juste un regard du coin de l'œil, le visage soigneusement impassible.

— Alors c'est mieux comme ça, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'être marié à un _imbécile_.

Une partie de Tooru fut soulagée : il ne restait _rien_ du garçon qu'il avait connu dans cet homme bourru. Laisser sa colère prendre le dessus en devenait plus facile. Il sentit la fureur monter en lui, tordant son estomac d'une rage nouvelle. Ses poings serrèrent la soie de leurs draps nuptiaux :

— _Dégage_.

Iwaizumi s'écarta de la fenêtre avec un rire sombre.

— J'allais partir de toute façon.

— Dis à nos pères qu'on est pas compatibles.

Iwaizumi se tourna pour le regarder avec dédain.

— Je vais dire à _mon_ père que je refuse de perdre mon temps avec le gamin idiot de son clan préféré. On est déjà en bons termes avec votre peuple, je vois pas pourquoi on irait gâcher ça avec un mariage _ridicule._ Tu pourras dire au tien ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Il déçut Tooru en faisant coulisser la porte avec délicatesse, et il _détestait_ ce genre de choses. Il détestait cette fausse maturité et cette patience exagérée, car c'était une _ruse_ , une ruse pour faire passer Tooru pour un enfant capricieux, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il n'était _pas_ un imbécile. Il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas croire que tout était annulé. Il n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire. C'était le rôle des seigneurs, leurs pères, les marionnettistes de leur destin…

Cela n'avait jamais été leur choix, alors y mettre fin ne le serait pas non plus.

Tooru se laissa tomber sur les coussins moelleux du lit (mon lit, son lit, _notre_ lit…) avec un soupir tremblant, son corps vide d'énergie. Son genou lui faisait mal, la douleur lancinante d'une vieille blessure ; il s'était enflé par la montée de l'escalier. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait refaire ce trajet si souvent : il ferait mieux de dormir dans le jardin, sous un des érables d'agréments. Il comprima la peau meurtrie de son genou, sans un bruit. Il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre pleurer.

Il pencha la tête pour observer la lune jaune, et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues en silence.

— Ça doit être bien, murmura-t-il, ça doit être si bien d'être à ta place.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je les transmettrai à l'auteur de la fic, qui je le rappelle est ohhotlamb que vous pouvez retrouver sur tumblr et ao3 !

((Merci à Thalilitwen qui m'a quand même un peu aidée))


	2. Deimos

Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de ohhotlamb traduit en français ! Enjoy !

Merci pour ta review Yukiodu44 :)

* * *

 _Avant_

— Tooru.

Celui-ci s'inclina légèrement, congédiant les servants d'un geste de main dédaigneux. Ils obéirent après avoir déposé sur la table le plateau de pâtisseries et de thé tout juste infusé. Une fois cela fait, ils refermèrent la porte sans un bruit, laissant le père et le fils seuls.

— Père. Vous m'avez fait appeler ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

Noboru lui fit un geste.

— Assieds-toi.

Les quartiers de son père étaient certainement les plus beaux de leur château : des fenêtres d'un verre fin ornaient l'intégralité du mur, du sol jusqu'au plafond où elles formaient une arche. Elles faisaient entrer les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi qui réchauffaient l'un des coussins des fauteuils. Tooru choisit celui-ci, s'y lovant comme un chat, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. C'était une bonne journée pour son genou : il n'avait ressenti qu'une légère douleur au réveil, mais une fois l'articulation échauffée, les lancements avaient disparu. Le soleil le réchauffait encore plus,et Tooru se sentait à l'aise, presque ensommeillé. Il était parfaitement apaisé et cela se remarquait.

— Tu es de bonne humeur, observa Noboru, un léger sourire aux lèvres rappelant un pli sur un vieux parchemin.

Il s'approcha pour poser une tasse devant Tooru, la remplit avec l'infusion de la théière devant eux. Il se rassit sur sa chaise dans un grincement avant de soupirer avec affliction.

— C'est si étrange que ça ?

Tooru accepta le thé avec un remerciement murmuré et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, curieux. Il ferma les yeux de contentement : une fragrance sucrée émanait de la vapeur. Du thé à la menthe. Son préféré.

— Non, mais ça rend cette conversation plus facile.

Tooru ouvrit les yeux indolemment, et un sourire ironique trouva le chemin de ses lèvres.

— Comme c'est inquiétant. Je ne sais pas si la suite va me plaire...

Noboru haussa les épaules, la tête légèrement penchée.

— C'est possible. Mais c'est tout de même quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Plus alerte à présent, Tooru s'assit correctement sur son fauteuil, ses pieds effleurant le sol. Il se pencha, les coudes sur le bois usé.

— Il y a un problème ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ses yeux alarmés s'agrandirent.

— Une autre attaque à la frontière ?

— Non, calme-toi. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Noboru observa sa propre tasse, les yeux calculateurs. Tooru avait entendu dire qu'il avait hérité de ces yeux. Son père réfléchissait intensément, il cherchait sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen d'annoncer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Tooru avait également hérité de lui de ce talent.

— Tooru.

Tooru se redressa sur son fauteuil.

— Oui, père ?

— Tu te souviens du fils d'Iwaizumi ?

Le nom lui disait en effet quelque chose. Iwaizumi était le seigneur d'un territoire au nord du leur, et il régnait sur le royaume de Seijou depuis ce qui semblait une éternité. Son héritier, nommé Hajime, avait l'âge de Tooru, mais il n'était pas aussi beau. Vraiment pas. Mais malgré son physique, il pouvait se vanter de nombreux faits d'armes pour son jeune âge : il avait reconquis les terres qui leur avaient été volées quinze ans plus tôt par Datekougyou, il avait massacré des groupes entiers de barbares qui terrorisaient les villageois des montagnes à l'est. Il était de ces hommes que les soldats suivraient jusqu'en enfer s'il le leur demandait. Il y avait des personnes qui lui juraient allégeance sans autre motif que celui de sa réputation.

Mais Tooru se doutait que son père ne lui demandait pas une liste de tous les triomphes de cet homme. Il avait formulé sa question comme l'on prenait des nouvelles d'un vieil ami. Alors Tooru essaya de se souvenir, de placer un visage sur ce nom…

C'était difficile, même pour lui. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Il se revit adolescent, debout près de l'étang aux carpes, paré d'un de ses plus beaux kimonos, une fleur de pêcher entre ses doigts. Tetsurou était avachi sur une large pierre plate au bord de l'eau, ignorant tout le monde ; et Iwaizumi…

Mais, non, cette interaction n'était d'aucune importance.

Alors quoi d'autre ? En y repensant avec plus d'attention, peut-être avaient-ils joué dans la cour une ou deux fois quand ils étaient enfants, leurs pères occupés à arranger des accords commerciaux, leurs mères à travailler sur leurs délicats arrangements floraux à l'intérieur du château. Mais mis à part cela et peut-être quelques mots échangés, il n'y avait rien qui se détachait du reste. Un visage ennuyeux, une personnalité terne… Honnêtement c'était un miracle qu'il puisse recruter autant d'hommes pour se sacrifier à sa place.

— Je me rappelle de lui, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment marqué, admit finalement Tooru avec amusement.

Son père lui répondit d'un petit rire sec. Tooru posa sa tasse sur la table, et s'approcha des pâtisseries. Il en choisit une avec des abricots confits.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il.

Il coupa le gâteau en deux et offrit la plus grosse moitié à son père. Il porta la sienne à ses lèvres et grignota les bords pleins de sucre.

— Les jours d'Iwaizumi sont comptés. Une maladie, les médecins n'en savent pas plus. Mais chaque jour, il tousse plus de sang. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps.

— Comme c'est fâcheux, commenta Tooru avec regret.

Il disait cela, mais s'il devait consacrer une minute de sa vie à chaque mort qu'il avait entendue, il ne s'arrêterait jamais de prier.

— Son fils… Hajime. C'est son successeur. Apparemment, il est en train d'être formé aux responsabilités du commandement.

Tooru haussa les sourcils.

— Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on lui donne le contrôle d'une faction tout entière, sans compter la situation tendue avec Datekougyou.

Noboru sembla satisfait de l'analyse de Tooru.

— Précisément. La situation est déjà instable en ce moment, et la mort d'Iwaizumi va les affaiblir. Sans aide extérieure, ils risquent de se faire attaquer.

Tooru plissa les yeux. Il avait compris.

— Ils t'ont fait une offre.

— J'entretiens une correspondance avec Iwaizumi depuis déjà un moment. Sa condition est trop instable pour qu'il puisse faire le voyage jusqu'ici, et je ne peux me permettre de laisser le château sans surveillance, maintenant que tes frères sont partis. Oh, je ne dis pas que tu es incapable Tooru, tu sais que j'ai une haute opinion de toi. C'est juste qu'à cause de ta blessure…

Tooru sourit faiblement.

— Ce serait stupide de ma part de le prendre mal, père. Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

Il sembla également satisfait de cette réponse. Il s'étira ; ses articulations craquèrent et lui arrachèrent une grimace.

— Comme tu le sais bien, nos relations avec Shiratorizawa ont toujours été instables.

Il continua, plus doucement, la voix venimeuse :

— Ce bâtard devient de plus en plus arrogant.

— Et un jour, je monterai sa tête sur une pique. Mais vous n'allez pas à l'essentiel, père. En quoi suis-je concerné ?

— J'ai longuement parlé avec Iwaizumi de nos situations respectives. Après délibération, nous en avons conclu qu'il serait bénéfique pour nos deux clans de conclure une alliance. Des troupes supplémentaires dissuaderaient Datekougyou de tenter une offensive, et en unifiant nos territoires, Aoba Johsai couvrirait l'intégralité de la frontière ouest de Shiratorizawa. Même Ushijima et son bâtard y penseront à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

— Alors vous voulez que j'aille à la capitale de Seijou pour négocier en personne, c'est ça?

Les longs doigts de Noboru cessèrent de pianoter sur la table, et ses yeux brillants d'intelligence le regardèrent.

— Pas tout à fait.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Tooru sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'être peu à peu encerclé par des ennemis invisibles, pris au piège. Plus il se tortillait dans son fauteuil, plus il craignait leur attaque.

— J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre. Vous n'avez toujours pas expliqué l'implication du fi… d'Hajime dans cette histoire. Ni la mienne d'ailleurs.

Soudainement saisi d'anxiété, il prit une importante bouchée de pâtisserie, puis chercha sa tasse avec son autre main pour se désaltérer.

— Hajime est puissant, mais il manque d'expertise en stratégie. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour main droite, et nous ne pouvons plus vivre dans la peur constante d'un siège conduit par Shiratorizawa. Je ne peux pas risquer que tu perdes l'usage de ton autre jambe.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Tooru leva les yeux et scruta l'homme qui lui avait donné la moitié de ses gênes : ses yeux, ses doigts fins, les traits de son visage dans un de ses rares sourires, son esprit calculateur. Il pourrait être en train de se regarder dans un miroir tant ces doigts baissés et entrelacés, cette voix plus douce, aux accents d'excuse comme pour le rassurer, lui rappelait son propre comportement.

— Nous avons décidé que l'union la plus pacifique possible viendrait d'un mariage bénéfique à nos deux factions.

Dans sa pratique de l'équitation, Tooru fut plus d'une fois désarçonné. Surtout quand il était encore novice, incertain quant à la position de son corps ou de la meilleure façon d'apaiser un animal effrayé. Il se rappelait avec exactitude l'étincelle initiale de panique, du poids de son estomac, de la montée trop rapide et étourdissante du sang au cerveau. Il se rappelait le manque d'air au moment où son corps heurtait le sol, de la vision de l'animal cabré, se demandant brièvement s'il allait mourir à cause d'un coup de sabot mal placé. Le souffle coupé, incapable faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce sentiment était similaire. Il se figea, choqué, le goût des pâtisseries amer sur sa langue. Il avala difficilement, sa bouche devenue beaucoup trop sèche. Il pâlit et dévisagea son père.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

La désapprobation se lisait sur le visage de Noboru, qui leva les yeux ciel comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant capricieux et non à un homme dans sa vingtaine.

— Allons Tooru. Cesse tes enfantillages. Je ne te demande pas de gâcher ta jeunesse. Tu auras plein de possibilités pour t'occuper. Des concubines, ou…

— Donc je suis supposé épouser le fils d'Iwaizumi ? Et ça a été décidé sans me demander mon avis ?

Il ne laissa pas son père lui couper la parole ; une chaleur montait de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses joues, lui brûlant l'estomac et lui piquant les yeux.

— Et laisse-moi deviner, rit-il sans une once d'amusement dans la voix, je suis supposé être la mariée, c'est ça ? Tu dois payer une dot pour ton fils infirme ? Vu que je n'ai pas d'autre utilité que de me faire _baiser_.

— _Tooru_.

Tooru détourna le regard, tremblant de tous ses membres. Même s'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale, la douleur de son genou s'amplifia : il mordit sa lèvre tremblante, tout en revivant l'agonie de la blessure une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait presque sentir le fer sale trancher sa chair, le métal brillant de l'éclaboussure du sang et le brisement de l'os. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir l'aura froide de ce maudit bâtard qui le regardait de haut comme un empereur regarderait un simple paysan. Il se rappelait la rage et la terreur qui avaient empli sa bouche de quelque chose d'ignoble et d'âcre.

 _Tu ne seras jamais assez bon pour me battre, Oikawa. Pas toi, et certainement pas ton disciple. Ne l'oublie pas._

Il inspira, dans une tentative de se calmer. Sa voix était hachée, raide et impassible:

— Quand aura lieu le mariage ? Quand suis-je supposé me faire abattre ?

Noboru le regarda longuement, le visage fermé.

— Tu es attendu au château de Seijou dans soixante jours.

Tooru baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. Ses phalanges étaient blanches alors que ses doigts pressaient l'écho des battements de son cœur sous la blessure qui lui avait fait tout perdre.

 _Soixante jours._

— Je comprends. Est-ce que je peux disposer ?

Une trace de sympathie pouvait s'entendre dans le ton employé par Noboru, une gentillesse inhabituelle et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre :

— Je ne t'y envoie pas parce que tu es inutile à toute autre chose. Je t'y envoie parce que tu es le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour rendre cette alliance profitable.

Tooru craqua.

— Tu veux te débarrasser d'un _fardeau_.

— _Tooru_ , aboya Noboru pour la deuxième fois.

Tooru garda les yeux baissés tandis que sa vision se troublait. Noboru reprit la parole plus gentiment : une nouvelle tentative de consolation.

— C'est avec le cœur lourd que j'envoie mon cher fils loin d'ici, tu peux me croire. Ton intelligence me manquera, tout comme nos conversations. Tu es mon stratège le plus précieux, ainsi que l'enfant que j'aime le plus.

 _Des mots vides de sens._

— Je suppose que rien que je puisse dire ne te fera changer d'avis.

Noboru soupira.

— En partant, pourrais-tu demander à Irihata de venir ? J'ai des affaires à discuter avec lui.

Tooru quitta pièce, une corde enserrant son cou.

* * *

 _Maintenant_

Il se réveilla seul, et son genou le lança avec tant d'intensité qu'il eut peur que sa blessure se soit rouverte pendant son sommeil. Il repoussa les draps, encore ensommeillé, et remonta frénétiquement sa robe de soie contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts inspectèrent son genou, tracèrent le contour de sa rotule, et il soupira de soulagement en constatant que la blessure était sèche et non couverte de sang. Une chose de moins à s'inquiéter.

Il chercha de ses yeux fatigués ce qui l'avait réveillé: la petite servante de la veille se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, un plateau dans les mains. Ses joues s'empourprèrent intensément, et elle baissa vite le regard. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il s'examina: il s'était endormi dans sa robe, et ne s'était pas embarrassé de sous-vêtements une fois que ses sanglots l'avaient vidé de toute énergie. Il remit correctement la soie sur son corps exposé, et s'assit.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle le pouvait, s'avança dans la pièce. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur quelque chose sur la droite.

— B-bonjour, Oikawa-sama. Je vous ai apporté… quelque chose à manger et du thé. Vous en voulez ? Il y a des fruits, et…

— Dis-moi, l'interrompit-il en ramenant sa jambe gauche contre son torse.

Il réprima un sourire face au tressaillement de la jeune fille, causant une pause brutale dans sa phrase.

— Oui, mon seigneur ? glapit-elle en clignant des yeux à répétition.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, et ne croisa toujours pas son regard. Il entendait sa respiration apeurée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il désigna le plateau qu'elle tenait toujours:

— Tu dois monter tout ça en prenant l'escalier ?

Elle dut le regarder pour voir à quoi il faisait allusion, mais au moment où il posa les yeux sur elle, elle fixa intensément la théière couleur crème et jade qu'elle avait apportée ; de la vapeur s'en échappait comme de la fumée d'un feu de camp. Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, euh, il y a un monte-charge… une sorte de boîte, reliée à des cordes qui sont tirées…

— Est-ce que c'est assez grand pour y faire rentrer une personne ?

Elle faillit le regarder une nouvelle fois, mais se reprit au dernier moment. Elle était embarrassée et peinait à le cacher.

— Pardon ?

Il soupira.

— Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, chérie, mais j'ai bien peur que si je dois faire le trajet jusqu'ici tous les jours, je n'y survivrais pas.

Il l'avait déjà sérieusement envisagé, et était arrivé à la conclusion que l'effort serait trop important pour que son genou puisse le supporter. Et il préfèrerait ne pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'une adolescente à chaque fois qu'il aura envie de se reposer.

Elle se concentra pour ne pas renverser le petit-déjeuner.

— De quoi ?!

— Demande à la servante plus âgée, tu sais celle qui à la tête de quelqu'un qui vient juste de mordre dans un citron; demande-lui si elle aurait l'obligeance de me préparer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son genou nu, la compréhension apparut sur ses traits. Son visage était rond, et ses cheveux fins, contribuant une apparence adorable.

— Euh, je… je vais… je vais demander si…

— Merci.

Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, et bien qu'elle ne le vit que du coin de l'œil, elle resta bouche bée. C'était étrange, malgré son caractère anxieux, sa présence était remarquablement calmante. Il fut surpris de constater combien il était détendu, en considérant le désastre de la veille.

C'était un peu étrange tout de même, d'être toujours assis dans son lit et d'avoir une jeune fille lui bafouiller des paroles de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il bascula ses jambes du matelas, ses pieds nus contre le tatami sec et froissé. Après quelques pas, il lui prit gentiment le plateau des mains sans qu'elle ne fixe autre chose que ses propres pieds dans une sorte de mortification. La robe de chambre que Tooru portait était lâche sur son torse : une large surface de sa peau était visible; mais le seul vêtement à sa portée était le kimono qu'il avait jeté quelque part dans la salle d'eau, et de ce qu'il savait, les servantes ne lui avaient pas encore apporté ses vêtements de jour.

— Tu ne me demandes pas où est mon mari ?

Tooru posa la question avec un rictus amer, tout en s'éloignant pour poser le petit-déjeuner sur la table basse au centre de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla sur un coussin difficilement, mais avec douceur. Ils étaient visiblement les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce, et l'état du lit témoignait de la platitude des évènements de la veille. Il ne savait pas comment les seigneurs réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que le mariage n'avait pas été consommé. Qu'il ne serait jamais consommé, pas tant qu'on ne l'attacherait pas et qu'on ne le forcerait pas à s'abandonner.

Ne s'attardant pas sur ce genre de pensées, il examina son repas : il y avait des tranches de poires juteuses, coupées et arrangées pour ressembler à un tournesol ; un bol de riz et un de natto ; un petit poisson coupé en deux et tout juste grillé, une soupe avec des morceaux de tofu. Il se servit du thé, son esprit le ramenant six mois en arrière: des mains similaires lui tendant une tasse en porcelaine, des lèvres intransigeantes lui annonçant son exécution prochaine.

La fille cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte comme surprise par la question.

— Non, Iwaizumi-sama s'entraîne à l'épée depuis l'aube.

Puis elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

— M-mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Tooru prit ses baguettes, et opta pour le bol de natto pour commencer. Il lutta contre la texture gluante qui collait avec insistance aux haricots de soja.

— Ma chère, je te serais vraiment reconnaissant si tu pouvais me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles. Quand tu regardes derrière moi comme ça, je deviens paranoïaque. Un réflexe de guerrier, tu te doutes.

Il regarda si elle lui obéissait, et, oui, son regard trouva le sien avec hésitation. Elle tressaillit, luttant pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

— Oui, mon seigneur, répondit-elle timidement.

Il l'aimait bien.

— Quel est ton nom ?

— C'est Yachi, mon seigneur. Yachi Hitoka.

— Et bien, Hitoka, sourit-il. J'aimerais que tu me fasses un peu visiter le château aujourd'hui. Je ne supporterai personne d'autre.

Il sourit de nouveau.

— Je te trouve très plaisante.

* * *

Hitoka avait réussi à lui trouver un de ses coffres pendant qu'il mangeait, et elle lui apporta une tenue simple, une des ses préférés: un pantalon confortable et un haut lâche en coton, avec une ceinture colorée et le tout sans aucune broderie florale. Elle lui apporta également des sandales, faites en paille de riz. Au vu de la température extérieure, il décida de porter des bas pour garder ses pieds au chaud.

Il se changea seul dans la salle d'eau, et grimaça quand il s'aperçut dans le miroir: cela se remarquait beaucoup trop qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. La peau fine autour de ses yeux était gonflée et rouge, ses cheveux en bataille puisqu'il qu'il s'était endormi trempé de sueur. Il se rinça les mains et essaya tant bien que mal de se coiffer correctement, mais après cinq minutes sans résultat apparent, il se contenta de se laver le visage avec de l'eau froide pour réduire les dégâts.

(Le kimono de cérémonie était toujours derrière la baignoire de cuivre, intact. Il se demanda brièvement s'il serait toujours là à son retour, s'il resterait là pour le restant de ses jours: un rappel constant de la nuit durant laquelle sa vie lui avait été volée.)

Une fois qu'il finit de s'habiller, Hitoka l'escorta dans les escaliers. Maintenant que la femme aigrie n'était plus dans les parages, elle n'hésitait pas à lui prendre doucement le bras, alors qu'il tenait la rampe de bois de l'autre. C'était toujours terriblement courageux de sa part, presque audacieux, et il l'apprécia encore plus.

L'enceinte ne semblait pas aussi sinistre que la nuit dernière: tout était animé, vivant et plein de monde; un contraste avec ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Malgré l'heure, la majorité des ces personnes étaient des servants effectuant leurs travaux quotidiens, des messagers parcourant le château de fond en comble, des garçons d'écurie, des jardiniers et des cuisiniers transportant les produits frais hors des charrettes jusqu'à un bâtiment d'où une fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée. Tous s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il passait devant eux, l'observaient avec une admiration non feinte se muant en une pointe de culpabilité devant leur propre audace. Après une révérence, ils s'en allaient reprendre leurs activités initiales.

Plus il avançait dans les chemins de graviers, plus cela ressemblait à un labyrinthe, bordé de verdure et de bassins, de petits ponts en pierre et de vieilles statues. L'air matinal était frais, et de la glace se formait sur les rives des bassins, les feuilles des plantes emprisonnées dans une fine couche de gel. Hitoka lui expliqua que, comme il le savait surement déjà, les quartiers les plus excentrés de l'enceinte n'étaient pas aussi richement décorés. C'était là où vivait la majorité des servants ; là où les guerriers s'entraînaient. C'était là où Iwaizumi était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée : Tooru le devina sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne l'emmenait pas vers ces quartiers-là.

Elle préféra le conduire vers le mur de pierre au sud, tout en parlant vite et en gesticulant. Plus il lui posait de questions, plus elle oubliait de contrôler son langage. Elle avait un léger accent rural, qui lui faisait prononcer certains mots avec une étrange intonation.

— Ce sont les quartiers réservés aux invités, dit-elle son nez rougi par le froid, assez grand pour accueillir deux cents personnes sans problème, peut-être plus au besoin…

— C'est là que se trouve mon escorte ?

Une légère fumée blanche accompagna ses paroles.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent : certains de ses hommes s'échauffaient dans la cour, prenaient soin de leurs armes, ou mangeaient des bols de riz pour petit-déjeuner à l'air libre. Il y avait des soldats, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient des servants, des gens venus pour rendre le voyage plus agréable et confortable pour la noblesse. Il observait les couleurs familières des parures d'Aoba Johsai; les visages familiers…

Il se tourna vers Hitoka, un sourire charmant et doux aux lèvres :

— Hitoka-chan, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher une cape pour me couvrir les épaules ? J'ai terriblement froid.

Elle ne se sursauta pas cette fois lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, le visage radieux. Elle semblait ravie de pouvoir se rendre utile.

— Oh ! Bien sûr, mon seigneur ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il lui fit un signe de la main.

— Ne te presse pas, ma chère. Je t'attends là.

Il la regarda filer vers le château, et il attendit qu'elle eût atteint un tournant derrière un pin noueux et fût hors de son champ de vision pour se tourner vers les quartiers des invités. Il ne vit personne dont il était particulièrement proche, mais tous ces hommes connaissaient sans aucun doute son visage: ils pouvaient certainement reconnaître sa voix dans une foule s'il y avait besoin. Il s'approcha d'un petit groupe qui parlait près de la porte, les épaules en arrière, la démarche assurée, immédiatement de retour dans son rôle de Commandant.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous l'air ennuyés et endormis, ils se redressèrent à son approche et lui offrirent un salut.

— Oikawa-sama !

Il les incita à rompre d'un geste.

— Allez me chercher mon capitaine immédiatement.

— Tout de suite, mon seigneur !

Il n'y avait pas de fainéantise chez eux : il les avaient formés pour être d'une efficacité absolue. Plusieurs servants autour lui demandèrent s'il voulait quelque chose à boire ou à manger en attendant. Il leur sourit poliment et refusa, sachant que l'attente ne serait pas longue. Et en effet, il pouvait déjà entendre des bruits de pas s'approcher, plus nombreux qu'avant…

Sa poitrine s'allégea d'un poids à la vue de ce visage familier, et plus encore lorsque celui-ci lui prit la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin des bâtiments dans les jardins alentour. Le trajet fut bref, juste assez pour qu'ils se retrouvent cachés derrière un imposant buisson d'hortensia. Ils se baissèrent, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Tooru sourit affectueusement, passant sa main libre dans ces cheveux d'un noir de jais.

— Tetsu-chan, tes cheveux sont un magnifique désastre, pire que d'habitude.

Le visage qui lui faisait face sourit, toutefois moins que s'ils avaient été en territoire familier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec inquiétude.

— Tooru, mon Dieu, regarde-toi. Tes yeux sont tout gonflés. On dirait un nourrisson.

Il prit délicatement le visage de Tooru entre ses mains, ses pouces gelés s'attardant sur la peau irritée sous ses yeux.

— Le fils d'Iwaizumi a été trop brutal avec toi ? Dis-le-moi, je…

Tooru lui prit les poignets et les écarta de son visage.

— Je vais bien, Testu-chan. Il ne m'a pas touché. Je ne l'aurais pas le laisser faire.

Tetsurou comprit et ses traits s'adoucirent. Cela faisait du bien de le revoir. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une journée lui avait paru des mois.

Tooru souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

— Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais c'était inévitable. Maintenant qu'il avait été confié à Seijou, son escorte repartirait à Aoba Johsai le plus tôt possible. Il garderait quelques servants avec lui, mais la sécurité du royaume serait mise à mal sans Testurou, surtout maintenant que Tooru ne pouvait plus aider à l'organisation militaire.

— Bokuto m'a dit qu'on pouvait rester une quinzaine de jours, le temps de se reposer et de faire des provisions.

Il offrit à Tooru ses mains, et avec des yeux levés au ciel, ce dernier les prit, et les apporta près de sa bouche pour les réchauffer.

— Bokuto… C'est ce capitaine extrêmement bruyant ?

— Oui, et un idiot de première. Mais son cœur est sincère.

Tetsurou sourit et plia ses doigts maintenant moins froids grâce à Tooru :

— Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je trouverai un moyen de rester plus longtemps. Mon charme irrésistible me sera utile à ce moment-là.

— Ton charme irrésistible ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à séduire même la plus tendre des femmes ?

Il continua, avant que Tetsurou puisse répliquer:

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je survivrai. Promis.

Il le disait à Tetsurou autant qu'à lui même. Il secoua la tête, et regarda autour de lui : il était parti depuis trop longtemps. Hitoka avait dû faire vite, et elle devait s'inquiéter de son absence.

— Je devrais y retourner. La petite doit être en train de me chercher.

Ils se levèrent, le genou de Tooru protestant vivement. Tetsurou lui attrapa la taille pour le stabiliser, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

— Si tu te retrouves sans ton bien-aimé ce soir et que tu te sens seul, viens me voir. On pourra aller vandaliser les cuisines tous les deux.

Le sourire que Tooru lui offrit était faussement doux.

— Appelle-le mon bien-aimé encore une fois, et je te ferais personnellement pendre.

Tetsurou ricana, avec des yeux malicieux, tout sourire.

— Je suis rassuré de voir qu'une nuit en tant qu'homme marié ne t'a pas rendu moins détestable.

— Si mon père est une indication, je pense que ça va s'aggraver avec l'âge.

À la mention du père de Tooru, ses yeux brillants devinrent sombres.

— Détestable n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai pour décrire ce lâche.

— Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, Tetsurou. Tu es à un pas de la trahison, réprimanda Tooru, sans toutefois contredire ses propos.

Il en profita pour enlever les plis qui s'étaient formés sur son pantalon et son haut, en réprimant un frisson. Il n'avait pas menti à Hitoka pour le froid tout à l'heure : il s'insinuait jusque dans ses os et lui donnait envie d'un bon bain chaud.

Tetsurou le suivit jusqu'aux bâtiments dont ils s'étaient éloignés, côte à côte.

— Je suis sérieux, Tooru. Viens me voir quand tu veux. Ça me fera plaisir de te voir.

— Je le ferai, promis. Mais pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur ce pour quoi j'ai été envoyé ici. Mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

Hitoka l'attendait là où il lui avait dit qu'il serait, un long tissu épais serré dans ses mains, cherchant des yeux Tooru dans la foule. La plupart de ses hommes la regardaient avec bienveillance, mais dès que Tooru réapparut, ils retournèrent à leurs activités.

— Je m'excuse, Hitoka-chan. Je devais parler affaires avec mon capitaine.

Hitoka n'avait pas l'air moins anxieuse malgré le retour de Tooru, ce qui le surprit. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la cape en laine, et elle ne tenait pas en place. Son visage était totalement rose à présent, dû au froid et à l'effort d'avoir couru du château jusqu'ici. Et pourtant elle fit quand même l'effort de s'incliner devant Tetsurou, ses cheveux lui cachant le visage.

— Bo-bonjour, mon bon monsieur ! Je veux dire, bonjour à vous ! Comment allez -vous !

Tetsurou leva un sourcil amusé en regardant Tooru.

— C'est un plaisir, répondit-il, la tête légèrement inclinée.

Il offrit à Hitoka un sourire qui la fit rougir instantanément, avant de repartir vers ses quartiers d'une démarche décontractée. Il aboya quelques ordres aux hommes flânant dehors, et ils obéirent en toute hâte. Tetsurou était plus ferme avec ses ordres que Tooru, mais il était infiniment plus gentil. Son influence serait précieuse dans les prochains jours, quand les deux factions commenceront à ne faire plus qu'une.

Les petits doigts d'Hitoka serraient et desserraient toujours le tissu, et Tooru fronça les sourcils. Sa nervosité était contagieuse, et il commença à se sentir inquiet lui aussi. _Peut-être que c'est à cause des soldats._ Il fit demi-tour comme pour rejoindre le château, et elle le suivit instinctivement, drapant la cape sur ses épaules par la même occasion. Il accrocha les bords entre eux, la tirant un peu plus contre sa nuque. Cependant, plus ils s'approchaient du centre et s'éloignaient du mur sud, plus elle semblait inquiète, malgré l'absence des regards de ses hommes. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une des petites cascades se déversant dans un bassin. Il la regarda, puis demanda d'un ton doux :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hitoka-chan ?

Elle leva vite les yeux vers lui, les lèvres gercées par le froid mordant.

— On dirait que tu vas exploser.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer. Suite à sa question, ses mots sortirent à toute vitesse, ils se mélangeaient et en devenaient incompréhensibles à cause de son accent. Mais il comprit tout de même, même si il le regrettait.

— J'ai croisé le jeune Iwaizumi-sama quand je suis retournée au château, lâcha-t-elle, à bout de souffle, légèrement apeurée. Il demande à ce que vous le alliez le voir dans sa chambre dans une heure.

 _Sa chambre. Ma chambre. Notre chambre._

Il avait presque oublié après son entrevue avec Tetsurou, sa matinée avec Hitoka, en quoi consistait exactement son sacrifice. Son petit-déjeuner dans une chambre vide, cet environnement inconnu, le départ proche d'un ami : tout cela était arrivé à cause d'une seule raison, d'un seul homme. _Mon mari. Mon mari veut me voir._

Il regarda le mur de pierres, les meurtrières faites pour repousser l'ennemi à coup de flèches, les plateformes desquelles on déversait de l'huile bouillante. Une forteresse pour ne faire entrer personne : lui donnerait tout pour s'en échapper.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dire à mon mari, répondit lentement, aimablement Tooru, que je serais plus que ravi de le voir, à la condition qu'il me porte en haut de ces misérables escaliers.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

& encore merci à Thalilitwen d'avoir béta (how the tables have turned ;) )


	3. Europa

Voici le troisième chapitre :) Je vous invite à aller consulter la carte que l'auteur a crée pour son univers elle est vraiment super bien faite !

. tumblr 6f151dac55a3fbe65dc306f2d7ca26ab/ tumblr_ouuxqrJ4qe1qgyoito1_1280. jpg

(( sans les espaces bien entendu))

* * *

Tooru ne saurait dire comment sa requête avait été formulée.

D'un côté, Hitoka était l'obéissance incarnée, il l'imaginait mal ne pas rapporter précisément ses propos exacts. Mais de l'autre, il la voyait difficilement prononcer une injure devant son jeune seigneur. Cela l'amuserait peut-être s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa sécurité : il se sentirait coupable si sa docilité compulsive la conduisait à une mort prématurée.

Mais elle revint vers lui, la tête toujours bien attachée aux épaules, quoique légèrement tremblante et pâle. Il en conclut que son message avait bien été transmis, mais pas de la même façon. Elle le lui confirma puis s'excusa rapidement pour aller s'asseoir à côté et reposer ses fines jambes. Elle resta là, les mains posées sur ses genoux repliés, ses doigts y pianotant un rythme irrégulier. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, sans laisser paraître quelque émotion.

Son estomac continuait de faire des siennes pourtant : il espérait que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Iwaizumi voulait le voir, après tout, il venait tout juste d'arriver. Qu'il y avait-il de si pressant pour qu'il n'ait pas même le temps de s'installer convenablement ? C'était totalement inconsidéré. Typique d'un barbare mal élevé de son genre.

L'heure s'écoula lentement, et il passa son temps à refuser toute proposition de boisson ou d'en-cas lors de son attente ; il avait uniquement accepté du thé pour que les servants se sentent utiles. Maintenant, il attendait qu'Iwaizumi finisse ce qu'il était en train de faire, peut-être prenait-il un bain, peut-être se changeait-il après une matinée d'entraînement à l'épée. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait rien du tout, et que laisser Tooru attendre consistait en une nouvelle méthode de torture. Il en était bien capable.

Il attendait dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée, et il comptait rester là indéfiniment, à cause de ces maudits escaliers. Tout compte fait, cela ne le dérangerait pas si Iwaizumi décidait, à la dernière minute, de ne pas venir. Mis à part sa nervosité et le personnel agaçant, c'était un endroit agréable et dont la décoration lui rappelait bien plus chez lui que le reste du château.

Les poutres étaient faites d'un bois clair et les portes coulissantes étaient décorées avec des touches de poudre d'or. Les tatamis dégageaient une odeur nostalgique qui lui serra le cœur.

Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Il se douta que son mari arrivait lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri d'Hitoka qui se prosterna immédiatement au sol. Il en fut certain en percevant un raclement de gorge bruyant, et Tooru se retourna.

— Oikawa.

— Iwaizumi.

— Je pensais t'avoir dit de me rejoindre dans notre chambre.

 _Têtu, obstiné._ Tooru _savait_ qu'Iwaizumi comprenait tout à fait sa situation délicate, qu'il savait pourquoi Tooru voulait parler ici. Il faisait semblant parce que cela l'arrangeait bien d'avoir oublié leur conversation de la veille. Pourquoi donc ? Cherchait-il à l'humilier ? Désirait-il une joute verbale de bon matin ? Tooru sourit gentiment.

— Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu es au courant que mes… déplacements sont quelque peu limités. Si tu veux me parler, fais-le ici.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête avant même que Tooru n'eût fini sa phrase.

— Cette conversation doit rester secrète, et notre chambre est la plus sûre qui soit.

Était-ce là sa récompense pour s'être montré poli ? Pas même la proposition d'un compromis ?

— Alors je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit tu me mets dans le monte-charge, soit tu me portes jusqu'en haut.

Iwaizumi sembla considérer les deux options un instant.

— Très bien. Yachi. Où se trouve le monte-charge ? Dans le quartier des servants ?

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée, des syllabes inintelligibles sortant de sa bouche.

Tooru se renfrogna :

— Quelle surprise. Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'humour.

Iwaizumi le fusilla du regard.

— Que c'est arrogant de ta part de penser me connaitre après une seule nuit d'un mariage ridicule. Bon alors...

Il fit demi-tour, et il sortit du salon en direction du foyer central d'une démarche assurée et rapide. Il continua en se retournant à peine :

— Si tu insistes, viens. Je suppose que ton corps estropié arrivera jusque-là au moins.

Tooru sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, si intense qu'elle l'étouffait.

— _Qu'il aille au diable._

— O-Oikawa-sama ? Si ça peut vous aider, je vous en prie, tenez-vous…

Tooru l'ignora et vacilla sur ses pieds sans aucune grâce ; sa jambe fut parcourue de picotements douloureux, rendant le mouvement doublement pénible. Mais il suivit Iwaizumi, serra les dents et se demanda où son épée avait été rangée, car il ne désirait rien de plus en cet instant que de transpercer le dos qui se trouvait devant lui.

Les servants s'écartaient vivement du passage en voyant l'allure des deux hommes ; certains se pressaient contre les parois du couloir à leur passage, la peur dans les yeux. Tooru ne pouvait pas se voir lui-même, mais il ressentait une aura de fureur émaner de lui par vagues meurtrières. Il pouvait entendre Hitoka murmurer des excuses sincères aux personnes qu'elle croisait. Tooru ne laissa pas ses yeux quitter le dos large et musclé devant lui. Un vague souvenir lui revint soudainement : des membres fins et un goût réminiscent de pêche. Mais cette sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, c'était un goût métallique à présent qui envahissait sa bouche. Il dut arrêter de se mordre la lèvre et passa sa langue sur la peau craquelée.

Iwaizumi ne se dirigeait pas vers l'escalier principal du foyer, comme Tooru s'y attendait. Au lieu de cela, il tourna soudainement à gauche, dans un couloir sombre et étroit juste avant le hall principal. Et alors que Tooru le suivait tant bien que mal, Hitoka exprima sa surprise alors que ses pieds battaient le sol rapidement pour suivre leur rythme. Ces passages étaient moins bien entretenus que ceux auxquels Tooru était habitué : il y avait des toiles d'araignées dans les coins, et quelques débris au sol. Après plusieurs virages, Iwaizumi s'arrêta sans raison apparente près d'une porte en bois à peine visible construite à même mur. Il l'ouvrit, ce qui révéla un autre escalier, plus sombre et doté de marches en bois. Ils avaient l'air usés et sentaient l'humidité. Ils étaient clairement destinés à l'usage des servants.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Tooru, s'adressant surtout à lui-même.

— Ah, bien. Tu n'as pas perdu ta jambe en chemin.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? répéta Tooru, le visage tourné vers Iwaizumi. Est-ce que cet escalier est censé aider ? Tu t'attends à ce que je…

— Tu préfèrerais peut-être être vu totalement faible devant une faction tout entière ? Non seulement devant les servants, mais aussi devant mes soldats et mes généraux ? Tu oserais m'accuser d'être trop prévenant ?

Tooru ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Iwaizumi se baissa légèrement, tourna le dos à Tooru, et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

— Monte sur mon dos.

— Non.

— Je ne te porterai pas comme une princesse. Monte sur mon dos, ou je te mets dans le monte-charge des servants comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé.

Tooru planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il inspira longuement, calmement, _cela déplairait à père que je tue mon mari maintenant._ Après un instant de délibération, il s'avança et drapa son corps sur le dos d'Iwaizumi, les bras accrochés par-dessus ses épaules et se rejoignant au niveau de ses clavicules. Les genoux de part et d'autre de la taille d'Iwaizumi, il ne put réprimer une grimace lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Iwaizumi lui tenir l'arrière des cuisses. Puis il se redressa, et Tooru également. Son nez était très proche des cheveux d'Iwaizumi. Ils sentaient bon.

— Ne crois pas que ça te donne la permission de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps.

Iwaizumi commença à gravir les marches boisées, sans que sa respiration n'en soit altérée de quelque manière. Mais il avait encore cinq étages à monter avec le poids supplémentaire de Tooru sur son dos. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier, Tooru savait qu'Hitoka n'était pas loin derrière. Iwaizumi ne répondit pas.

— Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, insista Tooru.

Iwaizumi soupira. Ils atteignirent le palier du premier étage et commencèrent à gravir le deuxième pan de marches. Son souffle ne s'était toujours pas accéléré.

— Je ne sais pas quelles choses horribles tu as pu entendre sur mon compte, mais je n'ai aucun désir de t'avoir dans mon lit.

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as donnée hier soir.

Il se souvenait du regard appuyé en direction de leur lit de noce, de la peur qui lui avait violemment serré le ventre.

— Je suis désolé si vouloir essayer de rendre ce mariage un peu moins vide de sens t'a offensé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

— Hmph.

— Tu as l'air déçu.

Étonnamment, il y avait les traces d'un sourire dans sa voix. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième palier, et Iwaizumi ne perdit pas de temps pour monter jusqu'au troisième. Tooru ne constatait aucune trace de sueur sur sa nuque.

— T'aimerais bien, hein ?

— Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te décevoir.

Troisième palier, quatrième escalier. Tooru sentit la chaleur du corps d'Iwaizumi à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Il était brûlant.

Révulsion.

— Alors tu dois être ravi. Je n'ai jamais été autant été déçu par quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

— Le sentiment est réciproque, je te rassure.

Après cet échange, le reste du chemin se fit en silence, et Tooru frémissait doucement d'envies de meurtre à peine contrôlées. Iwaizumi rendit la chose pire en n'étant pas même essoufflé, ce qui agaça Tooru au plus haut point. _Je pouvais faire ça avant, moi aussi_. Lui aussi était fort, avant. Il n'avait jamais considéré la capacité de monter des escaliers comme une bénédiction ; il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait, jusqu'au jour où il avait tout perdu. Où on le lui avait injustement volé. Il tenta de se sentir mieux en imaginant son épée trancher un cou épais, une vengeance aussi douce que des fruits confits sur un plateau.

— Yachi. Reste à la porte, et ne laisse personne d'autre entrer. C'est compris ?

Tooru sortit de ses fantasmes sanglants et comprit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à la porte de leur chambre. Il se tourna pour regarder Hitoka. Son visage était caché derrière ses beaux cheveux alors qu'elle s'inclinait.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Une main libéra la cuisse de Tooru pour pouvoir faire coulisser la porte, et la reprit aussi vite pour éviter que la jambe ne glisse. Iwaizumi entra dans la pièce, et Yachi ferma la porte derrière eux. Avec une délicatesse surprenante, Iwaizumi remit Tooru sur ses pieds. Ses mains s'attardèrent derrière lui, sur ses hanches, le stabilisant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Puis, après quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, il se jeta sans cérémonie sur le matelas, la tête la première, avec un grognement. Tooru le regarda, ébahi. Étaient-ils tous deux d'origine noble ? Avaient-ils été éduqués avec les mêmes attentes ? Iwaizumi se mit sur le dos, étalé de tout son long, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Avec exaspération, Tooru constata qu'il n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout par cette montée d'escaliers.

— Si je dors ici, où est-ce que toi tu dors ? demanda Tooru, avec un temps de retard.

Il ne s'était pas demandé où son mari avait disparu la nuit dernière (et il s'en moquait), mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait bien avoir dormi _quelque part_.

Iwaizumi n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

— Il y a une chambre d'invités pas très loin. Si ton estomac gargouille, je l'entendrai.

Cette information ne réconforta pas du tout Tooru. Il aurait préféré avoir l'étage à lui seul.

— Charmant.

Son ton indiquait sa véritable pensée.

Iwaizumi s'assit, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il avait l'air fatigué.

— Je n'ai pas la patience de supporter ta personnalité désagréable ce matin. Peut-on passer cette conversation et aborder directement ce pour quoi je voulais te voir ?

— Je t'en prie.

Tooru se retrouva assis à la même table basse, sur le même coussin que ce matin. Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir les jambes croisées cette fois-ci, pour éviter la douleur qu'il aurait à subir s'il s'agenouillait. En observant les lieux, il constata (un peu trop tard) que la chambre était presque vide. Il y avait le matelas, bien sûr, et quelques meubles en bois : une commode, une table, et une seule chaise, qui semblait bancale, dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. La chambre de Tooru à Aoba Johsai avait été également peu décorée, mais il y avait laissé des touches personnelles, que ce soit des illustrations qu'il trouvait particulièrement belles et qu'il avait accrochées aux murs, ou des souvenirs de ses voyages. À la belle saison, il y gardait des vases ornés de fleurs pour profiter de leur couleur et de leur parfum. Mais cette chambre était si impersonnelle qu'il semblait que personne n'y avait jamais vécu. Rien n'indiquait qu'Iwaizumi s'était approprié l'endroit.

 _Il est peut-être encore plus ennuyeux que ce que je pensais._

Tooru se tourna, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il essayait de formuler une question, mais il vit qu'Iwaizumi l'avait imité et fixait la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le soleil de cette fin de matinée. Sa peau semblait absorber la lumière, qui la faisait briller, le brun se parant de nuances dorées. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était basse :

— Des représentants du village de Karasuno sont en chemin pour un conseil qui aura lieu dans cinq jours. Comme Aoba Johsai, ils ont de meilleures relations avec Datekougyou que nous. Je sais que tu as été proche d'eux à une époque.

Une chose sombre et amère grandit dans la poitrine de Tooru. Il sentit ses lèvres former un rictus d'elles-mêmes, il s'efforça de l'effacer.

— On a des accords commerciaux avec eux, oui. Datekougyou est la première source d'importation du fer à Aoba Johsai.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Qu'en est-il de Karasuno ? Vous aviez des accords avec eux ?

Tooru remua, et esquiva les yeux d'Iwaizumi qui le regardaient avec insistance.

— En quelque sorte.

— Oikawa. J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot.

Il sentit son visage se réchauffer sous l'intensité des yeux qui l'observaient : il se sentait vulnérable. Il n'avait pas oublié l'offre de la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas oublié la chaleur du dos d'Iwaizumi contre son torse.

— Karasuno est minuscule et quasiment inutile. Je ne vois pas comment une rencontre avec eux te procurerait quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Iwaizumi prit une grande inspiration, puis expira doucement, comme s'il s'empêchait de soupirer.

— Le nord-ouest de Datekougyou subit des attaques constantes d'un petit groupe de bandits. Ils attaquent les populations agricoles. Ils volent leur riz. Ils enlèvent leurs femmes pour eux ou pour les revendre autre part, on n'en sait pas plus.

Il avait l'air terriblement préoccupé, et un nœud se noua dans l'estomac de Tooru. Des enlèvements ? Son père était en relation directe avec le seigneur de Datekougyou, et pourtant Tooru n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

— Il y a quatre ans, j'ai fait regagner à Seijou presque sept mille hectares de terres de la frontière nord-ouest que nous partageons avec eux. Il va sans dire que nos relations ont été instables depuis. Mais j'aimerais mettre un terme à ces hostilités pour que nous puissions échanger du fer. Je pense qu'avec les mercenaires de Karasuno, le peuple serait plus rassuré d'avoir des soldats de Seijou sur leurs terres. Ta présence serait également un atout.

 _Les mercenaires de Karasuno._

Le cœur de Tooru battait à un rythme irrégulier, et il commença à passer ses doigts sur les rainures du bois de la table.

— Pourquoi choisir ces soldats barbares de Karasuno ? esquiva-t-il, leur armée est désorganisée. Désordonnée. Emprunte des hommes à mon père à la place. Ça peut être son cadeau de mariage.

Iwaizumi ignora cette remarque, et Tooru sentit un poids alourdir son estomac.

— Nous voulons également avoir de meilleures relations avec Karasuno. Tu dis qu'ils sont inutiles et désorganisés, mais ils ont prouvé à maintes reprises qu'ils avaient leurs propres talents.

Il leva les yeux vers Tooru.

— Tu es contre ce plan.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres au lieu de répondre :

— Qui est censé venir ?

— Le chef de clan, Sawamura. Il emmène également certains de ses jeunes guerriers, un plus éminent que les autres. Il s'appelle Kageyama.

Tooru ferma les yeux.

— Mes excuses, mais il se trouve que je serais terriblement occupé pendant cette réunion. Je te prie de m'en faire un rapport.

— Ça ne fait même pas un jour que tu es arrivé. Tu n'as rien de prévu. Tu assisteras à cette réunion.

— Non.

Iwaizumi semblait à bout de nerfs.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si je dois être dans la même pièce que cet imbécile tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de lui couper la tête. Je ne _viendrais pas_.

Sa voix flancha vers la fin de sa phrase, et sa gorge le brûlait. Il ne saurait dire si cela était dû au souvenir d'une douleur ou à la nostalgie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se souvenait de Kageyama le suivant comme un caneton suivait sa mère ; il se souvenait de la peur déchirante quand il avait vu ce garçon de deux ans son cadet entre la vie et la mort…

Après cela, son corps avait agi sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter son choix. Mais cela ne rendait pas sa haine moins venimeuse. S'il pouvait vivre le restant de sa vie sans voir un cheveu de la tête de Kageyama Tobio, ce serait parfait.

La compréhension s'afficha dans les yeux d'Iwaizumi qui regardaient maintenant sous la table, et sans qu'il y prête attention, Tooru serra sa vieille blessure entre ses doigts.

— C'est lui qui t'a estropié.

Sa voix était inhabituellement douce. Tooru rit, sans aucune joie.

— Il _aimerait_ être assez fort pour pouvoir m'estropier. C'est juste un chiot qui a voulu s'attaquer à plus fort que lui, et c'est moi qui en ai souffert.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête, déconcerté.

— Qui c'était alors ?

— Chéri, je te trouve indiscret. C'est très peu séduisant.

L'estomac noué, Tooru se demanda s'il survivrait s'il décidait de se jeter par la fenêtre, et il s'appuya sur ses mains. Iwaizumi le dévisagea.

— Si tu penses être un chef, dit-il lentement, tu ferais mieux d'agir en tant que tel. Personne ici n'a le temps pour ton ressentiment puéril. Moi encore moins.

Tooru sourit dangereusement.

— Oh, mais tu es doué avec ta langue. Tu veux voir la mienne ? Tu ne gagneras pas.

— Je veux voir tout ce que tu as à m'offrir.

Un frisson puissant et soudain s'empara du corps de Tooru, le laissant surprenamment à bout de souffle. Il le regarda attentivement, se demandant si Iwaizumi avait eu l'intention d'être si direct. Au vu du visage naïf et indifférent qu'il lui faisait face, Tooru supposa que non.

Sans prêter attention à la chaleur qu'il sentait lui picoter la nuque, Tooru leva un sourcil, et lui répondit de la voix la plus méprisante possible :

— Donc tu veux entreprendre un voyage au nord avec un groupe de mercenaires en plein milieu de l'hiver, pour défaire des barbares qui terrorisent une autre faction.

— Oui.

Il pencha la tête avec condescendance.

— On veut réitérer ses vieux triomphes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Sa franchise était agaçante.

— C'est quelque chose que tu as longuement réfléchi, et tu penses quand même que c'est une bonne idée ?

Iwaizumi le surprit à nouveau lorsqu'il se leva pour le rejoindre près de la table basse et s'assit sur le coussin le plus proche. Les rayons de soleil avaient réduit ses pupilles à de simples traits, révélant des iris aux couleurs de la terre, avec bien plus de nuances que le noir mat que Tooru avait cru apercevoir.

— On a été marié pour une raison. Je veux entendre tes conseils stratégiques.

Ses yeux étaient sincères et ils rendirent Tooru nostalgique.

— Je veux ton avis. Tout préjugé personnel mis à part, tu penses que c'est judicieux ?

Sa première réaction était de nier, d'étouffer cette idée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se développer. Mais même s'il détestait l'admettre, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la proposition semblait particulièrement bien pensée, le raisonnement logique.

Même s'il y avait des chances pour que ça tourne mal, cela pouvait toujours s'arranger en travaillant un peu plus les détails. S'il était disséqué sous tous ces angles, ce voyage pourrait être très fructueux et sans aucun danger. Et plus importants encore, ils pourraient sauver de nombreux innocents.

Finalement, il n'avait aucune bonne raison de réfuter le plan, son dégoût pour l'architecte mis à part.

— Ce n'est… pas la pire idée que j'ai entendu, marmonna-t-il.

Il sursauta lorsqu'Iwaizumi frappa ses mains entre elles d'un air définitif. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau entre le feu et la glace, intenses dans leur froideur.

— Alors c'est décidé. Dans cinq jours, nous rencontrerons les représentants de Karasuno à nos portes, et nous les accueillerons les bras ouverts.

* * *

 _Avant_

Les vergers aux alentours d'Aoba Johsai étaient riches de leurs nombreux fruits, à la peau tendre et douce dès la première bouchée, et à la chair sucrée sur la langue. Tooru pensa brièvement à Tetsurou, et à Keiji, tous deux obligés d'apprendre la belle calligraphie dans une pièce encombrée, et il eut pitié d'eux. Mais il avait eu son lot d'ennui pour la journée : coincé dans une salle de réception avec des hommes âgés abordant des sujets qu'ils connaissaient déjà (et qui ne l'intéressaient pas). Il avait encore sept ans, _mais tu ne peux jamais te préparer trop tôt, Tooru,_ même si pendant ces réunions, il n'avait le droit que de s'asseoir, écouter et se taire. Mais tout de même, il gardait son dos droit, l'air royal, et il hochait la tête de manière pensive pour que ses frères aient de l'estime pour lui. Mais pendant tout ce temps, il salivait à l'idée d'une pêche, à la vue du haut des arbres du verger depuis la fenêtre. Et à présent, il en avait une dans sa main : le velours contre le bout de ses doigts, du jus qui dégoulinait et laissait une trace collante dans sa paume. Il en cueillerait d'autres pour les donner à ses deux amis plus tard, s'il n'oubliait pas. Mais il avait encore quelques heures devant lui avant d'être tenu d'assister au souper, et il comptait en profiter un maximum.

Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans la pêche et continua de flâner, en s'approchant de la clôture bordant le verger, ses pieds écrasant les vieux pétales marron de la dernière floraison. Le soleil était intense au-dessus de sa tête, il était content de pouvoir s'abriter à l'ombre des arbres. Le son des insectes qui bourdonnaient et le chant des oiseaux rencontraient ses oreilles, son qui devenait plus puissant vers les vieux arbres imposants derrière le verger. Il longea une crête qui surplombait une route assez fréquentée menant au château, chez lui ; et ses yeux remarquèrent les miroitements du soleil sur l'eau boueuse des rizières de l'autre côté du vieux chemin de terre.

— Tu es vraiment un garçon ?

Il ne montra pas qu'il avait été surpris, que son cœur avait manqué un battement inconfortable et que les poils fins de ses bras s'étaient hérissés. Il regarda derrière lui, et pencha la tête. Le garçon était petit, tout maigre, mais avait des joues excessivement rondes. Son visage lui était familier. Ah, oui. Il avait été dans la salle du conseil aussi, se rappela Tooru. Il avait été assis à côté du daimyo Iwaizumi et avait très mal dissimulé son ennui. Tooru l'en avait silencieusement jugé.

— Pardon ?

Il frotta une trace de terre qu'il avait sur le nez, et Tooru fut impressionné qu'il ait réussi à se salir si rapidement après la fin de la réunion.

— On dirait que tu pourrais être une fille, mais t'es pas une fille. C'est très bizarre.

Sois poli, sois diplomatique. Pas tout le monde n'avait reçu la même éducation que Tooru. Tout le monde ne savait pas garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Les autres devaient être traités de manière courtoise, même s'ils ne le méritaient pas. Il était le fils d'un Oikawa : il devait être la personne élégante en cet instant.

— Je ne veux rien entendre de quelqu'un aussi laid qu'un macaque. Tu te cherches des insectes dans les cheveux aussi ?

Il se mordit immédiatement la langue, navré d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute, mais pensant chacun d'eux.

Les joues rondes du garçon s'empourprèrent, déjà rouges à cause de la chaleur, mais il ne s'avança pas pour frapper Tooru au visage comme celui-ci s'y attendait. Il s'approcha néanmoins, un peu agité, son bras derrière le dos. Tooru l'inspecta avec suspicion : était-ce une pierre ? Un serpent ? Était-ce une tentative d'assassinat ?

— Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal. C'est juste que…

Il secoua la tête, le nez plissé, apparemment incapable de trouver les bons mots. Au lieu de cela, il lui tendit une fleur singulièrement large, aux nuances de rose et de blancs, et elle rappela à Tooru la floraison des pêchers des mois derniers. Il pensait reconnaître là l'une des fleurs des buissons près de l'écurie.

— Tiens, mets-là derrière ton oreille.

Tooru ne leva pas les yeux de la fleur, stupéfait.

— Si les jardiniers t'avaient attrapé en train de la cueillir, ils t'auraient tapé le dos des mains.

— Mais ils ne m'ont pas attrapé.

— Je ne la toucherai pas.

— Ne sois pas têtu. Là, voilà, mets-la comme ça… voilà.

Tooru était trop déconcerté pour protester quand il sentit des petites mains sales lui attraper les cheveux pour lui faire baisser la tête. Une tige fut gentiment mise derrière son oreille gauche, les pétales effleurant doucement ses cheveux.

Le garçon d'Iwaizumi recula d'un pas, le visage plus rouge que jamais, l'air satisfait de lui.

— Voilà. Maintenant tu es encore plus j… euh. La couleur va bien avec ton pantalon.

Tooru sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il était coincé, et toucha les pétales du bout des doigts. Il se sentait bizarre et ça l'agaçait. Il ricana.

— Quoi, tu es ma servante ? Tu comptes me choisir mes vêtements à partir de maintenant ?

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna, mais il était clairement plus embarrassé qu'en colère. Il lui tendit la main.

— Je suis Hajime.

Tooru se détourna.

— Je ne crois pas avoir demandé.

— La prochaine fois que je viens ici, dit Hajime, on devrait jouer ensemble.

Un « _même pas en rêve »_ faillit franchir ses lèvres, mais Tooru le retint à temps pour considérer sa proposition. Le garçon d'Iwaizumi ne connaissait pas toutes les cachettes de Tooru, cela rendrait le jeu du loup beaucoup plus amusant. Et s'il se joignait à Tetsurou et Keiji, ils seraient un nombre pair pour une fois. Ils pourraient enfin faire des équipes !

Après un instant de réflexion supplémentaire en faisant la moue, Tooru se décida.

— Tiens, dit-il.

Il lui lança en même temps sa pêche à moitié mangée, et Hajime l'attrapa sans ciller. Il fit par contre une grimace au contact du jus qui lui dégoulinait sur la main.

— Si tu gardes le noyau au centre, et que tu me le montres la prochaine fois, alors je jouerai avec toi. Si tu le perds, je ferai comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé. Compris ?

Il savait qu'il était puéril et déraisonnable : tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à ne pas être. Mais ce froncement de sourcils concentré, et cette trace presque effacée de terre sur l'arrête de son nez faisait monter quelque chose en lui : un quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de s'élancer dans le verger à grands cris, de se rouler dans les feuilles mortes et de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sueur et que ses jambes refusent d'avancer. Cela lui donnait envie d'embêter et de taquiner ce garçon qui regardait le fruit à demi mangé comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse promesse. Il regrettait en partie d'avoir établi la règle d'attendre la prochaine fois, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Hajime penser qu'il jouerait avec _n'importe qui_.

Hajime n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela aussi ridicule. Il hocha la tête, l'air sincère, apportant la pêche contre lui.

— D'accord.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

— Et je m'appelle Tooru.

Hajime le regarda avec une expression étrange, un semblant de sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais.

* * *

J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vous plaît ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais bon je pense que c'est quand même évident : cette fic est un bon slow burn :))


	4. Amalthea

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'apprécie vos reviews, et même si vu que c'est une traduction vous n'avez pas grand chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou vos théories ! J'en ai moi-même et n'ayant pas écris l'histoire, j'ai hâte de voir si elles vont s'avérer vraies !

* * *

Tooru fut brutalement réveillé par une large main froide et malodorante qui couvrait son nez et sa bouche. Il était sur le point de la mordre et d'envoyer par terre la personne qui se penchait sur lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et…

Tetsurou.

L'adrénaline dans ses veines se dissipa, et il soupira, soufflant sur les phalanges qui étaient sur son visage. Tetsurou arborait un sourire triomphant, l'air extrêmement fier de lui. Tooru le fusilla du regard. Ses genoux étaient contre le matelas, de part et d'autre des hanches de Tooru, et ce dernier aurait été horrifié par cette audace s'il ne connaissait pas Tetsurou depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, assez jeunes pour encore ignorer ce qui se faisait derrière les portes de chambres closes.

— Taph bain chent baufffais.

— Oh, désolé, dit Tetsurou en retirant sa main, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

— Ta main sent mauvais. Où est-ce que t'es allé la mettre ?

— J'ai mis ma jument à l'écurie tout à l'heure, répondit-il avec un léger rire, je ne me suis pas encore lavé les mains.

— Dégoûtant. Vire de là.

Tetsurou obéit et se dégagea, avec ce même rire atroce qu'il devait à coup sûr trouver charmant. Il s'assit au bord du matelas, une seule partie de son visage visible, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui venait de la fenêtre. Il souriait et parlait en chuchotant, pour éviter qu'Hitoka ne les entende à l'autre bout du couloir. Tooru avait enfin réussi à trouver une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, et il était impressionné de la rapidité de Tetsurou à le retrouver.

— La lune de miel est terminée ? Ou alors le jeune seigneur ronfle ?

Tooru se redressa et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tetsu-chan ? Demanda-t-il ignorant soigneusement sa question, Capitaine ou pas, si tu es retrouvé ici tu seras puni.

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais te voir.

— Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au beau milieu de la nuit comme un vulgaire voleur.

Tetsurou ressemblait à un voleur : il en avait le sourire, un sourire dangereux qui, si utilisé correctement pouvait même faire de l'effet à Tooru qui le connaissait pourtant depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait le regard acéré et engageant, et ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille semblaient indiquer qu'il venait juste de sortir d'une légère bagarre.

Heureusement, il gardait son sourire dangereux pour plus tard, celui qu'il donnait à voir maintenant affichait une espièglerie enfantine.

— Et qu'avez-vous que je pourrais voler mon seigneur ? Il ne vous restait que votre innocence, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Tooru fit la moue.

— Je resterais chaste et pur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Les yeux félins s'écarquillèrent, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression silencieuse de surprise.

— Tu veux dire…

Tooru baissa les yeux, étrangement embarrassé.

— Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

— Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

— Je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'avait pas touché.

— Oui, mais j'ai cru…

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs lui cachant les yeux. Sans plus attendre, son regard redevint sournois, et un avant-goût de son sourire de séducteur apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Dans ce cas, si c'est à cause du stress, je serais ravi de t'aider à t'entraîner.

— Jamais de la vie, rétorqua Tooru.

Ses lèvres avaient déjà été capturées une ou deux fois par celles d'un Tetsurou un peu trop imbibé de vin : c'était des expériences qu'il effacerait volontiers de sa mémoire.

— Et ce n'est pas du tout à cause du stress. Je n'ai simplement jamais était aussi peu attiré par quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

Tetsurou éclata de rire, et se mit sur le lit de façon à ce qu'il soit entre Tooru et le mur adjacent. Il s'allongea de côté, la tête dans la paume de sa main, le coude replié.

— Quelle cruauté. Il n'est pas si vilain que ça.

— Il n'y a pas plus moche.

Les mots lui paraissaient un peu forts quand ils franchirent ses lèvres, car c'était des mensonges, et cela lui coûtait de l'admettre. Iwaizumi avait beau être ennuyeux, simple d'esprit et mal élevé ; Tooru ne pouvait ignorer son dos musclé ni la ligne définie de sa mâchoire.

( Imaginer son toucher n'en restait pas moins désagréable.)

Tetsurou haussa les épaules, aussi bien qu'il put dans sa position allongée.

— Peu importe. En ce qui me concerne, le jeune Iwaizumi ne méritera jamais l'honneur de t'avoir dans son lit.

— Tu me flattes, dit Tooru avec ironie.

Il pensa alors à son mari : il devait certainement dormir quelques étages plus hauts, dans une chambre quelconque. Peut-être avait-il repris la sienne. Tooru eut un frisson de dégoût en s'imaginant leurs têtes partageant le même oreiller, les mêmes draps. Dans un élan de courage soudain, Tooru lâcha :

— Iwaizumi a organisé une réunion avec Karasuno.

Tetsurou se figea, tendu. En voyant le visage sombre de Tooru, il soupira.

— Je suppose que Kageyama sera présent.

Tooru baissa ses yeux.

— Oui.

— C'est…, bredouilla-t-il, c'est bon de savoir qu'il est encore en vie ?

Tooru se força à sourire, et poussa gentiment l'épaule de Tetsurou.

— Je suis content que tu sois toujours là pour voir le bon côté des choses.

Le visage de Tetsurou semblait troublé, et son seul sourcil visible était froncé. Il avait l'air contrarié.

— Tooru...

Tooru se tourna, s'assit en tailleur face à Tetsurou, et remit les draps sur sa taille pour se protéger de l'air frais.

— Je vais te le dire maintenant, vu que tu le sauras à un moment ou à un autre. Le fils d'Iwaizumi a prévu une expédition à Datekougyou.

Tooru prit la main glaciale de Tetsurou, peu lui importait qu'elle soit moite ou qu'elle sente le cheval.

— Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

La réponse fut immédiate, et Tooru serra sa main.

— Rien ne m'empêchera d'être à tes côtés, Tooru. T'avais même pas à demander.

— Tu es mon ami, pas mon serviteur. Tu n'es pas obligé.

Tetsurou se pencha vers lui.

— Ce sera dangereux ?

— Bien sûr.

Il sourit.

— Bien. Je ne supporterais pas que mes aptitudes ne servent à rien.

— Tetsu-chan, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Cela voudrait dire que le reste de mon escorte rentrerait à Aoba Johsai sans toi, et Père sera certainement en colère de ton retard…

— Et moi je te dis, dit Tetsurou une flamme dans les yeux, que rien ne m'en empêchera. Pas le seigneur d'Aoba Johsai, pas ton mari, rien.

Tooru, touché, soupira fébrilement.

— Merci.

Un éclat de dents blanches se fit voir.

— Je suis de ton côté, Tooru. Je le serais toujours. Je t'apprécie même quand tu montres le pire de toi-même.

* * *

Le chef de clan de Karasuno, Sawamura, n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que Tooru l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, il y a cinq ans.

Il était toujours incroyablement bien bâti, avec des jambes puissantes. La seule différence, si Tooru voulait être pointilleux, était les quelques cheveux blancs qui parsemaient sa chevelure de jais. S'occuper du clan Karasuno devait être un travail difficile, et ses cheveux deviendraient certainement intégralement blancs avant qu'il n'atteigne les quarante ans.

Il amena avec lui un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, tous emmitouflées jusqu'aux yeux dans un tissu épais qui les protégeait du vent glacial. Tous gardaient une odeur équestre, celle du voyage. Du gel était encore accroché à leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall principal de la forteresse de Seijou. Leur soulagement se fit sentir lorsqu'ils soupirèrent tout en commençant à retirer leurs capes et leurs écharpes : leur peau s'habituait peu à peu à la chaleur du hall.

Tooru et Iwaizumi vinrent à leur rencontre dans la pièce principale, côte à côte, portant des tenues légèrement plus sophistiquées qu'à leur habitude. Tooru se tenait droit, l'expression gardée alors qu'il regardait le groupe remettre leurs manteaux aux servants et se diriger vers l'escalier principal, là où les seigneurs attendaient.

Sawamura fut le premier à les atteindre, le visage chaleureux, mais fatigué.

— Oikawa-sama. C'est bon de te revoir.

Il sourit et tendit sa main gelée pour prendre celle de Tooru, s'inclinant légèrement. Tooru sourit également, avec toutefois moins d'enthousiasme.

— Toujours un plaisir, Sawamura-san.

— Et Iwaizumi-sama, notre première rencontre en personne. Enchanté.

Iwaizumi inclina la tête en signe de respect.

— De même.

Sawamura fit signe au groupe derrière lui qui commençait à déambuler, certains d'entre eux s'émerveillant devant la décoration qui les entourait. Tooru pouvait tous les reconnaître de visage si ce n'est de nom. Un des plus petits du groupe s'approcha pour inspecter une peinture représentant une bataille, et fut immédiatement tiré en arrière par le dos de sa chemise. Il émit un cri, mais se fit taire par un homme à la chevelure déjà entièrement grise.

Sawamura les ignora avec un soupir à peine dissimulé.

— Voici les gens qui nous accompagneront. Sugawara, Shimizu, Tanaka, Azumane, Hinata, Nishinoya, et…

Il n'hésita pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut assez pour qu'une tension naisse au sein du groupe, pour que la grande figure dans le fond baisse la tête.

— Et Kageyama.

Tooru déglutit, gardant une expression neutre.

Iwaizumi s'approcha, sans faire cas de la tension soudaine qui était apparue.

— Vous devez avoir très froid. Du thé chaud et de la nourriture vous attendent dans une autre pièce. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

— C'est parfait. Merci.

L'homme aux cheveux gris, qui s'appelait Sugawara selon les souvenirs Tooru, se plaça immédiatement aux côtés de Sawamura alors qu'ils quittaient le hall principal. Son visage se distinguait par une beauté efféminée, et Tooru ressentit une étrange sorte de filiation envers lui. Le reste du groupe suivit par paires, certains d'entre eux réussissant à parler à voix basse, là où d'autres échouaient lamentablement. Le plus petit ( Tooru n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage) qui s'était mis à côté de la figure renfrognée de Kageyama, faisait partie de ses derniers : quand Tooru avait jeté un œil derrière lui, le garçon sautillait avec agitation, montrant du doigt chaque détail du château. À côté de lui, le visage de Kageyama n'exprimait pas de l'agacement, ou de la colère, mais plutôt une sorte d'acceptation résignée et exaspérée.

 _Comme c'est étrange._

Tous s'assirent dans une longue pièce couverte de tatami, et de coussins moelleux aménagés en rectangle. Du thé leur fut servi, et avant même que celui-ci refroidisse, les plats furent apportés, tous présentés sur des plateaux différents : il y avait du crabe à la vapeur, des bols de riz blanc et de légumes marinés accompagnés de travers de chevreuil à l'orange. Le groupe de Karasuno mangeait bruyamment, mais Sawamura et Sugawara étaient assis tranquillement dans un coin avec Iwaizumi et Tooru pour s'entretenir en privé.

Sugawara n'intervenait que rarement, se contentant de venir au secours de Sawamura, quand celui-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Sinon, il portait ses baguettes à sa bouche sans bruit, ses yeux brillants d'intelligence alternant entre son plat, son groupe, Sawamura, les seigneurs, pour revenir finalement à son plat.

Même la façon dont Sawamura était assis donnait une impression de puissance : un arbre pouvait lui tomber dessus, lui resterait intact, toujours droit et fier. Il mangeait en parlant, mais de façon si polie que Tooru ne remarquait guère que de temps à autre un grain de riz restait sur ses lèvres avant d'être retiré par sa langue.

— Je pense avoir compris une grande partie de la situation dans la lettre. Une affaire terrible, particulièrement pour les femmes. Je ne sais pas comment les gens du nord font pour lutter.

Iwaizumi était assis si près de Tooru qu'ils pouvaient sans mal se partager le contenu de leurs assiettes. Cela étant dit, il avait à peine touché à son propre repas : il avait plutôt arrangé les légumes et la viande pour donner l'impression d'avoir mangé, mais Tooru nota qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Une fois encore, Tooru se demanda ce qui avait mal tourné pendant l'éducation d'Iwaizumi.

— Le peuple du nord est généralement en sécurité dans les montagnes, mais c'est précisément cette solitude qui les rend vulnérables. De ce qu'Aone m'a dit, il semblerait que le groupe qui les terrorise ne soit pas gigantesque. Leur petit nombre leur permet d'emprunter les petits sentiers. Cela leur permet aussi de partir et de revenir avec leur butin plus rapidement.

Iwaizumi planta ses baguettes dans la viande de cerfs, sans quitter Sawamura du regard.

— Cela étant dit, ils ne sont pas inexpérimentés. Les hommes les plus forts des villages n'ont pas eu la moindre chance, leur manque de ressource mis à part. C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions adopter une tactique similaire, dit-il, un petit groupe d'hommes expérimentés.

Sawamura sourit.

— Nous sommes expérimentés.

Iwaizumi lui offrit en retour un sourire à peine visible :

— Je sais.

— Bien sûr, intervint Tooru en envoyant un regard dégouté en direction d'Iwaizumi, une tentative de négociation pacifique reste notre priorité. Même si cela semble peu probable, vu que nous leur demanderons d'importantes compensations pour leurs crimes. Le remboursement intégral de tout ce qui a été volé, et des informations sur les personnes enlevées. Si ça n'aboutit pas, ce qui risque d'arriver, nous n'aurons alors pas d'autre choix que de les interroger par la force.

— On espère que ça n'en arrivera pas là, ajouta Iwaizumi, mais je crois savoir que Karasuno à l'habitude des batailles.

À ce moment-là, Sawamura regarda Tooru de manière appuyée, prudemment.

— C'est vrai. Des fois c'est nécessaire.

— Et des sacrifices doivent être faits pour le bien de tous, ajouta Tooru un peu plus haut, sachant que sa voix porterait dans toute la pièce.

Les conversations alentour se turent peu à peu, et quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Iwaizumi chercha Tooru des yeux pendant un instant.

Il y eut une pause gênée que Sawamura tenta de combler en fredonnant et en prenant une importante portion de riz. Sugawara tenait sa tasse de thé sur ses genoux, ses sourcils fins froncés. Quand Sawamura eut fini sa bouchée, il posa ses paumes sur ses genoux repliés.

— Plusieurs de mes hommes sont restés en retrait pour nous rejoindre en chemin. Ils avaient quelques affaires à régler à Karasuno pour moi, avant de partir. Ils iront en éclaireurs.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

— Le temps nous est compté. Quand êtes-vous prêt à partir ?

Sawamura sourit, épuisé.

— Nous sommes prêts quand vous l'êtes, mais je dois admettre qu'un ou deux jours pour nous reposer ne seraient pas de refus.

— Très bien. On part dans deux jours.

Sugawara se pencha, le visage amical et ouvert, même si les instincts de Tooru suspectaient que quelque chose de plus sombre se cachait derrière.

— Comme l'a dit Daichi, nous serons ravis de vous aider. Mais ça nous laisse la question du paiement.

Sawamura sursauta.

— Suga…

Sugawara sourit à Tooru, ignorant la protestation.

— Je suis sûr que tu comprends que les mots sont du vent dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Je te fais confiance Oikawa-sama, mais maintenant, tu fais partie d'une autre faction. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être un étranger.

Tooru prétendit que ces mots ne le blessèrent pas autant qu'ils le firent. Bien sûr, les préoccupations de Sugawara étaient compréhensibles. Même en faisant partie de la noblesse, il y en avait qui profitait de leur position et n'était guère plus que de vulgaires escrocs. Et même si Karasuno avait eu par le passé des liens avec Aoba Johsai, les seigneurs de Seijou leur étaient inconnus ; Iwaizumi le père comme le fils. Il avait raison de se méfier.

— Quelle est votre offre ? Gardez à l'esprit que c'est une mission à haut risque. Des vies sont en jeu.

Sugawara sourit :

— On ne peut se permettre de se _brader_.

 _Peu importe ce que tu nous offres, ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine._ Le message n'aurait pu être plus clair que s'il l'avait écrit à l'encre noire sur son front.

— Quand nous commencerons inévitablement le commerce du fer avec nos voisins, dit Tooru, un dixième sera reversé à Karasuno pendant une année entière. Ça n'a pas l'air énorme, mais je vous demande de bien vouloir imaginer la quantité que nous allons obtenir. Avec un royaume aussi grand que celui de Seijou, ce sera substantiel. Ça vous semble acceptable ?

Il prit un moment pour considérer la proposition, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée. Tooru lui sourit également, tout aussi doucereux, et attendit qu'il hoche la tête, lentement.

— Cela me semble honnête, déclara enfin Sugawara, Daichi ?

Sawamura eut l'air assez embarrassé, mais hocha également la tête.

— Erm, oui. Je suppose que oui.

— Très bien, nous avons un accord.

Et Sugawara revint à sa tasse de thé, qu'il sirota délicatement, tandis que Tooru prit une bouchée de son plat, pensant que cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait avoir comme ennemi.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de sa journée, à part se reposer, manger, et parler, mais Tooru se sentait quand même exténué une fois le dîner achevé. Le groupe de Karasuno était sur le point de tomber de fatigue après leur voyage de plusieurs jours, et la plupart luttaient contre le sommeil à table, alors que les seigneurs avaient apposé leur sceau sur les contrats faits de parchemins épais.

Les servants les conduisirent tous dans leurs chambres d'invités et commencèrent à nettoyer la salle, Tooru profita donc de ce soudain mouvement d'activités pour s'échapper. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il voulait aller, il savait seulement qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée aux côtés d'Iwaizumi, et qu'il avait besoin d'un moment seul. C'était difficile de se concentrer sur d'éventuels plans pour des provisions ou de violents scénarios lorsqu'il avait décidé d'ignorer le quart du groupe. C'était difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un quand sa cuisse était collée contre la sienne. C'était frustrant et agaçant, et Tooru avait besoin d'aller dehors respirer un peu d'air frais et de se rappeler toutes les choses vulgaires qu'avait à un moment prononcées son mari.

Il se trouva face à une imposante porte shoji dans un couloir sombre accolé au mur intérieur du château ; il la fit coulisser et put apercevoir une allée en plein air rectangulaire, protégée par un surplomb et des piliers de bois. Cette allée menait à une cour intérieure, débordante de plantes du jardin extérieur. Encore des bassins et des cascades, ainsi que les restes de ce qui devait être des nénuphars d'été. Les pierres étaient arrangées d'une façon asymétrique, de même pour les arbres : des érables se mélangeaient aux genévriers, leurs branches non taillées. Tout ici avait l'air moins entretenu : le parquet en bois, les longs pans de la porte coulissante étaient éraflés ; comme si on ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'important se retrouve dans cet endroit. Une partie de lui voulu s'en plaindre, mais il ne pouvait nier la sensation agréable de l'air glacial sur son visage, à quel point il était plaisant d'être à l'extérieur sans pour autant faire face à des regards hasardeux ou avides. Pas de servants pour le déranger, pas de soldats pour le reluquer, pas de messes basses quant à son expérience des plaisirs de la chair parce que _quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que lui devait forcément être un bon coup_.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, léger comme le début d'un grincement. Quand il tourna la tête, se rappelant trop tard qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte derrière lui, il se figea. Pendant un moment, il craignit que ce ne soit Iwaizumi venu pour le tourmenter, mais les lumières éclairaient un autre visage, et quelque chose en Tooru se glaça. Les cheveux étaient si noirs que Tooru pouvait jurer y discerner des reflets de bleus. Il était plus grand et plus large des épaules, mais il restait un garçon. Toujours un idiot à n'en point douter.

— Tobio-chan, se moqua Tooru, tu viens finir ce que tu as commencé ?

Ses pas étaient presque inaudibles, comme si en ne faisant aucun bruit Tooru ne serait pas offensé par sa simple existence. Il secoua la tête, une pointe de colère dans ses yeux qui fixaient ceux de Tooru.

— Non, Oikawa-san.

— Le temps des excuses est derrière nous, Tobio.

Il posa une de ses mains contre l'un des piliers, en regardant ses propres doigts fins caresser la surface lisse.

— Ne m'adresse pas la parole si ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission actuelle. Ne me regarde pas sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire.

Il se tourna pour sourire face à l'obscurité derrière l'épaule de cet idiot.

— Allez du vent. C'est l'heure pour les enfants d'aller au lit.

— Oikawa-san, répéta Kageyama.

Ses yeux, autrefois ronds, enfantins et enthousiastes étaient maintenant réduits à des yeux plissés et froids, de la couleur des écailles d'un ayu.

— Je ne savais pas que tu allais te marier.

Tooru inclina la tête.

— Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas, Tobio. Ne laisse pas ça te contrarier.

Kageyama serra les poings.

— Je veux…

— Tout le monde se fout de ce que _tu_ veux. Honnêtement je pense que tu en as déjà assez comme ça.

Tooru s'approchait à chaque mot, une horrible émotion naissant dans sa poitrine alors que Kageyama palissait. Ils étaient face à face, Tooru plus grand de quelques centimètres.

— Une vie dans le confort sans réelle responsabilité. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester à Karasuno. Tu as un talent inné et tous tes membres sont en état de marche. Tu n'as pas été marié de force à un homme qui n'en aurait rien à faire si tu t'étouffais avec ton dîner.

Tooru passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais fins, et en prit une poignée. En souriant, il tira une fois puis le lâcha. Kageyama le laissa faire.

— Donc non Tobio. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu veux.

Kageyama resta silencieux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— Bonne nuit.

Et Tooru lui sourit une dernière fois, lui passa devant, et lui donna volontairement un coup d'épaule. Kageyama chancela, mais resta sur ses deux pieds. Tooru le laissa seul à pleurer (il l'espérait en tout cas), mais il était plus probable que Kageyama allait fixer son ombre d'un air renfrogné jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que ce château lui était étranger. Il avait toujours était un idiot : perspicace, mais pas pour les bonnes choses. Tooru espérait qu'il ne retrouverait pas son chemin et qu'il ait à dormir à même le sol quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'un servant ne le retrouve au matin. Imaginer la scène améliora considérablement son humeur.

En retournant dans le couloir, il trouva Iwaizumi adossé au mur, la tête légèrement penchée pour regarder un papillon de nuit voler lentement autour d'une des torches. Son expression était des plus étranges : de la douleur, de la contrariété, et de la colère, le tout sur le même visage. _Quel espion médiocre_. Tooru réprima un grognement. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ce soir : le but d'aller prendre l'air seul était de mettre de l'espace entre son mari et lui. Iwaizumi devait tout gâcher, comme d'habitude.

— T'aimes bien écouter aux portes ? cracha Tooru.

Il fit mine de lui passer devant également, mais Iwaizumi se décala du mur et lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de partir. Son expression étrange avait laissé place à son air renfrogné habituel.

— Oui. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

Tooru retira son bras de son emprise.

— Ne me touche pas.

— Il est tard, dit Iwaizumi d'une voix surprenamment douce, tu devrais dormir.

— Ma chambre m'a été volée par ses brutes. Où exactement suggères-tu que…

— L'escalier des servants, proposa Iwaizumi, l'intention évidente.

Il n'avait pas répondu au ton agressif de Tooru. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou bien la pitié, ou une combinaison des deux, mais il garda sa voix basse, continuant de prétendre d'être le plus mature des deux. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Tooru :

— Et dormir dans une chambre qui empeste ton odeur ? Non merci.

— Il est tard, répéta Iwaizumi, tu es fatigué. Je suis fatigué. Si tu as envie d'être médisant, attends demain matin.

Il était fatigué. Il était fatigué d'être ici. Il était fatigué de ce mariage sans amour. Il était fatigué d'être loin de Keiji, des deux garçons d'écurie Takahiro et Issei, et du parfum floral des cheveux de sa mère. Il était fatigué de haïr Kageyama, parce c'était tellement difficile de haïr quelqu'un qu'on avait tant aimé.

— D'accord.

Sur un coup de tête, Tooru plaça ses doigts sur le cou d'Iwaizumi, et le regarda pour jauger sa réaction. Iwaizumi écarquilla légèrement les yeux et s'immobilisa complètement. Tooru fit un pas, puis deux, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'il se trouva au niveau de l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, ses doigts s'étalaient sur la peau tendre de sa gorge, sa paume pressée contre sa pomme d'Adam. Iwaizumi n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sans aucun autre avertissement, Tooru s'accrocha au dos d'Iwaizumi en un geste fluide, et comme par réflexe, Iwaizumi lui attrapa les cuisses. C'était légèrement moins gênant que la première fois. Il craignait que son cœur ne se fasse sentir entre les couches de chairs et de tissu.

— Audacieux, commenta Iwaizumi.

À la surprise de Tooru, il ne se moqua pas plus de lui que ça. Il commença à marcher et l'esprit de Tooru se rappela peu à peu du chemin jusqu'aux fameux escaliers. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne.

— Tu comptes en faire une habitude ? murmura Tooru, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille d'Iwaizumi, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Ce dernier eut un léger frisson et détourna sa tête, mais n'indiqua pas outre mesure qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose.

— Notre chambre est sûre, répondit-Iwaizumi comme si c'était une réponse satisfaisante, la plus sûre de tout le château.

— Ta chambre est _ennuyeuse_. Pourquoi est-elle si vide ?

— Tout ce à quoi je tiens y est caché. Idiot.

La seule pensée qu'Iwaizumi pouvait aimer quoi que ce soit d'autre que son wakizashi était inconcevable.

Tooru ignora la pique pour le moment :

— Pourquoi ? De quoi donc pourrais-tu avoir peur ?

Le ton d'Iwaizumi devint étrange :

— Ces choses restent cachées pour pas qu'on me les vole. Évidemment.

— Évidemment, imita Tooru d'une voix aiguë.

Immédiatement il fit une grimace de dégoût : cet homme faisait vraiment ressortir le pire (le plus puéril et détestable) de sa personnalité.

Ils montèrent l'escalier dans un silence relatif, et une fois encore Iwaizumi fit le voyage sans grand effort. Il fut extrêmement attentionné en reposant Tooru sur ses pieds, une fois arrivé dans la chambre. Les bougies étaient déjà allumées, mais l'atmosphère était bien moins romantique que lors de la première nuit ; les draps de soie recouvraient toujours le matelas, mais étrangement se faire porter jusqu'à la porte sur le dos de son mari lui semblait moins intime que de l'attendre, tendu, dans sa robe de chambre. Pour une raison inconnue, Tooru laissa ses mains s'attarder sur les épaules d'Iwaizumi alors qu'il était remis sur ses pieds. Il se détacha lentement, les doigts parcourant ses bras, avant de s'écarter.

Son estomac se retourna et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Son dégoût lui donna envie de vomir.

Iwaizumi s'avança dans la pièce et souffla sur toutes les bougies, excepté celles près du lit. La fumée tourbillonnait doucement, et son effet était plus étourdissant que de l'encens pour Tooru.

— Je dormirai ici avec toi ce soir. Ma chambre d'invité a été également réquisitionnée.

Il se secoua, et se pinça le dos de la main. Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté silencieux pendant trop longtemps lorsqu'Iwaizumi se tourna pour le regarder, les sourcils levés, l'air condescendant. Tooru détourna la tête.

— Très bien. Ne me touche pas.

Iwaizumi pouffa.

— Ton narcissisme est admirable.

Il s'excusa puis partit dans la salle d'eau, et Tooru, n'ayant que faire de se changer ou de se rafraîchir, s'installa entre ces draps familiers au toucher. Il se coucha le plus au bord possible sans s'enfoncer dans l'espace entre le lit et le mur, et il ferma les yeux, prétendant dormir lorsqu'il entendit Iwaizumi arriver. Il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de la fumée d'une mèche que l'on venait d'éteindre alors que la dernière bougie venait d'être soufflée.

— Ah. Ce matelas m'avait manqué.

Tooru ne répondit pas. Il sentit le matelas ployer et un autre corps le rejoindre entre les draps et il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, même s'il essayait de rester détendu.

— À cause de ces quelques jours où tu m'as banni de cette chambre, tu vois.

Il détestait sentir le matelas bouger tandis qu'Iwaizumi essayait de se mettre dans une position confortable, la nuque traversée de frissons de gêne : il se sentait vulnérable. Si cela devait en arriver là, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de se retenir si Iwaizumi tentait quelque chose. Si cela devait en arriver là, Tooru ne pourrait pas juste l'immobiliser : il le tuerait sûrement.

Contre son esprit rationnel, il tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil curieux quand Iwaizumi poussa un long soupir contemplatif. Les lumières des lanternes du couloir traversaient le papier des portes, et il pouvait distinguer Iwaizumi regardant le plafond, les mains pliées sur son torse. Il avait l'odeur de la crème au parfum fleuri qu'on lui avait proposé lors de cette première nuit.

— Oui, dit Iwaizumi, ça fait du bien d'être là de nouveau.

En disant cela, il avait levé les bras pour les étirer, l'un des deux frappant le visage de Tooru. Tooru, à son grand désarroi, poussa un cri : il se redressa d'un coup, feulant comme un chat.

— Je t'ai dit _de ne pas me toucher._

— C'est vrai ?

La main se retira, mais en un instant Iwaizumi s'était mis sur le côté, et pinça de son autre main la joue de Tooru. Il tira jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal.

Tooru écarta sa main, horrifié.

— Je _viens de dire_ …

Iwaizumi s'assit également, arborant un air amusé perceptible même dans la pénombre.

— Ce que je trouve injuste c'est que tu as le droit de me toucher, dit-il en touchant des doigts la gorge de Tooru comme pour le lui rappeler, mais que moi je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher.

Tooru n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à débattre de ce qui était _juste_ ou non.

(Il ne pouvait, néanmoins s'empêcher de repenser à ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille d'Iwaizumi. _Très, très injuste_.)

— Arrête !

Iwaizumi sourit.

— Je ne pense pas. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était si amusant de malmener quelqu'un.

— Je vais te tuer !

Ses doigts mourraient d'envie de se serrer une nouvelle fois autour de sa gorge, pas si gentiment cette fois-ci.

Iwaizumi ricana.

— Quelle violence.

— Tu m'as frappé au visage !

Iwaizumi se rallongea, comme s'il n'avait que faire de leur conversation.

— C'était un accident.

Tooru se défit des couvertures, et se mit sur ses genoux pour sortir du lit.

— Je vais dormir dans la baignoire. Bonne nuit.

Il se tendit lorsqu'une main fut brièvement posée sur le bas de son dos.

— Oikawa, reste. Je m'excuse. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas s'essayer à l'humour quand on en avait aucun.

Son ton était clairement moqueur et pas du tout désolé, mais le contact soudain de l'air froid contre sa peau rendait l'idée de dormir dans une cuve de métal très peu attirante. Lentement et à contrecœur pour montrer son mécontentement, Tooru se recoucha sur le dos. Il se tourna pour faire face à Iwaizumi, et ainsi mieux anticiper ses futures attaques potentielles.

Il le fusilla du regard, les yeux scrutant son visage obscur. Ils étaient trop proches. Dans un élan vindicatif, il espérait sentir le crabe.

— Tu te comportes bizarrement, dit-il suspicieux, je pensais que tu me détestais. Pourquoi tu me parles ?

— Je te déteste, c'est vrai, confirma Iwaizumi dans un murmure.

Tooru souffla, et s'apprêta à se tourner lorsqu'Iwaizumi continua :

— Je te déteste, c'est vrai, répéta-t-il, mais on va voyager ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps. On partagera la même tente. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne souhaite pas vraiment que tu t'étouffes avec ton dîner, même si l'idée est de temps à autre plutôt agréable.

L'éclat de ses dents se percevait dans le petit sourire qu'il lui offrit. Tooru était content de l'obscurité qui dissimulait la teinte rosée qu'avaient sûrement prise ses joues.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que si quelqu'un doit faire un putain d'effort, autant que ce soit moi.

Alors c'était bien de la pitié qui avait été la cause de ce visage sombre dans la cour. Il ne pensait pas Iwaizumi capable de beaucoup de sympathie, et certainement pas de s'en soucier suffisamment pour agir en conséquence. Mais il se souvenait d'un petit garçon avec de la terre sur le nez, et d'un adolescent dégingandé qui fronçait souvent les sourcils, mais qui n'était jamais méchant.

Peut-être (peut-être, peut-être) qu'il restait un fragment de cette même personne enfouie à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Mais c'était quand même très, très peu probable. Tooru avala sa salive, et soupira.

— Quelle vulgarité.

— Oh ? C'est moi qui suis vulgaire ? Ceux qui sont de mauvaise foi sont les plus vulgaires, tu ne crois pas ?

Tooru se hérissa.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Le menteur ne réalise même pas qu'il ment.

— Va te faire foutre.

Iwaizumi sourit.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais.

— Pfff.

À cet instant, il se retourna, dans l'intention d'ignorer son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de le revoir demain matin. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise de fermer les yeux aux côtés de quelqu'un qui pourrait très bien être un ennemi. Mais la respiration lente et régulière d'Iwaizumi était un rythme dans lequel il était facile de se perdre. Il se concentra sur cela, sur ses propres battements de cœur et sa respiration, essayant de les ralentir. Après quelques minutes, cela avait fonctionné ; il avait simplement à imaginer que le corps à côté de lui était celui de Tetsurou, ou de Keiji et c'était facile d'oublier qu'il n'était pas chez lui. C'était aussi douloureux qu'apaisant.

Il commençait à s'endormir, une fois que son cœur s'était suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le sommeil. Il était au bord de l'inconscience, dans la limite floue où il pouvait sombrer à n'importe quel moment. Mais on le ramena à la conscience, impoliment, avec un nom, murmuré par une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

— Oikawa.

— Hmmm.

Tetsurou ne pouvait pas attendre le matin pour l'embêter ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour ne pas pouvoir attendre qu'il soit réveillé ? Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais était très énergique ou attentif au réveil, pour Tetsurou, il serait ravi d'essayer.

— Si tu pouvais manger quelque chose maintenant, n'importe quoi, qu'est ce que ce serait ?

Tooru fronça les sourcils. Quelle question étrange. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était un rêve ou non, mais une partie de lui appréciait la chaleur contre son dos. Elle lui rappelait un coin doré par la lumière du soleil, les nouvelles feuilles printanières et une peau douce et mûre contre ses lèvres.

—... une pêche, parvint-il à marmonner.

— Ah.

Tooru sut qu'il rêvait lorsque des doigts effleurèrent tendrement sa nuque. Tetsurou avait toujours était inutilement affectueux.

— Je vois qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changé.

* * *

J'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire autant que j'apprécie la traduire :)


	5. Pasiphae

— Non, non, Tobio-chan. C'est n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi !

Le visage de Tobio ruisselait de sueur. Il respirait bruyamment et son bras d'épée tremblait. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il s'entraînait avec son katana, des poids supplémentaires accrochés aux poignets. Même Tooru, qui depuis enfant avait l'habitude de ces entraînements, aurait été exténué à sa place.

Mais ses mouvements ne ralentissaient pas, il ignorait l'épuisement comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail sans importance. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Tooru aimait ce garçon comme son frère : il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter.

— Tu mets trop de force dans tes coups transversaux. J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, mais ce serait très facile de les contrer. Allez, Tobio, c'est la _base_.

— Je suis désolé, ma technique est brouillonne aujourd'hui.

Tobio s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras, puis soupira de frustration. La fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne demanderait jamais une pause de lui-même : non, il était trop têtu pour cela. Il préférerait s'entraîner jusqu'à tomber sous le coup d'une insolation.

Alors, Tooru le devança. Il tapa des mains, lui aussi couvert de sueur.

— Très bien, il est temps de faire une pause.

L'atmosphère étouffante n'aidait pas. Le soleil était sans merci, et cette chaleur pesait fortement sur Tooru. À cet instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'un grand verre d'eau. Des rafraîchissements leur feraient le plus grand bien à tous les deux : cela apaiserait les muscles tremblants de Tobio, et remplacerait la sueur qui imprégnait le dos de Tooru.

Tobio secoua la tête, ses mèches noires collées contre son front trempé.

— Je vais bien, dit-il.

Tooru dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, _toi_ peut-être, mais je n'ai plus de voix à force de te crier dessus depuis ce matin.

— Je vais continuer de m'entraîner, insista Tobio, tu peux partir.

Tooru plissa les yeux. Tobio se reprit, avec hésitation :

— Ce n'était pas un ordre.

— J'espère bien que non.

Il baissa la tête, docile comme l'étaient les gens bêtes comme lui. Après un long soupir, Tooru passa un bras autour du cou trempé du garçon, se rapprochant de sorte que leurs têtes se touchent doucement.

— Tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau si tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils.

Tobio fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête.

— Oui, Oikawa-san.

— J'aime quand tu es aussi obéissant, roucoula Tooru, dis-moi que je suis le meilleur.

— Tu es le meilleur.

Il ne sourit pas quand il le dit. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, aucune timidité, parce que (Tooru le savait) il pensait chacun de ses mots. Tobio vénérait le seigneur qui lui faisait face comme s'il s'agissait d'une idole, et l'affection que Tooru ressentait en retour à son égard était déconcertante. Le sentiment réchauffa quelque chose dans sa poitrine, et ses joues également qui prirent une teinte rosée.

C'était un sentiment qu'il voulait partager, alors il sourit en regardant derrière lui. Tetsurou se prélassait sous la passerelle extérieure couverte : son yukata d'été découvrait son torse, le bas attaché à ses cuisses. Tetsurou n'avait apparemment que faire de déclencher un scandale. Une de ses jambes pendait au bord de la passerelle : il se rafraîchissait paresseusement à l'aide d'un éventail à motifs, un qu'il avait sans doute volé dans la chambre de Tooru. Son attention papillonnait entre le combat, et la sieste qu'il était en train de faire tel un chat à l'ombre d'un érable.

À présent, ses yeux plissés étaient plus ou moins ouverts, et il porta son regard vers eux avec l'air excédé de quelqu'un qui avait déjà assisté de nombreuses fois à pareille scène.

Tooru donna un coup de coude à Tobio.

— Encore une fois. Pour que Tetsu-chan l'entende.

— Tu es le meilleur.

— Allez, Tooru. C'est cruel, même de te part, lança Tetsurou, un sourire paresseux et sournois s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Tooru claqua sa langue contre son palais, et regarda Tobio avec des yeux de biche.

— Suis-je cruel, Tobio-chan ?

La réponse fusa.

— Non.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que tu es le meilleur.

Tooru se retourna tout sourire vers Tetsurou, qui secouait la tête.

— Je suis désolé que tu en sois là Kageyama. Il t'a corrompu bien trop tôt.

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire de grandes choses.

Tooru sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tobio.

— Je me souviens quand tu étais encore tout mignon. Tu voulais dormir avec moi parce que tu avais peur de ton ombre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, et il rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Tetsu-chan, regarde comme il devient tout sérieux.

Tooru rit, amenant Tobio vers son ami d'enfance. Il le secoua, un peu violemment, appréciant le fait que Tobio le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

— Qui t'as appris à être comme ça ? Quelles horribles choses t'ont-ils apprises dans ce village au milieu de nulle part ?

C'était à peine plus qu'un village en réalité. Une ville insignifiante qui arrivait contre toute attente à conserver des frontières stables. Pleine de parias et de gens inintéressants qui arrivaient pourtant, avec des promesses de lait, de sucreries, et de la compagnie d'enfants sales et de basse extraction, à attirer Tobio loin du château d'Aoba Johsai.

Tobio grimaça.

— J'aime bien Karasuno.

— Oui, oui. Mais tu m'aimes encore _plus_.

Le sourire de Tooru vacilla légèrement :

— Pas vrai ?

Tobio fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

— Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une préférence ?

— Oh, je vois. Tobio-chan est amoureux, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Il rougit, son air renfrogné se transformant en une moue agacée.

— Non, c'est faux.

Tooru ne savait que penser de cette découverte : Tobio avait trouvé un endroit qu'il semblait préférer à _ici_. Cela lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, et lui nouait l'estomac. Il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner un quelconque pouvoir en le nommant. Au lieu de cela, son sourire se transforma en rictus, et il fixa Tobio comme il avait vu les garçons d'écurie regarder les servantes alors qu'elles décortiquaient le riz en dehors des cuisines.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! Allez, Tobio-chan. Allons nous trouver à boire, et après je veux que tu me racontes tout !

À ses mots, Tetsurou se tourna, son yukata dénudant totalement son épaule au passage. C'était une forme de renvoi de sa part, et Tooru prit soudainement conscience du poids de ses propres vêtements alors qu'il partait. Il enleva son haut, même s'il savait sa peau vulnérable aux rayons du soleil. Mais il faisait très chaud, et même à présent sa poitrine lui semblait beaucoup trop comprimée. La peau de son torse était humide, il utilisa donc le vêtement qu'il venait de retirer pour s'essuyer : il sécha de la même façon sa nuque et ses bras. Il jeta le tissu au sol une fois qu'il eut fini ; un servant le ramasserait pour nettoyer plus tard.

Tobio le suivait d'une allure moins rapide, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées. Les poids étaient toujours attachés à ses poignets, mais il ne fit rien pour les enlever. La puberté commençait déjà son œuvre : ses muscles s'allongeaient et se fortifiaient. Il marchait pieds nus : une mauvaise habitude qui le suivait depuis l'enfance. La poussière sèche du terrain d'entraînement s'incrustait en une couche brune sous la plante de ses pieds. Il ressemblait à un de ces paysans qui vendait leurs marchandises, et Tooru dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas le réprimander. C'était un agacement déplacé, il le savait, et il cherchait à rediriger cet agacement vers un but plus productif. Attaquer Tobio avec une épée de bois était l'une de ces méthodes, mais malgré cette matinée d'entraînement, cet excès d'énergie néfaste ne s'était pas dissipé.

Ils atteignirent le puits, et après quelques efforts l'eau leur arriva des profondeurs de la terre, fraîche et propre. Le sceau de bois revint à moitié rempli, et Tooru passa à Tobio un gobelet.

Quand l'eau atteignit ses lèvres, il se retint de tout avaler d'une traite : c'était incroyablement rafraîchissant, et sa gorge sèche en avait terriblement besoin. Tobio examinait son propre gobelet d'un regard intense, sans pour autant y tremper les lèvres. Tooru se demandait parfois si Tobio était capable d'agir sans cette intensité caractéristique.

Après un moment de silence, au cours duquel Tooru le laissa reprendre ses esprits, il prit la parole :

— La prochaine fois que tu vas défendre la frontière, dit-il lentement, intriguant suffisamment Tooru pour qu'il s'arrête momentanément de boire, je pourrais venir avec toi ?

Une panique instinctive s'empara aussitôt de Tooru, un refus qui lui arriva presque aux lèvres. Aller défendre la frontière pouvait impliquer bon nombre d'ennemis d'Aoba Johsai. Oui, il y avait une mince chance pour qu'ils ne se battent que contre de simples bandits, des groupes de brutes qui s'en prenaient à plus fort qu'eux (et qui représentaient rarement un danger), mais il y avait aussi une chance que…

Shiratorizawa.

Tooru dut réprimer un frisson qui menaçait de le submerger lorsqu'il pensa à Tobio, son Tobio, en train de se battre contre l'un de ses monstres.

Contre le bâtard.

Mais les yeux de Tobio, qui s'était légèrement terni avec l'âge, étincelaient d'espoir. Tooru, nostalgique, se mordit la lèvre.

— Tobio-chan, je sais que j'ai dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour faire de grandes choses, mais c'est un peu…

Les doigts de Tobio se resserrèrent sur son gobelet.

— Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi.

— Oui, mais j'ai été préparé à ce genre de situation quasiment depuis ma naissance. Tu as touché une épée pour la première fois à treize ans.

 _Prodige ou pas_ , lui murmura une voix mesquine de son esprit qu'il fit taire instantanément.

Tobio posa son gobelet au bord du puits pour pouvoir s'exprimer avec ses mains, sa voix s'élevant avec passion :

— S'il te plaît, laisse-moi y aller avec toi. Je n'interviendrais pas. Je ne te dérangerais pas. Je veux juste voir comment c'est.

Tooru soupira, en déposant son propre gobelet à côté de l'autre.

— Il y a d'autres moyens d'acquérir de l'expérience. Tu sais qu'il y a des tournois en ville, et même si je ne tolère pas les paris, je suis sûr que tu pourrais tous les battre les yeux fermés…

— Oikawa-sama.

La bouche de Tooru s'assécha. Il détestait entendre cette marque de respect venir de Tobio. Il détestait ça.

(Parce qu'il avait beau prétendre le contraire, leur différence sociale l'irritait, comme le cuir d'une selle mal ajustée lui battant les cuisses.)

— S'il te plaît.

Il ne restait des parents de Tobio que des tombes profondes et anonymes à l'orée de la forêt… Que penseraient-ils ? Cracheraient-ils à ses pieds parce qu'il osait considérer cette proposition ?

Mais il n'était pas le père de Tobio, ni même son frère de sang. C'était son mentor : son rôle était de le former, dans l'espoir qu'un jour Tobio deviendrait une force invincible, un samouraï prêt à massacrer quiconque oserait lever la main sur l'un des seigneurs de ce royaume. C'était ce qui avait été ordonné au moment où on le sortit de la boue, quand il en avait fait le serment devant le propre mentor de Tooru. Comment pourrait-il apprendre s'il ne rencontrait jamais de difficultés ? Comment pourrait-il avoir conscience du danger s'il ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux ?

( _Ce n'est pas à toi de le protéger_.)

Tooru se redressa.

— Tobio-chan, dit-il en levant le menton.

Tobio l'imita.

— Je suis ton commandant. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête vif répondit à la question.

— Bien sûr.

— Donc, si je te prends avec moi à la frontière, dit-il en baissant la voix, tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis. On est d'accord ?

Tobio restait sans voix. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les épaules tremblantes, les yeux brillants. Le cœur de Tooru débordait de joie, et il sourit.

— Bon garçon.

* * *

 _Maintenant_

Il était tellement emmitouflé dans ses vêtements qu'il avait du mal à plier les bras. À son grand regret, il devait laisser son visage découvert pour qu'il puisse être entendu de tous. Du haut de son cheval, il donnait les ordres : pour un voyage aussi long et ardu que celui-ci, d'innombrables préparatifs étaient nécessaires. Ils devaient apporter des semaines entières de provisions dans des chariots, plus des chevaux et des armes de remplacement, ainsi que le personnel nécessaire pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Néanmoins, il devait garder une petite expédition, ce qui impliquait que tout le monde, même les nobles, devrait participer aux corvées.

Ces quelques semaines allaient être très longues.

— Tetsu-chan, tu veux bien me tenir mon cheval ? dit Tooru en rassemblant les rênes pour les lui donner.

Tetsurou, lui même sur son cheval, les prit et observa Tooru descendre de sa monture.

— Tu as du mal à être insupportable de là-haut ? Je trouvais pourtant que tu y arrivais très bien.

— Oh chut, le coupa Tooru. Il nous manque quelqu'un de légèrement important, et malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas partir sans lui.

— Hmm, dit Tetsurou en regardant l'activité alentour. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu le jeune seigneur Iwaizumi.

Tooru renifla dédaigneusement.

— Il se prélasse et me laisse faire tout le travail.

En vérité, les préparatifs, qui s'étaient étalés sur ces derniers jours, avaient déjà été réglés pour laisser à Karasuno le temps de se reposer. Mais que penseraient leurs compagnons de route si Iwaizumi était introuvable, et négligeait ses devoirs avant même que le voyage n'ait commencé ? Selon lui, ils auraient l'air paresseux et mal-organisés. La confiance était primordiale s'ils voulaient tous rentrer en un seul morceau : ils ne pouvaient déjà se permettre de laisser les hommes douter de leur résolution.

— Comment ose-t-il, répondit Tetsurou sans grande conviction. Eh bien, je ferais de mon mieux pour tout superviser en ton absence. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne tournera pas au désastre.

Tooru aurait préféré que Tetsurou ne soit pas hors de sa portée, pour pouvoir le frapper. Il dut se contenter d'un regard noir, puis s'en alla en direction de la cour centrale et du donjon. Il dut se frayer un chemin à travers les hommes et les femmes qui chargeaient des sacs de riz et de haricots séchés dans les chariots tirés par des bœufs d'attelage. Plus d'une fois, il eut à éviter le balancement des queues des chevaux : ces animaux battaient leurs sabots et tressaillaient d'une énergie puissante, leurs souffles créant une fumée qui se mêlait à l'activité ambiante. Tout était fin prêt, mais ils ne pouvaient partir sans l'ordre de leur seigneur. Il avait disparu peu après le rassemblement à l'aube, et n'avait pas été revu depuis. Tooru n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu se terrer. Peut-être Iwaizumi avait-il fait ce que Tooru n'avait pu se résoudre à faire ; peut-être avait-il décidé de se complaire dans un harem de concubines, et elles étaient occupés à souhaiter un adieu passionné à leur maître.

Il considéra cette idée : si Iwaizumi se satisfaisait du corps des autres, peut-être ne désirerait-il jamais celui de Tooru. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à imaginer Iwaizumi ne pas être totalement prude, condamnant toute forme de plaisir charnel avec dédain, trouvant son plaisir uniquement dans la chaleur de sa propre main.

Il n'eut pas à s'attarder sur ces considérations, car au moment où il passait les portes pour entrer dans les jardins, le jeune seigneur lui passa devant sans un regard. Un bref moment de surprise le fit s'arrêter dans son élan : Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas remarqué, aucun signe n'indiquait qu'il l'avait vu alors que le contraire était impossible. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Pour quelle raison ?

Il retrouva vite ses esprits, et attrapa le coude d'Iwaizumi, puis émit un grognement quand il se fit repousser. Il voulut souligner l'hypocrisie du geste, mais il remarqua l'aura négative qui enveloppait Iwaizumi comme un nuage. Son corps était complètement tendu, et pendant un court instant la peur fit hésiter Tooru. Mais avant que cette incertitude absurde ne le fasse douter un instant de plus, sa main agrippa l'épaule d'Iwaizumi pour le forcer à lui faire face.

— Et où étais- _tu_ passé ? demanda-t-il, levant le menton pour rendre encore plus évidente leur différence de taille.

— _Ça_ _te regarde pas_ , cracha Iwaizumi, la voix venimeuse.

Cette réponse fit reculer Tooru comme s'il était face à une vipère : pour la première fois, Iwaizumi était ouvertement hostile. Il était rarement plaisant, mais il n'était jamais montré plus qu'une colère frémissante.

L'effet fut immédiat. Comme si ses doigts avaient touché du fer rouge tout juste sorti des braises, Tooru retira sa main en tressaillant. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Iwaizumi disparaissait déjà au milieu de la foule, ne devenant qu'une silhouette filant sans même avoir dit au revoir.

 _Il est parti._

Tooru, indigné, fronça les sourcils. Ses pieds refusaient de coopérer, comme s'ils étaient ancrés au sol. Il sentit un bref quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme un certain malaise. Que venait-il de se passer ? L'une des concubines imaginaires d'Iwaizumi avait-elle été trop effrontée ? Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être de la faute de Tooru : ils s'étaient à peine échangé un mot depuis la nuit où ils avaient partagé leur chambre. Le lendemain avait été silencieux : quand Tooru s'était réveillé, le matelas à côté de lui était froid, la chaleur d'un autre corps absente depuis longtemps.

Le stress peut-être ? N'avait-il pas pris son déjeuner ? Ou avait-il mangé quelque chose de désagréable ? Les possibilités étaient infinies, et Tooru pouvait passer sa matinée à faire des hypothèses, à tout analyser et réanalyser, ses pensées allant vers l'éclat de ses yeux sombres, emplis d'une émotion innommable les rendant farouches et désespérés.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, dit une petite voix, soudainement à ses côtés.

Il faillit sursauter, mais se retint juste à temps. Il baissa les yeux, trouvant sans surprise le visage fin d'Hitoka qui regardait l'endroit que venait juste de quitter son seigneur.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Elle tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se penche et qu'elle puisse ainsi plus facilement lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

— Le jeune seigneur rend souvent visite à son père alité, souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'une tristesse résignée. Je suppose qu'il voulait lui dire au revoir, puisque personne ne sait si le daimyo sera encore là pour voir le retour de son fils.

Il s'écarta, les yeux baissés, et ce n'était pas par respect pour son rang cette fois-ci. Le daimyo — Tooru n'avait que peu pensé à ce beau-père qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré. Il lui arrivait d'oublier jusqu'à son existence.

 _« Les jours d'Iwaizumi sont comptés »_ , lui avait dit un jour son propre père comme s'il discutait du temps qu'il faisait. Cela faisait une éternité. « _Une maladie, les médecins n'en savent pas plus. Mais chaque jour, il tousse plus de sang. Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. »_

La mort faisait partie de la vie, mais Tooru n'en avait pas fait l'expérience depuis celle de son grand-père maternel il y a des années. Mais celle-ci n'avait surpris personne, et il avait bien vieilli. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était un homme relativement jeune qui laissait derrière lui l'immense fardeau d'une faction sur les épaules de son fils. Sa mort serait une énorme perte, et ce sur de nombreux points.

Iwaizumi aimait-il son père ? Est-ce que sa mort apporterait des larmes à ses yeux, un vide dans sa poitrine ?

(Comme l'amour que j'éprouvais moi aussi, avant de devenir une marionnette vivante.)

— Il était de mauvaise humeur, dit Tooru. Le daimyo est-il sur son lit de mort ?

— Non.

Hitoka secoua la tête.

— Le seigneur a des bons jours et des mauvais jours… Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un de ces derniers. Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais été autorisé à le voir. Ce sont les autres qui m'ont dit tout ça.

À ce moment, un vif sifflement retentit, qui fit sursauter Hitoka et tressaillir plus d'un cheval inquiet. Un appel fut lancé de l'avant jusqu'à se propager à tout le convoi. Les dernières selles furent bouclées, et les hommes et femmes restants montèrent sur leur cheval, les servants superflus se retirant pour les regarder d'une distance raisonnable.

— Il semblerait que nous partions, murmura doucement Tooru.

Il allait devoir marcher jusqu'à l'avant de la colonne pour retrouver Tetsurou et son cheval.

Hitoka sembla hésiter un moment, avant de lui tendre un petit paquet. Il le prit, n'ayant aucune idée de son contenu. Ses joues étaient roses, et elle s'inclina.

— Bonne chance, Oikawa-sama. S'il vous plaît, rentrez sain et sauf.

Il regarda le paquet entre ses mains.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est, euh, des gâteaux de riz. Avec de la pâte de haricots rouges à l'intérieur. Juste un petit quelque chose de sucré pour aller avec votre repas ce soir.

Il leva les sourcils.

— Tu as fait ça toi-même ?

Sa bouche se tordit.

— O-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas une mauvaise cuisinière, je vous promets qu'ils sont comestibles !

Une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à cet instant, une affection tangible qui apporta un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres (ce qui était chose rare ces jours-ci). Il s'avança pour prendre l'une de ses mains glacées.

— Hitoka chan, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ici.

— Mon seigneur ?

Il s'agenouilla ensuite, et, n'ayant que faire de qui les regardait, déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Il se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil. Suite à cela, ses yeux brillaient et elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à rester consciente.

— Je ferais de mon mieux pour ramener tout le monde sain et sauf. Je te prie de t'occuper de ce château jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, clignant des yeux rapidement, bouche bée.

— Je… bien sûr. Il sera comme quand vous l'avez quitté.

Elle était servante, et une qu'il avait connue depuis un peu moins d'une quinzaine de jours. Mais elle était un coin de chaleur ici, un qui resterait même quand Tetsurou repartirait dans leur royaume. Elle était devenue une amie, même s'il n'osait prononcer le mot.

Au lieu de cela, il sourit, et se retint de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins.

* * *

Il y avait un avantage à voyager en plein hiver : la saison avait été sèche, ce qui voulait dire que la route qu'ils suivaient n'était ni poussiéreuse (comme c'était le cas les mois d'été), ni glissante et boueuse comme lors de la saison des pluies. Les roues de leurs chariots suivaient les traces déjà creusées dans la terre gelée, mais il arrivait que les animaux perdent l'équilibre sur une surface glacée. La route droite et fragile était bordée par le gel, qui emprisonnait l'herbe marron. Les arbres qui déployaient habituellement leurs feuilles verdoyantes étaient nus, leurs branches essayant vainement d'atteindre le ciel de leurs doigts de bois. De temps à autre, ils passaient devant un bosquet d'arbres parés d'aiguilles éternellement vertes, mais dans l'ensemble, le paysage se résumait en un amas de marron, de gris et de bleu effacé.

Tooru se serait ennuyé s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager. Il savait comment s'occuper l'esprit. Et en temps normal, chevaucher aux côtés de Tetsurou aidait beaucoup, car c'était un vrai joueur : il pouvait créer un jeu à partir d'un rien. Énigmes, tourne-langues et jeux de mots ; c'était également un maître du shiritori, même s'il gardait ce dernier pour détendre l'atmosphère lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il accompagnait ces jeux de conversations anodines, quelques anecdotes et des histoires, que Tooru était libre d'écouter ou de commenter s'il le souhaitait.

C'était ce qu'il se passait _habituellement_ , mais aujourd'hui leur routine se trouvait quelque peu modifiée, et dire qu'il était agacé serait un euphémisme.

Il était à l'avant, la place d'un jeune seigneur ; Iwaizumi à sa gauche, légèrement plus en avant, et le plus au bord de la route possible. Il était aux côtés de Sawamura, avec lequel il n'échangeait pas un mot, ou alors pas assez fort pour que Tooru les entende depuis son cheval. Tetsurou était à sa droite, assez proche pour qu'il puisse le pousser de sa monture s'il le voulait. Et il l'avait sérieusement envisagé. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas invité Tetsurou s'il avait su qu'il serait ignoré de la sorte durant tout le voyage. Bokuto, un homme simple qui utilisait apparemment une importante quantité de graisse animale pour coiffer ses cheveux d'une manière affreuse, avait l'entière attention de Tetsurou. Il l'avait eu après seulement cinq minutes de trajet sur la vieille route et au début, Tooru n'en avait pas fait cas. Il s'était dit qu'au bout d'un moment, Bokuto aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'il partirait.

Sauf qu'à présent, au vu de l'avancée du soleil dans le ciel, cela faisait au moins deux heures. Deux longues heures à écouter Bokuto parler, de tout et de rien, de choses qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec eux (sa nourriture favorite, son talent autoproclamé du maniement de la lance), et le pire était que Tetsurou ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. En fait, il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire pendant toute la conversation. Tooru supposait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il souriait et riait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Tooru ne pouvait que fusiller du regard le crâne devant lui, comme s'il espérait que sa colère y fasse un trou.

— Je suis désolé, Daichi te l'a volé.

Tooru cligna des yeux, et tourna la tête… ah Sugawara. Un renard dans un troupeau de moutons. Ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un bois chaleureux, et sous l'un d'eux se trouvait un grain de beauté. Il tenait les rênes de son cheval si lâchement que Tooru avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à contrôler l'animal en se passant des rênes ou d'une selle. (Avait-il toujours était comme ça ? Cela ne faisait pas plus de cinq ans, mais Tooru n'en avait aucun souvenir.)

— Qui ?

Sugawara inclina la tête, le sourire sur son visage faussement chaleureux.

— Ton mari.

Tooru regarda devant lui le dos des deux hommes côtes à côtes.

— Pas besoin de s'excuser. Il paraît que c'est sain pour des époux d'être séparés de temps en temps.

— Je suis d'accord. Mais, répondit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant, les yeux pétillants, à ce que j'ai entendu cela ne fait que quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Assurément, vous ne vous êtes pas déjà lassé l'un de l'autre.

Tooru resta silencieux, et serra les dents.

— Je me souviens de toi, quand tu venais adolescent à Karasuno, continua Sugawara comme si le silence délibéré ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Je crois que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation. Pas assez longue pour vraiment se connaître du moins.

Tooru n'avait jamais sciemment rendu visite à Karasuno que pour y chercher son protégé, sale, et hors d'haleine après avoir couru dans les allées. Kageyama s'était rapproché des enfants là-bas. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, c'était assez évident. Il partait de la forteresse d'Aoba Johsai en suivant le sentier connectant les deux factions : de longues heures durant lesquelles il restait sur le côté de la route pour laisser les chariots passer. Ces voyages étaient souvent spontanés, quand Tooru était pris par des réunions du conseil, ou trop occupé pour lui apprendre l'escrime. Sa responsabilité était donc d'aller le chercher le jour suivant, un deuxième cheval derrière le sien pour ramener sa pupille à la maison.

(Bien-sûr, cela remontait à très loin.)

Et même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir l'ami des paysans qui vivaient là-bas, il avait appris à se faire des amis là où il pouvait. Alors il avait fureté. Il avait appris leurs noms, l'organisation précaire de leur hiérarchie. De cette façon, il devint tout d'abord l'ami de Sawamura, le prétendant au titre de chef de faction. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de cheveux argentés. Il avait des fragments de souvenirs ; Sugawara toujours en arrière-plan, courant derrière les petits villageois comme s'il était leur gardien.

— Je me souviens aussi de toi. Le fils du charpentier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sugawara hocha la tête.

— C'est ça.

Tooru s'autorisa un léger sourire : un avertissement.

— Et où est-ce qu'un fils de charpentier a-t-il appris à monter comme ça ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, très rapide au cours duquel Sugawara écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna ensuite de nouveau son regard devant lui, et répondit comme si les mots de Tooru avaient été masqués par le vent :

— Je pense que Daichi a assez monopolisé ton mari. Je vais le chercher.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

— J'insiste. Viens.

Il éperonna son cheval avant que Tooru ait eu le temps de protester, et avec un soupir d'exaspération, il le suivit. Le rire de Tetsurou retentit derrière eux, sans aucun doute dû à une remarque de son nouvel ami, et l'absence de Tooru ne se fit pas remarquer. Très bien. Tetsurou n'était plus autorisé à partager les gâteaux de riz d'Hitoka avec lui.

En un instant, Sugawara arriva entre les deux chevaux, touchant l'épaule de Sawamura pour l'interrompre en pleine phrase. Il se retourna, l'expression impérieuse, pour trouver le sourire sincère qu'affichait Sugawara (la différence entre ses sourires était flagrante, et Tooru nota un nouveau point commun entre eux.)

— Va moins vite. Je dois te parler, dit Sugawara sans attendre de réponse avant de faire ralentir son cheval.

Sawamura obéit immédiatement, lançant un regard d'excuse à Iwaizumi. Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit. Puis il fixa Tooru, et ce dernier dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rebrousser chemin et rentrer de là où il venait.

— Je suppose que ce n'était pas ton intention de me rejoindre, dit doucement Iwaizumi, ses yeux sombres allant vers la route.

Tooru restait à un mètre derrière, à sa droite.

— En effet, confirma-t-il.

Il regarda devant lui : les virages, le paysage au-delà des nombreux arbres effeuillés, et plus loin, la vue de montagnes couvertes de neige, leurs sommets cachés par les nuages.

— Encore combien de temps avant que la route ne se sépare ?

— Sawamura dit qu'on y sera en milieu d'après-midi, et que nos guides nous attendent là-bas.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a besoin de guides.

Tooru leva la tête avec dédain :

— On sait où se trouvent les villages. Et Aone a proposé de nous rencontrer, non ?

— Ces hommes viennent des contrées du nord, répondit Iwaizumi sur un ton beaucoup plus bas. Ils savent où sont les raccourcis. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à dormir dans le froid plus que de nécessaire.

Le froid était violent, leur mordant le nez et les joues. C'était un grand effort de bouger les lèvres : le vent les avait engourdies. Il se mit à penser à la nuit qui les attendait, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre une ville avant le crépuscule… Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils n'auraient pas à camper. Mais dans quelques semaines, les villes sur leur route se feraient de plus en plus rares ; et ce serait inévitable. Il n'aurait que des peaux d'animaux pour se protéger du vent glacial, coincé dans une tente avec Iwaizumi, dormant une fois de plus à ses côtés.

— À propos de ce matin, commença Iwaizumi, gêné.

Il avait visiblement du mal à s'exprimer, ouvrant sa bouche pour la refermer plus d'une fois. Tooru attendit, déconcerté.

— J'ai déversé ma colère sur toi, dit-il finalement sans regarder Tooru dans les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Tu t'excuses ?

— Non. Je reconnais seulement que c'était injuste.

Tooru pouffa.

— Quelle noblesse.

— Tu aurais préférait que je ne dise rien ?

— Parle-moi de ton père, lâcha Tooru, se mordant la langue dès que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas prévu de poser une question de la sorte. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était curieux. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait demandé, il aurait voulu reprendre ses mots, seulement pour s'épargner l'expression qu'arborait Iwaizumi à présent.

C'était le chagrin, c'était le deuil. C'était son propre visage lorsqu'il avait quitté Aoba Johsai, laissant derrière lui tout ce qu'il connaissait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? dit Iwaizumi, après un long silence.

Il y avait une certaine réticence, certes, mais il n'avait pas immédiatement rejeté sa requête. _Si quelqu'un doit faire un putain d'effort, autant que ce soit moi._ La surprise fut telle que le cerveau de Tooru n'eut pas le temps de bien réfléchir à la question avant de la poser.

— Il ne t'aime pas autant que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah. Une nouvelle bourde de sa part. Il vit la rage sur le visage d'Iwaizumi le faire froncer les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ne m'aimerait-il pas ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu ne sais rien de ma famille.

— Je pensais juste que, répondit Tooru en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main, un homme qui aime son fils ne le forcerait jamais à se marier.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête avec colère.

— Il chérit sa famille.

— Je n'y crois pas.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que le tien t'a abandonné ?

Tooru se mordit violemment la lèvre, et tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder les troncs défilant sur le côté de la route. Il l'avait mérité. C'était lui qui avait posé la question. Mais il avait quand même envie de pousser Iwaizumi de son cheval.

Le son de sabots frappant la terre gelée, et celui d'un rire distant retentirent derrière eux. Iwaizumi prit une grande inspiration.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était vraiment le cas.

De la sincérité. Du regret. Cela suffit à faire se retourner Tooru, qui lui lança un regard glacial.

— Tu le savais.

— Je jure que non. Je pensais que tu adorais ton père.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

— Parce que c'était le cas avant. Tu parlais toujours de lui avec le plus grand respect.

— Quand est-ce que je t'ai parlé de mon père ?

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Iwaizumi sembla chercher Tooru des yeux. Il reprit rapidement.

— Tu lui en veux.

Tooru rit, sans pour autant trouver cela drôle.

— Regarde où j'en suis, chéri, et dis-moi que je n'ai pas toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

Iwaizumi se redressa, et il évita son regard.

— C'est pour le bien de nos deux royaumes.

Tooru leva les yeux au ciel, mais personne ne le remarqua.

— Ce sont les mots du daimyo qui sortent de ta bouche.

— Il tient à moi, comme moi à lui. Et c'est dur de le voir dans cet état.

Il déglutit.

— Il est plus fin que tu ne l'imagines. Il saigne de l'intérieur. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire, à part le regarder mourir.

Iwaizumi ne pouvait qu'attendre alors que son père bien-aimé dépérissait, et il l'aimait quand même, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tooru ne s'imaginait pas être aussi clément.

Il embrassa du regard la route devant eux, et respira une bouffée d'air froid qui lui brûla la gorge.

— Mon père n'aurait que faire de me voir mourir, murmura-t-il.

Il ne porta pas son regard sur les yeux qui le fixaient.

— Je suis déjà mort à ses yeux.


	6. Calypso

Bonjour fandom mort ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Va-t'en. Tu n'auras rien.

Tooru porta le gâteau de riz à ses lèvres et chercha à atteindre la pâte de haricots avec sa langue. Il savoura son dessert, prenant bien son temps avant d'avaler.

Tetsurou le regardait comme si le creux de sa main renfermait le secret de l'immortalité.

— C'était un cadeau de Yachi-chan ? Je suis sûr que c'est délicieux, souffla-t-il, l'air gourmand.

Tooru lui sourit avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

— C'est _en effet_ délicieux, et tu n'en auras pas une miette.

Tetsurou fit la moue.

— Rapiat.

— Lâcheur.

Tetsurou leva les bras d'exaspération.

— On est parti ce matin ! Comment j'ai pu déjà te négliger ?

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre à ton nouvel ami ? Ou peut-être que tu préférerais te le taper ? ricana Tooru, tout en évitant le regard de surprise que son ami lui lança.

— Tooru. Après toutes ses années d'amitié, tu doutes de ma dévotion envers toi ? Tu t'abaisses à une jalousie puérile ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et reprit une bouchée en laissant délibérément échapper un petit bruit de plaisir. Tetsurou se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et Tooru se retint de sourire.

— Ce n'est pas puéril. C'est mon choix de ne pas partager mon dessert avec toi, vu que tu m'as ignoré toute la journée.

Il sourit à nouveau.

— J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

Tetsurou grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de retourner à son assiette, dans laquelle restaient encore quelques bouchées de bouillie d'avoine. Tooru avala le dernier morceau, puis lécha ses doigts encore couverts de riz. Il lui en restait un, et si Tetsurou avait changé d'attitude d'ici demain, il le lui offrirait en récompense au prochain repas. Cela restait de l'ordre de la possibilité.

Il inspira, et profita du fait que son corps encore frigorifié se réchauffait doucement sous le toit de l'auberge. Cette nuit, leur première nuit, ils restaient dans l'auberge d'une petite ville qui se trouvait à une semaine de marche des montagnes de Datekougyou. Ils n'auraient pas toujours cette chance, et seraient parfois obligés de dormir dans la nature. Il était donc très reconnaissant pour cette nuit, pour la tiédeur qui émanait des lanternes et la chaleur ambiante de l'établissement. Ils étaient en sécurité ici, et ce ne serait peut-être plus le cas dans quelques jours.

Leur premier jour de voyage s'était déroulé sans accrocs, et même s'il avait été ennuyeux, l'ennui valait mieux que le danger. Ils avaient continué pendant plusieurs heures, avant d'atteindre l'embranchement de la route en milieu d'après-midi. Là-bas, deux hommes étranges les attendaient. Les deux portaient de grands chapeaux de paille qui couvraient leurs yeux. Ils parlèrent peu, seulement à Sawamura, avant de rejoindre l'arrière du groupe en silence. Tooru ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit, mais le groupe avait continué sur la route de gauche, certainement celle qui menait au Nord. Il avait passé le reste du trajet aux côtés d'Iwaizumi, mais ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la ville à la tombée de la nuit.

Un vieux couple et leur fille géraient l'auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient enchantés de servir la noblesse, et s'affairaient tout particulièrement autour d'Iwaizumi : ce n'était apparemment pas son premier séjour ici, et ils en gardaient un bon souvenir. Par extension, ils étaient très attentionnés à l'égard de Tooru, le nouveau mari de leur protecteur. Il les laissait faire uniquement parce qu'on lui avait servi une bouillie et du lait chauffé à boire. On l'avait ensuite laissé manger tranquillement aux côtés de Tetsurou.

Cependant, il commençait à somnoler une fois rassasié par le goût du sucré des gâteaux de riz et du lait. La chambre qui lui avait été donnée était naturellement faite pour qu'il la partage avec son mari. Avant d'aller se coucher, il demanda aux aubergistes une seconde couverture : il attrapait facilement froid, leur expliqua-t-il. Mais au lieu d'ajouter la couverture au futon posé au centre, il l'apporta à l'autre bout de la pièce et se couvrit avec, sur les tatamis secs. Il était épuisé, et n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour une dispute : il fut donc soulagé qu'Iwaizumi ne lui pose aucune question.

Tooru se retourna lorsqu'Iwaizumi commença à se changer pour des vêtements de nuits. Lui-même retira son pantalon et son haut, qui empestait déjà la sueur et le cheval. Il demanderait aux aubergistes de les lui laver, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'habituer à faire nettoyer ses vêtements si tôt dans leur expédition.

— Iwaizumi.

— Hmm.

Tooru mit une chemise aux tons clairs pour dormir, le tissu doux, mais assez épais pour le protéger contre le froid de l'hiver.

— Que penses-tu de Bokuto ?

Il y eut une pause, le bruit de vêtements que l'on froisse cessa et de la confusion se fit entendre dans la voix d'Iwaizumi.

— Mon capitaine ? Koutarou ?

— Tu en connais un autre ?

Le froissement repris.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poserais des questions à son sujet.

Tooru baissa son regard sur ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête.

— Oublie. Ça ne fait rien.

— Il t'a offensé ? Ne le prends pas trop à cœur, il est juste comme ça. Ce n'était pas son intention.

Tooru lança un regard derrière lui : Iwaizumi avait changé de pantalon, mais restait torse nu, devant le matelas. Tooru allait se retourner, un sentiment d'inconfort au fond de la gorge, mais... il ne _pouvait_ tout simplement _pas_. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas bouger. C'était comme si de la sève forçait ses paupières à rester ouvertes : il ne pouvait détourner le regard. La panique fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Mais Iwaizumi était si _musclé_ (mais il le savait déjà, alors pourquoi cela importait maintenant ?). Ses épaules étaient larges, sa peau brune malgré l'hiver. Ses bras semblaient puissants, leur forme perceptible malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Ses mains (calleuses et larges, les doigts qui avaient tenu les cuisses de Tooru) tenaient à présent une petite bourse de soie, et Tooru l'observa en effleurer le tissu avant de la déposer près de son oreiller. Il ne savait pas qu'il se faisait observer d'une façon si indécente. Tooru savait qu'il agissait de façon indécente, et qu'il devait arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Même lorsqu'Iwaizumi croisa son regard, il ne pouvait se détourner, mon dieu, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, pourquoi…

— C'est un homme bon.

Tooru prit une inspiration et ses vêtements sales. Il les mit en boule, se leva et les déposa dans un des paniers du couloir. Il retourna à son lit de fortune à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se glisser dedans, couvrant sa tête afin que ses yeux ne puissent plus le trahir. Le sol nu était dur sous lui, mais c'était bien mieux que l'alternative.

— Bonne nuit.

Sa voix était étouffée par l'épais tissu. Il put voir la lanterne s'éteindre, et la chambre être plongée dans l'obscurité.

— Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le plus grand des deux guides s'appelait Tsukishima, et ses yeux pâles et sinistres avaient la couleur de l'or. Sa voix était douce et basse. Il n'adressait la parole qu'à Sawamura et à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un certain Yamaguchi. De nombreuses clochettes étaient accrochées à la ceinture de ce dernier. Une mélodie jaillissait de chacun de ses mouvements. Tooru n'avait aucune idée de leur potentielle utilité, mais il n'avait entendu personne remettre en cause cet accoutrement.

Aucun des deux ne retira son chapeau de paille, pas même à l'aube, lorsque le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

— La route va se poursuivre dans la forêt, vers le nord-ouest, indiqua Tsukishima à Sawamura, l'air profondément ennuyé. Le chemin est plus étroit et les chariots auront du mal à passer, mais ça devrait être gérable.

— Ça nous fera gagner au moins une journée. Et on a moins de chance de rencontrer d'autres voyageurs, intervint Yamaguchi.

Il était beaucoup plus généreux en sourire que son compagnon.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle. Merci à tous les deux, répondit Sawamura.

C'était un renvoi poli : les deux acquiescèrent avant de retourner à l'arrière. Tooru ne les suivit pas du regard, de peur d'y croiser quelqu'un de désagréable. Jusque là, il avait eu la chance de ne pas _entendre_ le grommellement de la voix qu'il connaissait tant, ni même voir le visage de son propriétaire. C'était le résultat de prudentes manœuvres évasives, qui consistaient à regarder dans la direction opposée à chaque fois qu'une chevelure noir corbeau apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Malheureusement, nombreux étaient les hommes et les femmes les accompagnant dont la chevelure avait cette couleur : il ignorait donc plus de personnes que prévu. Il avait même déjà détourné accidentellement les yeux en apercevant Tetsurou. Mais c'était la meilleure solution, se disait-il.

— On dirait que nous allons devoir camper ce soir, murmura Tetsurou. Trouver une auberge au milieu de la forêt me semble compromis.

C'était la vérité, et Tooru redoutait déjà la tombée de la nuit. Pour plus d'une raison : le fait de devoir dormir sur le sol gelé de la forêt, ainsi que de partager une tente avec Iwaizumi alors qu'il ne s'était pas remis de son propre comportement inexcusable de la veille. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se retrouver à l'étroit dans une tente sans issue possible. Qu'arriverait-il s'il apercevait une partie de l'abdomen d'Iwaizumi et que ses hormones décidaient de le trahir ? Cette simple idée lui fit serrer les rênes de sa jument, qui secoua la tête, consciente de son malaise.

— J'aime bien dormir dehors ! ajouta Bokuto de l'autre côté de Tetsurou.

Tetsurou se tournait déjà pour lui rendre son sourire alors que Tooru levait les yeux au ciel. Il ignora la conversation qui suivit, se concentrant sur la route devant lui. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passerait une fois la nuit tombée.

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

Il ne pensait pas qu'avoir aussi froid était possible. Les frissons qui le parcouraient étaient impossibles à réprimer : il tremblait de tout son corps, ses muscles réclamaient désespérément de la chaleur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Les peaux d'animaux dont leur tente était constituée bloquaient le vent, mais n'isolait que très peu, et la chaleur émanant de son corps et de celui d'Iwaizumi se perdait dans les quelques ouvertures de la tente. Il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture faite d'un tissu épais doublée de coton. Ils étaient couchés sur une fine paillasse, qui n'empêchait malheureusement pas le froid de se faire sentir. Il avait peur de s'endormir, et de ne jamais se réveiller.

— Oikawa.

Tooru ferma les yeux et grinça des dents, car il savait déjà ce qu'Iwaizumi allait proposer.

— Je refuse.

Iwaizumi grogna.

— Tes dents claquent. J'arrive pas à m'endormir.

— Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?

— Je résiste bien au froid, grommela Iwaizumi.

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre, comme s'il arrangeait les draps pour être plus à l'aise.

— Je ne le dirais à personne si c'est à cause de ta fierté ridicule.

Tooru émit un bruit de désespoir et Iwaizumi grogna.

— Ton obstination m'énerve. Je ne te le proposerais pas deux fois.

— Comment un si gentil garçon a-t-il pu devenir quelqu'un comme toi ? siffla Tooru.

Il rêvait du feu de camp sur lequel ils avaient préparé leur dîner, et dont il restait sûrement quelques braises au milieu du camp. Il considéra brièvement aller s'asseoir à côté, mais il avait de bonnes raisons de penser que Kageyama était de garde, et cela n'en valait pas la peine.

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rétorqua Iwaizumi.

— Tu sens sûrement mauvais, geignit Tooru.

— On a pas à se toucher. Je sais à quel point l'idée te dégoûte. Juste se rapprocher sera suffisant.

Tooru hésitait encore, et Iwaizumi soupira, fatigué.

— Juste… Viens-là.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait avant de rouler sur sa gauche. Une nouvelle couverture fut levée et rapidement enveloppée autour de lui, pour ne pas laisser le temps à la chaleur de s'échapper. Et oh… _oh_. Il n'avait jamais autorisé une autre personne à entendre le son qui lui échappa. C'était une fournaise sous ces couvertures, semblable à une parcelle de soleil rayonnant sur son fauteuil préféré, et il ne pensait pas avoir un jour ressenti un tel _soulagement_. Il respira, les yeux fermés de béatitude. Quand il les ouvrit, il réussit à percevoir malgré l'obscurité le large dos d'Iwaizumi devant lui. Il s'était immédiatement retourné. Tooru n'eut pas la force de s'en offenser ; c'était un soulagement supplémentaire : il n'avait pas à partager plus d'air que nécessaire.

— Tu es brûlant, souffla Tooru.

Il essayait de contrôler son traître de corps qui le suppliait de se rapprocher, de coller son visage contre le dos qui était très certainement la source principale de cette chaleur. C'était ce qu'il craignait : il redevenait agité ; sauf qu'à présent la panique était absente, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus inquiétante. Le fait qu'Iwaizumi ne sente pas mauvais n'aidait pas : il sentait le cuir et le bois fumé. Une odeur étonnamment agréable.

— Je te l'avais dit. Dors maintenant.

— Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? Tout le monde sait qu'on est marié. Ils pensent certainement qu'on dort comme ça peut importe ce que je leur dis.

— Personne qui nous verrait ne penserait qu'on est si affectueux, pouffa Tooru.

Iwaizumi resta silencieux, et même le bruit de sa respiration se perdait dans le souffle du vent. Tooru n'aimait pas cela, car il se souvenait s'être rapidement endormi, bercé par ce rythme régulier, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été contraints de dormir ensemble. Il avança ses doigts, et posa sa paume contre la surface musclée. _Où est le dégoût ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas révolté, Tooru ?_ Il pouvait à présent sentir sa respiration sans l'entendre. Elle tressaillit un instant à son toucher, et Tooru se souvint soudainement de la nuit dernière, de son incapacité à détourner le regard.

— Tu es sûr de ça ? murmura Iwaizumi, si doucement que les mots furent presque dérobés par le vent.

La respiration de Tooru se coinça dans sa gorge. Il retira sa main, et la porta contre son torse. Son visage s'était réchauffé, et il ne frissonnait plus.

— J'en suis certain.

* * *

Il se réveilla affreusement embarrassé.

Il ne pouvait croiser le regard de personne, encore moins celui de son partenaire de tente, alors qu'ils démontaient le camp. Cela n'aidait pas qu'à son réveil, il s'était retrouvé totalement collé contre Iwaizumi, comme une orchidée parasite accrochée à un tronc d'arbre. Le corps de son mari avait été d'une rigidité cadavérique, détournant la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé et supportait-il cela, Tooru n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire en premier lieu. Et il était en colère, parce que l'alternative serait d'avoir honte, et un homme tel que lui ne devrait jamais ressentir pareil sentiment. Donc il était en colère (embarrassé), et plus d'une fois dans la matinée il lui répondit méchamment, sans jamais croiser son regard.

Il suivit Tetsurou dès que le camp fut levé une nouvelle fois : c'était devenu une habitude. Mais Bokuto ne s'était pas perdu dans la forêt pendant la nuit, et il continuait à être insupportable à écouter. Il s'éloignerait bien, mais ses autres choix étaient Sugawara, qui honnêtement était beaucoup trop perspicace ; ou Iwaizumi, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder dans les yeux. _Je devrais peut-être voir si Tobio a besoin de compagnie_ , pensa sombrement Tooru.

— Kuroo, tu bouges trop quand tu dors. Je vais être couvert de bleus si ça continue, geignit Bokuto détruisant ainsi le mur de protection que Tooru avait érigé entre eux.

Il tourna la tête vers eux alors que Tetsurou jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui.

— C'est pas de ma faute…

— Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

Bokuto leva les sourcils face au ton acerbe de la question, et Tetsurou contracta sa mâchoire.

— Je ne vais pas dormir tout seul par ce temps, Tooru, dit-il sans sa fermeté habituelle.

— Je serais mort de froid si Kuroo n'avait pas été là ! Il m'a bien tenu chaud, rit Bokuto.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient avec espièglerie, et Tetsurou tenta de l'avertir du regard sans succès. Tooru se sentait nauséeux : seul un idiot n'aurait pas compris le sous-entendu dans ces mots.

— Grâce à notre chaleur corporelle, s'empressa de rajouter Tetsurou.

— Euh ben oui, et aussi parce que…

Tetsurou pointa du doigt la forêt, avec une expression faussement enthousiaste.

— Oh, regarde Bokuto… C'est pas un cerf là-bas ? Ce serait pas sympa d'avoir de la viande fraîche pour ce soir ?

Bokuto ferma la bouche, et tourna prestement son regard vers les bois. Au milieu des broussailles sèches et friables, il était évident qu'aucun animal ne se trouvait dans leur champ de vision, mis à part quelques moineaux voletant de branche en branche. Bokuto fronça les sourcils, l'air grandement déçu.

— Je ne vois rien.

Tetsurou fit claquer sa langue, l'air plutôt fier de lui.

— Quel dommage ! Mes yeux doivent me jouer des tours.

Il se tourna alors vers Tooru, suppliant, son ton redevenu nerveux :

— Tooru…

— On dirait que Sugawara n'a personne à qui parler. Je vais aller lui faire la conversation, décida Tooru haut et fort.

Il éperonna les flancs de sa jument pour la faire accélérer.

— Au revoir.

— Mais, Tooru…

Tooru n'entendit pas le reste et sans un regard en arrière, il arriva au galop aux côtés de Sugawara et de son sourire hypocrite qu'il lui rendit. Il réalisa qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation creuse, alors il ne fit pas d'effort. Sugawara n'essaya pas non plus de décrypter le cerveau Tooru aujourd'hui. Au lieu de cela, il regardait simplement le dos de Sawamura, qui chevauchait à l'avant avec Iwaizumi. Il resta silencieux, et Tooru lui en fut reconnaissant, car il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de calmer son irritation en comptant les pas de son cheval.

Au cours de la journée, ils firent plusieurs haltes pour que tout le monde puisse se dégourdir les muscles, et pour désaltérer les chevaux grâce aux ruisseaux qui longeaient la route. L'eau était horriblement froide, comme si ce n'était que de la neige tout juste fondue venant des montagnes. Mais son goût était exquis, on ne peut plus propre. Tooru en remplit sa gourde, la but d'une traite, avant de la remplir à nouveau. Son estomac s'en trouva gelée, mais c'était une douleur rafraîchissante, et il se sentit plus alerte. Cela ne calma en rien sa colère frémissante, mais il l'ignora — il savait à quel point c'était dangereux de laisser sa colère l'infecter ainsi, mais là il n'en avait que faire.

Le ruisseau suivait la route jusque dans la forêt, principalement en ligne droite : il n'y avait que très peu de virages. Ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt au crépuscule, avant de rejoindre un vaste champ dont on ne pouvait voir la fin. Il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit à l'abri des arbres, Tooru attacha donc sa jument à une branche à proximité. Il caressa son museau pendant un moment, lui donna quelques poignées de céréales avant d'entrer à son tour dans les bois.

Il suivit le ruisseau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci forme un petit bassin. Il savait que l'eau serait affreusement froide, mais il ne pouvait supporter la saleté qu'il sentait sous ses ongles et sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla sur les feuilles gelées près du bord, et plongea ses mains dans le bassin. Il serra les dents et récupéra de l'eau dans ses mains avant de s'en asperger le visage. Il haleta, cligna des yeux pour y chasser les gouttes, quand un tissu fut lâché sur ses jambes.

— Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ?

Tooru prit le tissu et l'utilisa pour se sécher le visage. Sa peau lui semblait neuve et à vif.

— Depuis quand ton odeur te préoccupe ?

— Depuis que tu ne veux même plus me regarder.

Tooru s'occupa à enlever le plus de saleté possible de sous ses ongles, ignorant la brûlure de l'eau froide. Sa peau devenait rouge. Tetsurou s'agenouilla à ses côtés, retira plusieurs couches de vêtements qui vinrent pendre à sa taille, dévoilant son torse. Il tenait un linge qu'il imbiba dans le ruisseau, et Tooru remarqua que la chair de poule s'emparait déjà de ses avant-bras. Tetsurou le regardait du coin des yeux.

— Combien de temps tu vas encore continuer ton caprice ? demanda-t-il en passant le chiffon mouillé sur son visage, sa nuque, et ses bras. Il frissonna, la chair de poule de plus en plus apparente.

— Quand je t'ai demandé si tu préférerais te le taper, je ne voulais pas dire _littéralement_ , lâcha Tooru en maintenant sa gourde jusqu'à ce que l'eau touche le bout de ses manches et que des bulles fassent leur apparition.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? grogna Tetsurou, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec colère.

Le geste ne fit que les décoiffer encore plus.

— Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs partenaires avant. Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ?

— Mais c'est un capitaine de Seijou, insista Tooru, vous allez devoir vous séparer dans quelques semaines. Si tu t'attaches trop…

— Oh épargnez-moi votre inquiétude, mon seigneur, interrompit sarcastiquement Tetsurou en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aimes juste pas l'idée de me partager avec qui que ce soit.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gronda Tooru.

— J'ai tort, peut-être ? Tu n'avais aucun problème avec mes partenaires d'Aoba Johsai parce que tu savais que je ne ressentais rien pour eux. Mais maintenant que je couche avec quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami, tu trouves moyen d'objecter.

Tooru arracha ses mains du bassin, rangea sa gourde et secoua l'eau encore accrochée à ses mains. Quelques gouttes atteignirent le visage en colère de Tetsurou, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas, et garda son regard noir.

— Très bien, dit Tooru, très bien. Vu que tu trouves que je ne suis qu'un _connard_ odieux, tu n'as plus à te soucier de moi.

Il se leva, et épousseta la terre et les aiguilles de pin de ses vêtements.

Tetsurou grogna, et jeta son chiffon dans le bassin de frustration.

— _Tu sais_ que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Mais Tooru se dirigeait déjà vers le camp, la colère lui nouant toujours la gorge. Il serra les poings, une envie irrépressible de frapper quelque chose.

— J'espère qu'il te baisera bien ce soir, hurla-t-il en retour.

Il était beaucoup trop loin pour comprendre ce que Tetsurou lui cria, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il était en colère.

— _Tu n'aimes juste pas l'idée de me partager avec qui que ce soit,_ marmonna Tooru avec amertume. Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Un idiot comme lui, pensait-il mieux comprendre les sentiments de Tooru que Tooru lui-même ? _Quelle putain arrogante._

Il ne croisa le regard de personne quand il revint au camp. Il était sans ami, personne parmi eux avec qui ils pouvaient partager un sourire. Pour se changer les idées, il partit ramasser des branches pour faire du feu. Il prit du temps pour dégager le sol où il monterait leur tente pour la nuit, sans attendre l'aide d'Iwaizumi.

Tout ça pour ne pas se poser les questions fatidiques : pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Parce qu'il connaissait la réponse ; que celle-ci était difficile à accepter, et qu'elle lui était devenue bien trop familière au fil des ans. Cela avait commencé avec ses frères, et s'était amplifié, rouge et fétide, quand Kageyama avait grandi. C'était un horrible sentiment, pour une personne horrible.

La peur n'avait rien à faire, installée si confortablement dans le cœur de Tooru.

* * *

— Ça fait deux jours de suite que tu décides de voyager à mes côtés.

Le visage de Sugawara ne trahissait aucune émotion, le regard au loin. Tooru avait l'impression que plus les jours avançaient, plus la convivialité qu'il lui avait montrée initialement disparaissait. À l'époque où Tooru allait à Karasuno pour récupérer Kageyama, il ne lui témoignait que de l'amitié. Maintenant, il était froid, une attitude qu'il semblait lui réserver, et cela se remarquait. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, il en était certain ; bien que ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir des gens à dos, encore moins quelqu'un comme Sugawara. Tooru était convaincu qu'il était plutôt dangereux et très doué pour ne pas le laisser paraître (ce qui bien sûr le rendait encore _plus_ dangereux.)

— Tu disais qu'on n'avait pas eu la chance d'apprendre à se connaître. J'aimerais remédier à ça.

Tooru avait également ignoré Tetsurou toute la journée, et il s'ennuyait, mais il décida de garder cela pour lui. Sugawara le considéra un instant.

— Je pense que j'en sais assez.

— J'ai peur de ne pas être d'accord, sourit Tooru. Dis-moi, Suga-chan, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Le regard meurtrier qui lui répondit fut suffisamment éloquent : Tooru en eut un léger frisson.

— Pourquoi tu agis comme si je voulais réduire Karasuno en cendre ?

Son expression assassine disparut et Sugawara éclata de rire.

— Vraiment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

— Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien, assura Tooru. Ton comportement ne me dérange pas du tout. Je me demandais juste pourquoi.

Il continuait de sourire, et secoua la tête. Le soleil pâle illumina ses cheveux argentés.

— Je te fais confiance Oikawa-sama. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aie à t'apprécier.

Tooru haussa les sourcils.

— Ah, alors c'est de la haine. Tu veux bien développer ?

— On est comme une famille, comme tu peux l'imaginer, dit Sugawara.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le petit groupe derrière eux, la plupart divisés en duo ou trio, bavardant et riant entre eux. C'était un groupe jovial, bien qu'un peu bruyant.

— J'ai moi-même été adopté par le clan Karasuno. Mon père, le charpentier dont tu te souviens, fut assez généreux pour me garder. Les autres qui voyagent avec nous ont une histoire similaire. Tanaka, Asahi, Noya…

Tooru ne regarda pas plus loin que les hommes que désignait tour à tour Sugawara.

—… tous des orphelins, accueillis par notre village quand ils le tombèrent dessus.

Son regard froid revint se poser sur Tooru, qui devina où cette conversation les menait. Il pouvait apercevoir une chevelure noire dans son champ de vision. Il pouvait sentir des yeux le fixer. Sa gorge le brûlait et son genou le lançait. Son cœur battait au même rythme. Un. _C'est sa faute_. Deux. _C'est sa faute_. Trois. _C'est_ _ **ta**_ _faute_ …

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kageyama. Il refuse de me donner les détails, je suppose que personne n'est au courant, sauf peut-être Hinata. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Son regard était glacial, son beau visage se durcit. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tooru.

— Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que tu as jeté un garçon de quinze ans hors de ton royaume, à se débrouiller tout seul dans un monde empli de haine et de violence. Tu peux aider ces villages de Datekougyou et nous payer grassement en fer. Mais je n'oublierai jamais le garçon qu'on a retrouvé comme un fantôme, des pansements sur ses plaies pas encore cicatrisées. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu lui as fait. Et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Tooru resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ses phalanges étaient blanches à force de tenir les rênes aussi serrées, mais il ne laissait pas cet inconfort transparaître sur son visage. Il ne regrettait pas. Il ne consacrerait pas le peu de sentiments qu'il lui restait à regretter ce qui ne pouvait être changé.

— Je vois.

Le visage de Sugawara redevint doux, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Qu'il était sournois. Tooru ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester, à son grand amusement cynique.

— Tu ne veux pas te justifier ?

La voix de Tooru était basse, et il se pencha pour caresser le cou de sa jument.

— Expliquer mon raisonnement ne changerait pas l'opinion que tu as de moi, Sugawara. C'est certain.

— Je suis content que tu le comprennes.

— J'aimerais que tu prennes cependant une chose en considération.

Sugawara inclina la tête.

— Et quelle est-elle ?

Tooru se tourna alors. Il s'autorisa à regarder où il se refusait avant. Il chercha des yeux une chevelure noire, et ses yeux en croisèrent d'autres. Il y vit de la surprise, de la colère, de la culpabilité, du désespoir, puis plus rien. Kageyama ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

— T'es-tu déjà demandé, dit Tooru lentement, s'il l'avait peut-être mérité ?

* * *

 _Avant_

— Tooru, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec Hajime-kun ? Il a été si patient.

— Mais Maman…

Tooru enfouit encore plus son visage dans sa robe, et se détendit quand des doigts caressèrent doucement ses cheveux.

— Il est si mal élevé. La dernière fois qu'il était là, il…

— Mon chéri, murmura Hoshiko, un sourire dans la voix, Hajime-kun n'a pas d'ami ici. Il est loin de chez lui. Si tu étais loin de chez toi, tu ne voudrais pas avoir un ami ?

Sa première visite à Seijou remontait à loin, avant qu'il ne se soucie d'impressionner tout le monde, avant qu'il n'ait rencontré le fils du seigneur du clan dans son verger de pêcher. Il n'en conservait presque aucun souvenir, mais ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était le plus loin de chez lui qu'il avait voyagé. Mais c'était dur de se représenter une époque dont il ne se souvenait plus, alors il imagina un autre endroit : là où la terre et la mer se côtoyaient, marchant près d'une ville portuaire en tenant la main de sa mère. Là-bas, l'air sentait le sel et le poisson, et il engourdissait ses yeux. Aussi agréable fût cette ville, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se promener sans une main à tenir.

Tooru la regarda avec une légère moue.

— Je suppose.

Hoshiko sourit, resplendissante. Elle caressa son visage, et il fondit à son toucher.

— Tu vois.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, pour enfouir son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs à la fragrance florale. Il n'oserait pas agir ainsi devant son père, ou Seiichi, ou Ryouta ou Isao, parce qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. Il avait huit ans maintenant, et il n'avait pas été dorloté depuis longtemps. Il était trop âgé pour rester collé à sa mère, mais c'était rassurant, une habitude qui ne se défaisait pas facilement.

— La maman de Tetsurou ne veut pas qu'il sorte aujourd'hui.

Sa main chatouillait son dos, de haut en bas, comme pour calmer un enfant malade.

— Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Keiji-kun ?

— Il a un rhume.

— Et les deux garçons qui traînent toujours près des écuries ? Tu avais dit que tu les aimais bien.

Il les aimait bien, c'est vrai, ils étaient brutaux et ne se souciaient pas de son rang social bien plus élevé. Ils le poussaient dans la terre comme s'il était un garçon ordinaire, ce qui le rendait inconditionnellement heureux. Il avait l'intention d'aller les voir, et avec le garçon Iwaizumi en plus, n'importe quel jeu qu'ils choisiraient serait beaucoup plus amusant. Avec un soupir, il quitta les genoux d'Hoshiko. Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux, et sourit tandis qu'elle le recoiffait doucement.

— Va, mon prince. Je vais arranger des fleurs avec la mère Hajime-kun. Oh, c'est une femme charmante.

 _Si elle est si charmante, pourquoi a-t-elle si mal élevé son fils ?_

Ses pensées étaient amères alors qu'il ouvrait les portes shojis des quartiers personnels de sa mère, avant de les refermer derrière lui une fois dans le couloir. Des servants s'affairaient autour de lui sans lui prêter attention : ils avaient beaucoup de travail, avec plusieurs dignitaires en visite, ainsi que toute leur suite. Cela demandait une grande quantité de nourritures et de chambres, et de l'espace en plus dans les écuries. Personne n'avait le temps de remarquer le plus jeune fils du seigneur, et cela lui allait très bien. Personne ne l'embêtait alors qu'il traversait le château en direction du hall principal, puis vers les marches de pierre du chemin menant aux portes d'entrée. Il se faufila dans les jardins aux bords de la route, suivant son intuition. Et en effet, il trouva le garçon les mains dans l'étang, en train d'examiner la boue au fond de l'eau. Lorsque Tooru s'approcha, il remarqua que ses petites mains formaient un plus petit bassin dans lequel nageait un têtard noir. Tooru plissa son nez avec dégoût.

— Hajime.

Le garçon se retourna brusquement, le visage illuminé par un enthousiasme disproportionné compte tenu de la situation. Ses joues étaient excessivement rondes, ses bras et jambes toujours extrêmement fins. Depuis l'année dernière, il avait très peu changé. C'était d'un étrange réconfort.

— Tooru !

Tooru détourna le regard.

— Ma mère m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Oh ! Attends une seconde.

Hajime remit ses mains dans l'étang pour relâcher son prisonnier, puis il se les sécha promptement sur son pantalon. Il présenta à Tooru son poing fermé.

— Tiens, ordonna Hajime.

Machinalement, Tooru tendit la main, dans laquelle fut déposée une pierre marron dont la surface était plissée et avait la texture de l'écorce.

— Je ne l'ai pas perdu, déclara fièrement Hajime en levant le menton, comme s'il avait accompli un exploit extraordinaire.

Tooru écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est…

— Le noyau de pêche, de la dernière fois. J'y ai fait attention, comme tu m'avais dit.

La chair de la pêche avait été consciencieusement retirée de son centre. Cette graine pouvait provenir de n'importe quel fruit, il n'avait pas la preuve qu'elle provenait de la même pêche qui fut le fruit de sa promesse spontanée. Mais il savait qu'Hajime ne lui mentait pas. Tooru ne l'en pensait pas capable, si toutefois l'idée traversait son esprit simplet. Il l'observa, se sentant étrangement perturbé.

— Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère ou juste un idiot.

Hajime se hérissa, et Tooru se rattrapa rapidement.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on jouerait ensemble si tu le gardais, c'est ça ? Très bien. On peut jouer ensemble.

Instantanément, comme de la neige au soleil, la colère d'Iwaizumi disparut. Il sourit, d'un sourire où il manquait une dent, comme celui Tooru. Il était trop content, et Tooru se détourna.

— Il y a deux autres personnes qui pourraient vouloir venir. Viens, on va les chercher.

Il commença à contourner l'étang en direction des écuries sans attendre la réponse d'Hajime. Ce dernier le rattrapa en un instant, ralentissant pour se mettre à son allure.

Il restèrent à l'abri dans les jardins, pour éviter le monde sur la route. Ils n'étaient pas très vastes, mais c'était pour laisser la place à un énorme donjon et aux nombreux bâtiments annexes qui formaient le complexe intérieur. Cela n'échappa pas à Hajime, qui regardait derrière eux en marchant, admirant l'édifice dont ils s'éloignaient. Tooru se surprit à surveiller les pas d'Hajime au cas où il trébucherait sur une pierre ou une racine qu'il n'aurait pas vues.

— Ton château est super grand, nota Hajime.

— Évidemment, répondit Tooru hautainement. Mon père mérite au moins ça ! Un si grand seigneur mérite le meilleur château au monde.

Il regarda également derrière eux.

— Et il n'est même pas fini. Mon père veut l'agrandir : il y aura une tour pour observer la lune, et une salle pour le thé couverte d'or. Bientôt, ce sera encore plus splendide.

Hajime inclina la tête.

— Tu vas hériter du royaume ?

— J'ai trois grands frères, marmonna Tooru.

Il se ressaisit néanmoins en un instant.

— Mais père dit que je suis son préféré ! Je pense que c'est à _moi_ que reviendra la forteresse.

Ils sautèrent sur plusieurs larges pierres plates qui s'alignaient au milieu de l'étang. Leur reflet était tremblant et grisâtre, l'eau se confondait en petites vagues créées par la nage des poissons, tandis que quelques plumes canards s'amassaient aux rives. Les deux garçons avaient continué leur chemin en silence alors qu'il se rapprochait de la route, et que les graviers sombres et la terre meuble du jardin laissaient place à une terre poussiéreuse. Personne n'accordait trop d'attention à ces deux garçons aux habits beaucoup trop sophistiqués pour appartenir à des paysans.

— Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda Tooru pour combler le silence.

Ils passèrent la porte, s'écartant du passage pour laisser passer un chariot.

— J'avais une petite sœur, murmura doucement Hajime, sa voix presque perdue au milieu de la lointaine clameur. Elle est morte avant son premier anniversaire.

Il aurait préféré avoir gardé le silence.

— Mes condoléances.

Hajime secoua la tête.

— Ça va.

Ça n'allait clairement pas, et Tooru continua de les guider, embarrassé de ne pas savoir quoi dire à présent. Hajime regardait le sol devant eux, ses sourcils froncés d'une façon que Tooru trouva familière. Il voulait dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ne serait-ce pas inapproprié de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave ? Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si l'un de ses frères venait à mourir. Il ne pensait pas que l'expérience serait très agréable, mais il ne pensait pas non plus ressentir la peine qu'exprimait le visage d'Hajime. Ils n'étaient pas cruels envers lui, mais ils ne lui parlaient que très rarement : c'était le petit chiot qui les suivait partout, cherchant à ramasser leurs miettes. Il ne tenait pas autant à eux qu'il tenait à sa mère et son père, ou comme Hajime tenait à sa petite sœur. Tetsurou alors ? Tooru imagina brièvement son plus vieil ami pâle et immobile, et… oui, ça faisait vraiment mal. Il fit une grimace, un poids sur l'estomac. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment pendant longtemps, puisqu'ils atteignirent rapidement les écuries. Il y avait autant d'agitation ici que dans le reste du château, avec les servants portant des sceaux d'eau et des bottes de foin pour les chevaux des invités. L'air était saturé par l'odeur de fumier et de cheval, une odeur nostalgique qui n'était pas totalement repoussante. Il bannit ce sentiment amer du mieux qu'il put, et utilisa ses mains pour faire porter sa voix.

— Takahiro ! Issei ! hurla Tooru.

Il ne prit pas la peine de les chercher l'un après l'autre, car il savait pertinemment que là où l'un était, l'autre suivait. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, deux têtes apparurent derrière les portes des écuries, comme deux souris sortant de leur trou. Leur visage était sale et ils avaient du foin dans les cheveux. Tous les deux arboraient un sourire qui semblait indiquer qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

— Qui est-ce que tu amènes Tooru ? demanda Takahiro, les rejoignant à l'extérieur. Ils étaient pied nu, comme toujours. Issei le suivait, observant attentivement Hajime.

Tooru donna une tape dans le dos d'Hajime.

— Voici Hajime. On veut jouer au jeu du démon. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Issei se tourna vers son ami, ses yeux fatigués brillant d'impatience. Quand Tooru l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait pris son calme pour de l'apathie, une impression qui s'était rapidement révélée fausse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Taka ?

Takahiro sourit.

— Je joue si tu joues.

— Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Tooru frappa des mains.

— Bien. On est d'accord alors ?

Leur terrain de jeu préféré était la ville du château : quelques maisons au pied du fort, juste après la herse extérieure. La plupart des servants et leur famille vivaient là-bas, il n'était donc pas rare d'y trouver plein d'enfants impatients de jouer avec les jeunes nobles. Mais ils auraient besoin de plus d'espace ; plus d'espace pour courir, sans avoir besoin de naviguer entre les barrages que créait inévitablement une rue encombrée. Tooru les emmena alors au-delà la ville, sur un chemin qui donnait d'un côté sur le jardin de pêcher où il avait parlé pour la première fois à Hajime (et Tooru su qu'il s'en souvenait en voyant sa main aller dans sa poche, là où il avait rangé le noyau), et de l'autre sur une rizière. Le champ était inondé par la rivière qui se déversait au loin dans la mer, les bords plus secs se remarquant par la présence de hautes herbes. La plaine était vaste, avec la grande forêt juste devant eux, et les toits des maisons du château sur leur gauche. C'est une bonne colline, avec de l'herbe verte leur arrivant à la taille. Quand le vent soufflait, elle ondulait comme de l'eau.

Tooru traversa ce champ, suivit de près par les autres. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la rivière menant au village, un léger clapotis à peine perceptible à côté du bruit de leur avancée dans l'herbe. Ils se réunirent en un arc de cercle, et Hajime inspectait les alentours. Tooru remarqua qu'il portait attentivement son regard sur un criquet qui sautait dans les herbes.

Takahiro leva la main avec un sourire tout à fait diabolique.

— Je peux être le démon ? On avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois.

— D'accord, répondit Tooru en haussant les épaules.

Takahiro tapa des pieds, enjoués. Hajime fronça les sourcils, quittant des yeux l'insecte.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— C'est un peu comme le jeu du chat et de la souris, expliqua Issei. Taka joue le démon. Il va nous courir après, s'il te touche tu deviens aussi un démon. Tu dois alors lui tenir la main et l'aider à nous pourchasser. Le but c'est de courir et de ne pas se faire toucher.

— Ça a l'air facile.

Hajime commença à s'échauffer les épaules, puis se baissa pour toucher ses pieds. Il avait l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. _Bien_.

Takahiro hocha la tête, sérieux.

— Quand je vous dis de commencer à courir, vous aurez cinq secondes d'avance. Après ça, vous serez mes proies.

Il sourit, montrant ses dents pour imiter quelque prédateur féroce. Ils se mirent en ligne, Takahiro quelques pas derrière eux. Tooru trépignait d'impatience. Ils attendaient, et à l'entente de la respiration de Takahiro, leurs muscles se tendirent.

— Prêt ? Partez !

Hajime détala comme une flèche, et Tooru émit un bruit de désarroi. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite : Hajime était déjà arrivé sous les arbres, avec l'agilité d'un lièvre, et Tooru se rendit compte que s'il ne réagissait pas vite, il allait perdre.

Il se mit à courir, Issei sur ses talons. Le sol à ses pieds commença à devenir flou, et il donnait son maximum, mais la silhouette d'Hajime s'éloignait de plus en plus.

— C'est ton ami le _vrai_ démon ! lança Issei à sa droite, suivant facilement l'allure de Tooru.

Il avait l'air amusé et Takahiro éclata de rire derrière eux.

Ils atteignirent l'ombre des arbres en quelques secondes, et pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hajime. Tooru traversa les buissons en premier, cherchant rapidement des yeux un endroit où se cacher. La forêt était très ancienne, et tout ce qui n'était pas déjà vert était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse. L'endroit devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que l'on avançait, et on l'avait averti de rester à la bordure, pour qu'il ne se perde pas.

Issei se sépara de lui pour enjamber un cours d'eau puis disparut dans les broussailles. Tooru lui aussi sprinta au milieu de quelques fougères avant de grimper sur une pile de rochers moussus. Ses pieds trouvant difficilement des appuis, il devait s'accrocher à cette mousse pour éviter de tomber et d'avoir à tout recommencer. Il pouvait entendre de l'agitation derrière lui : Issei ne faisait aucun effort pour se cacher, courant et hurlant partout comme un sanglier sauvage. Il faisait tant de bruit que les oiseaux répondirent à ce trouble en piaillant, le son de leur battement d'ailes couvrant bientôt tout le reste. Apparemment, Issei essayait d'attirer Takahiro de ce côté. Tooru chercha désespérément un endroit où se cacher, un moyen de disparaître, sa respiration maintenant haletante et hachée. Les racines des arbres étaient larges et courbées, offrant un refuge naturel, s'il acceptait toutefois de se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps de faire ça sans être vu. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, d'attirer ailleurs l'attention de Takahiro…

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut une nouvelle fois Hajime, sautant de pierre en pierre, absolument détendu. Il ne perdait jamais l'équilibre. Il était aussi agile qu'un chevreau, et Tooru fut saisi d'une jalousie malicieuse. Pourquoi Hajime devait-il être plus rapide que lui ? Pourquoi Hajime n'avait-il pas autant de mal que lui ? En quoi était-ce juste ? Tooru était _plus_ …

— _Attention, Hajime !_

Hajime tourna la tête en plein saut, les yeux surpris et écarquillés, à l'affût d'un danger inexistant. La distraction fut brève, mais suffisante pour saboter sa coordination. Cette fois, lorsqu'il atterrit, il ne put garder l'équilibre. Il bascula, ses pieds glissant sur la mousse.

Et il tomba.

Tooru ne put qu'émettre une expression de surprise, et regarder Hajime tomber la tête la première sur un rocher, avant de disparaître derrière un buisson. Il y eut un bruit étouffé et une plainte de douleur. L'estomac noué, Tooru accourut, le trouvant sur le dos dans les feuilles mortes regardant les branches au-dessus de lui, l'air sonné.

Tooru se pencha vers lui, s'avançant pour toucher ses tempes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait des sueurs froides, parce que si Hajime devenait infirme, ce serait de sa faute.

— Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Il dut s'écarter pour laisser Hajime s'asseoir.

— Oui.

Il frotta le dos de sa tête, et ne put réprimer une grimace. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir mal, et sa voix ne tremblait pas du tout.

— Mais ça va. Kenma dit toujours que j'ai la tête dure.

Il n'y avait pas de sang au moins. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait subi des dommages à la tête à cause de ses cheveux, et Tooru se doutait qu'Hajime n'approuverait pas qu'il y cherche une quelconque blessure avec ses doigts. Et même si c'était un grand soulagement, cela ne fit rien pour atténuer la sensation désagréable que ressentit Tooru lorsque Hajime se leva et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Ils portèrent tous deux leurs regards là où sa main se plaça automatiquement : vers sa cheville enflée. La peau devenait de plus en plus rouge, un violet pâle fleurissant sur les côtés. Une entorse, s'il était chanceux. Peut-être pire. Mais ses yeux, avec lesquels il observait sa blessure avec un détachement presque médical, restaient secs.

Les bruits d'Issei et de Takahiro hurlant plus loin dans la forêt leur revinrent en écho : des cris de joie et des rires résonnaient. La moitié des participants avaient quitté le jeu, sans qu'ils ne soient au courant de la situation du reste du groupe.

— Ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda Tooru, car un tel changement de couleur ne pouvait être accompagné que d'une douleur lancinante.

— Si.

Tooru le regarda avec intérêt.

— Tu ne pleures pas.

— Ça sert à rien de pleurer. Ça ne fera pas partir la douleur.

Il soupira avant de regarder Tooru.

— Tu devrais continuer ton jeu. Ça va me prendre du temps de retourner au château.

 _Retourner au château ?_ Tooru tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés, incrédules. Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il l'intention de se traîner tout seul à travers les racines et les ronces, les rochers et la terre ? Peut-être s'était-il cogné la tête plus fort qu'ils ne le pensaient.

 _A-t-il une si basse opinion de moi ?_

— N'importe quoi, souffla Tooru. Tu ne peux pas marcher avec ta cheville dans cet état. Je n'ai jamais vu une couleur aussi horrible.

Hajime fronça les sourcils.

— Ben, je vais pas _ramper_.

— Non, tu ne vas pas ramper, confirma Tooru.

Il se retourna et se baissa, ses mains l'invitant à s'approcher.

— Grimpe sur mon dos.

— Quoi ? Non.

— C'est de ma faute si tu es tombé en premier lieu. J'ai pas joué à la loyale, admit Tooru. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Hajime hésitait tout de même. Il regardait les mains de Tooru comme si elles allaient le pincer. Tooru soupira, impatient.

— Je te promets que je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air. Grimpe.

Le bruit d'un mouvement dans les feuilles fut suivi d'un léger sifflement de douleur. Des bras entourèrent son cou, un corps se drapa sur son dos. Tooru plaça ses bras pour bien tenir les cuisses d'Hajime, et il se redressa, avec toutefois des difficultés et un manque de stabilité embarrassant.

Hajime soupira, et Tooru sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

— Je suis trop lourd. Repose-moi.

— Dis encore un mot et je serais vexé.

Hajime resta silencieux, ce dont Tooru lui fut reconnaissant alors qu'il avançait difficilement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Cela prit du temps, pour plusieurs raisons. De un, le poids supplémentaire sur son dos. De deux, il devait contourner les obstacles qu'il avait tout simplement enjambés tout à l'heure. Hajime arrivait à écarter les branches de son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les larges pierres ou le courant de la rivière. Ils durent donc faire des détours, et Tooru devait souvent s'arrêter pour ajuster le poids d'Hajime sur son dos et éviter qu'il ne glisse. Quand ils atteignirent enfin le vaste champ surplombant les rizières, il était hors d'haleine et ses paumes moites avaient encore plus de mal à tenir Hajime en place. Mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de se plaindre devant Hajime.

— Merci, murmura Hajime.

Les hautes herbes étaient visqueuses, un détail qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait couru jusqu'à la forêt. Elles s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, comme si elles voulaient l'enfoncer dans la terre et le ralentir encore plus.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ma faute. Ne me remercie pas.

— Non, je voulais dire pour m'avoir laissé jouer avec vous, dit Iwaizumi.

Puis, contre toute attente, il _rit — quel son agréable, c'était la première fois que Tooru l'entendait…_

— C'était quand même amusant.

Tooru était en nage, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle ses oreilles étaient si rouges. Il grogna une réponse, parce qu'il ne savait comment répondre à cela : j _e suis désolé d'avoir failli te tuer ? Comment tu fais pour courir aussi vite ? Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?_

 _Tu devrais rire plus souvent._

Tooru était couvert de sueur et de poussière quand ils arrivèrent enfin au château. Hajime fut pris de son dos et porté à l'infirmerie. Tooru aussi fut envoyé dans sa chambre, où il fut forcé de rester dans une baignoire d'eau froide pendant qu'on le lavait. Ses bras et jambes tremblaient après cet effort, et il faillit s'endormir lorsqu'on enleva le pollen de sa peau à l'aide une serviette humide. Mais il parvint à se maintenir éveillé pour se reposer près de sa fenêtre, afin de pouvoir assister à l'apparition d'Hajime dans la cour. Quand il le vit, sa cheville nue était entourée de lin blanc, et il était porté vers le quartier des invités par un homme que Tooru n'avait jamais vu avant. L'homme était habillé élégamment, son allure trahissait indéniablement son haut rang. _Le daimyo Iwaizumi_ , pensa Tooru ensommeillé. Hajime avait le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de l'homme, et dans ses bras, il ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'un petit sac de riz. Tooru fut saisi par la jalousie une deuxième fois ce jour-ci. _Un jour,_ pensa-t-il, j _e serais assez fort pour porter Hajime moi aussi._

Il s'endormit à sa fenêtre, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se retrouva bordé dans son lit, sans souvenirs d'avoir été déplacé.

Tooru ne reverrait pas Hajime avant huit ans.

* * *

Je pense que c'est le moment de rappeler qu'Oikawa a une très mauvaise mémoire dans cette fic ^^


	7. Mimas

— Nous allons devoir laisser les chariots et les bœufs ici. Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre dans la montagne, déclara Sawamura au groupe. Emportez autant de nourriture et de provisions que possible dans les sacs de vos selles. Le reste doit rester là jusqu'à notre retour.

C'était ce qui avait été prévu, mais Tooru ressentait tout de même une certaine gêne en remplissant le plus possible les sacoches sur son cheval. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, leur destination n'était qu'à un jour ou deux de leur position actuelle : les villages qu'ils cherchaient étaient proches, enclavés dans les montagnes. Pendant l'été, la vallée sur laquelle les communautés s'étaient formées était fertile et verte, mais en cette saison elle devait se trouver sous plusieurs mètres de neiges. Les habitants ne pouvaient se déplacer sans risquer des attaques de brigands ou celles du froid mordant. Seuls les messagers partant sous couvert de la nuit avaient réussi à atteindre la forteresse pour demander de l'aide. Et l'aide était arrivée.

Comme promis, Aone était venu les accueillir, accompagné de deux de ses plus proches compagnons. Tooru le connaissait bien, lui, ses silences et son regard noir. Sa personnalité était aussi féroce que celle d'un caneton tout juste sorti de l'œuf, mais cela ne rendait pas l'épée à sa taille et le bouclier couvrant son dos moins dangereux. Alors qu'autrefois Tooru se démarquait par son style de combat agressif, Aone en était l'exact opposé : il ne cédait jamais, ne laissait jamais de faille dans sa défense. Il était l'un des gardiens de cet endroit, de ces montagnes où retentissait l'écho des cris de son peuple souffrant.

Datekougyou.

Il y a cinquante ans, c'était une puissance offensive et avide de conquêtes. Elle avait été maître du sol sur lequel ils se tenaient actuellement, et d'une importante du territoire de Seijou qu'ils venaient de traverser. Au fil du temps, la soif de conquête du daimyo s'était atténuée et ses successeurs préférèrent _conserver_ leurs frontières plutôt que d'agrandir leur territoire. Leur armée s'était amoindrie, affaiblie avec le temps, leur force ne résidant plus que dans une poignée de samouraïs extrêmement qualifiés, spécialisés dans la défense. Leur palais était protégé par les montagnes de l'est et par la mer au nord, et Seijou n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de récupérer les terres qui leur avaient été prises.

Mais c'était avant Hajime Iwaizumi.

Tooru avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé par des rumeurs, des murmures inquiets de membres du conseil. Il n'avait jamais vu la guerre de ses propres yeux, mais il avait la chair de poule lorsqu'il s'imaginait ce que ça avait dû être. Les terres qui avaient été occupées pendant des décennies, récupérées en l'espace de quelques heures, arrachées à Datekougyou dans une démonstration brutale de pouvoir et de maîtrise du commandement. Il était évident que le souvenir était encore frais dans l'esprit d'Aone : son regard vers Iwaizumi mêlait un respect sombre à de la peur. Ce dont ses yeux avaient été témoins, Tooru ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais la tension était insoutenable.

Il lança un regard dans leur direction une fois qu'il finit d'accrocher correctement les sacs de provisions à sa selle. Les deux compagnons d'Aone ne partageaient pas la timidité de leur chef : l'hostilité se lisait dans leur rictus et leurs yeux plissés. L'un des deux, le porte-parole d'Aone, renseignait Iwaizumi sur l'avancée de la situation, sans pour autant dissimuler son ressentiment envers l'homme qui avait humilié son clan. Iwaizumi répondait calmement à cette animosité. Ce qui contrastait avec l'attitude de Bokuto, que l'agression perceptible dans l'air hérissait. La raison pour laquelle Tooru les avait accompagnés ne pouvait être plus claire qu'en cet instant ; il s'avança jusqu'au groupe, un sourire princier et aveuglant en place sur le visage.

— Aone ! Futakuchi ! Et, euh… leur camarade ! Que c'est bon de vous revoir !

Futakuchi fut coupé dans ses propos, son expression tendue s'estompant légèrement. L'autre homme, qui ressemblait à un coq mécontent, cligna ses yeux d'oiseaux vers Tooru.

— Toutes mes condoléances, Oikawa-sama, répondit sincèrement Futakuchi.

Il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur l'œil droit, mais celle-ci se remit aussitôt en place.

— Si j'avais su plus tôt pour ton mariage, je t'aurais envoyé un présent pour rendre la tragédie un peu plus facile à supporter.

Il eut un instant de silence gênant, personne ne sachant que faire pour alléger la tension. Bokuto mit plus de temps que le reste à comprendre la pique, et il grogna à demi-voix l'instant d'après. Tooru laissa s'échapper un faux rire enjoué dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation.

— Oh, c'est inutile, mon ami. Je suis plutôt content, mentit-il entre ses dents.

Il était devenu si bon pour démentir sa souffrance que la réponse sortit convaincante et fluide. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, mais Futakuchi lui adressa un clin d'œil, de manière peu discrète pour que tout le monde le remarque.

— _Content_ , c'est ça. Et bien personnellement, je suis plus qu'enjoué à l'idée que ton nouveau mari soit si pressé de nous débarrasser de la vermine. ça nous épargne beaucoup d'efforts.

Tooru prit une rapide inspiration, réfléchissant à toute allure. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela avec tact ? Comment pouvait-il adoucir ces propos de pure provocation ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bokuto se braqua.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous _vanter_ de ne pas être capable de défendre votre propre royaume.

Sa voix était inhabituellement maîtrisée, une rage pauvrement déguisée sous une fine apparence de calme. Pour la première fois, sa jovialité insupportable manquait à Tooru.

Iwaizumi prit enfin la parole, et ce fut pour réprimander son capitaine, sa voix pleine d'avertissements :

— Koutarou, ça suffit.

Mais Futakuchi semblait ravi de ce défi, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

— Je pense que j'ai le droit de me vanter quand j'en ai les moyens. Le puissant royaume de Datekougyou se débarrassera d'une menace sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Il y eut un nouveau bruit étouffé à ces mots, et Tooru écarquilla les yeux. Il perdait rapidement le contrôle de la situation, et si la tension n'était pas dissipée rapidement, du sang ferait bientôt fondre la neige.

— Puissant ? _Puissant_? gronda Bokuto. Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre tout seul et vous osez insulter mon seigneur ? Il fait ça par _gentillesse_.

Futakuchi sourit froidement.

— Vous pensez nous rendre service alors que c'est tout le contraire. Vous voulez tellement notre fer que vous êtes prêts à mourir pour lui ? Très bien, nous serons plus qu'heureux de vous en fournir l'opportunité. J'aime mieux ne pas avoir à me salir les mains. Ton _seigneur_ fera le travail pour moi.

Bokuto montra ses dents et s'empourpra. Iwaizumi le retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Va préparer ton cheval. Maintenant.

— Mais…

— _Maintenant_.

Ce fut visiblement un effort pour Bokuto de s'éloigner, les poings fermés. Tooru vit ses doigts se tendre et se crisper, comme s'il ne pouvait se retenir de les utiliser. Il s'en alla rejoindre Tetsurou qui lui tenait les rênes de son cheval. Tooru ne les observa pas plus longtemps. Il était toujours fâché.

Futakuchi ricana.

— Au moins, tu sais contrôler tes chiens de garde.

— Kenji.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais il était profond et venait sans aucun doute d'Aone. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un ordre, mais Futakuchi n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Il resta silencieux. Après avoir accordé un autre regard railleur à Iwaizumi, et un de pitié à Tooru, il s'éloigna.

Aone ne s'excusa pas du comportement de son capitaine.

— Il a peur, dit-il simplement, à la place.

Iwaizumi tourna son regard vers le passage dans les montagnes. Il ne demanda rien de plus.

— Allons-y.

* * *

— Qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce voyage au beau milieu de l'hiver ?

— On n'avait pas le choix. Cette affaire ne pouvait pas attendre, et tu le sais très bien.

Tooru se devait de voyager aux côtés d'Iwaizumi, car il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les hommes de Datekougyou le voir agir froidement envers son mari — cela n'aiderait en rien à forger une amitié durable entre les deux nations. Alors ils restaient proches, se séparant brièvement lorsque le chemin rétrécissait et que les chevaux devaient marcher l'un derrière l'autre. Aone avait pris la tête, suivi de près par Futakuchi et l'autre homme dont Tooru n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom. Le reste suivait derrière eux, les membres de Karasuno fermant la marche.

Le sol, légèrement en pente, était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, le chemin qu'ils arpentaient était taillé dans le flanc de la montagne et d'une largeur permettant à plusieurs chevaux de progresser côte à côte. La neige ici n'avait pas été dégagée, ce qui rendait leur avancée plus lente, mais permettait aux chevaux un plus grand contrôle. Néanmoins ils trébuchaient, quelques fois, un cri de surprise se faisait entendre de l'arrière suivi d'un grognement de la bête une fois son équilibre regagné. C'était extrêmement angoissant, mais Tooru ne pouvait laisser paraître sa peur. À l'heure actuelle, ils étaient suffisamment loin du bord pour qu'une chute ne soit pas forcément mortelle. Il redoutait le moment où la route serait si étroite qu'ils seraient obligés d'avancer un par un.

— Tu m'as posé des questions sur mon père, dit Iwaizumi, sans préambule.

— En effet.

— Je pense que je suis en droit de te poser une question à mon tour.

En temps normal, il aurait protesté : j _e ne te dois strictement rien_. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'une distraction était la bienvenue, pour éviter de penser à la hauteur de la chute qu'il ferait si sa jument décidait de le jeter dans le précipice. Il s'accorda toutefois une pause, pour ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

— Tu peux, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas y répondre.

— Il y a plusieurs mois, quand mon père m'expliquait les bénéfices d'un mariage entre nos deux factions, il avait mentionné quelque chose qui m'avait intrigué.

Tooru se souvenait de sa propre conversation à ce sujet avec Noboru, mais il se doutait que leurs discussions respectives s'étaient déroulées de manière totalement différente. Connaissant Iwaizumi, la sienne avait du se conclure sur une accolade familiale et des serments d'honneur et de devoir, ou quelque chose de tout aussi noble et nauséeux.

— Seijou s'est toujours méfié de Datekougyou, d'aussi loin que remonte notre histoire. Cette méfiance s'est changée en ressentiment une fois qu'ils prirent le contrôle de nos territoires au nord. Nous partageons notre frontière ouest avec Shiratorizawa, comme vous, mais ils n'ont jamais représenté une menace. Nous ne nous sommes jamais méfiés d'eux comme de Datekougyou non plus. Mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas d'Aoba Johsai.

— C'est vrai.

— J'aimerais que tu me racontes l'histoire entre vos deux peuples.

Il dut discerner quelque chose d'amer dans l'expression de Tooru, car il leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta impatiemment :

— Je sais que tu as des rancunes personnelles, mais je ne te parle pas de ça.

Tooru fronça les sourcils, et prit un moment pour considérer sa requête. Tant qu'il faisait attention, il n'y avait aucune information qui pouvait lui échapper et qu'Iwaizumi pourrait utiliser contre lui. Une simple leçon d'histoire. La même qu'il avait reçue de son tuteur quand il était enfant, et la même que tout enfant ayant grandi à Aoba Johsai avait apprise.

— Ushijima Katsuo a été une épine dans notre pied depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, commença-t-il transporté par ses souvenirs dans une pièce encombrée près de sa chambre où il était torturé à coup de nombreuses dates et de coup de pinceau d'encre noire sur du parchemin. Et depuis que toute personne vivant à Aoba Johsai se souvienne en fait. Les collines qui faisaient autrefois la frontière de nos deux clans sont riches de précieux métaux : de l'or et de l'argent. Ushijima a extrait tout ce qu'il pouvait de son côté, et donc il a commencé à s'intéresser au nôtre. Père a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour contenir l'avidité d'Ushiima. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre. Alors il s'est couché comme un chiot soumis. Il bradait notre or, et ce n'était toujours pas assez pour eux. Père disait souvent en plaisantant qu'Ushijima voulait conquérir le monde.

 _Même si tout le monde savait que lui ne plaisantait pas._

Tooru soupira, et observa la fumée s'échapper de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Iwaizumi sur son visage, l'observant intensément pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps sans être interrompu depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, lui semblait-il.

— Il y a cinq ans, ils nous ont volé une… une portion importante de terre. Aoba Johsai a été dupé, attiré dans un piège. Il y eut une bataille. Les pertes furent sévères, et nous… avons perdu.

Tooru déglutit, sa gorge devenue sèche. Il essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer. Il ne se permit pas de ressasser les souvenirs habituels : les couleurs écarlates, le flou des mouvements. Le son de son propre cœur battant avec force dans ses oreilles.

— Ushijima avait envoyé son fils faire le sale boulot à sa place. Son héritier est illégitime, vu que c'est le fils d'une putain. Il s'appelle Wakatoshi, et a été élevé dans le but de remplacer son père. C'est un bâtard dans tous les sens du terme.

Iwaizumi prit la parole pour demander :

— Tu l'as rencontré ?

— Oui, répondit-il sèchement.

— Il est comment ?

Tooru ignora la question. Il se remémora les mots qu'il avait entendus maintes fois de lèvres avides de ouï-dire au cours des ans.

— La rumeur dit qu'il y eut deux fils à Shiratorizawa, nés la même année de différentes mères. L'un était de la femme d'Ushijima, l'autre d'une concubine. Le fils légitime avait une santé fragile depuis sa naissance, et ça s'est empiré avec l'âge. On dit que Wakatoshi lui aurait volé sa vie. Il est mort il y a longtemps.

Iwaizumi se rapprocha pour le regarder attentivement.

— Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Au bâtard d'Ushijima ?

— Oui, répondit-il les dents serrées.

— Qu…

— Je pense que c'est à ce moment que tu te souviens que tu ne me parlerais pas de mes rancunes personnelles.

Iwaizumi garda le silence pendant un long moment. Il porta le regard devant eux, une expression contemplative sur le visage. L'idée de se faire désarçonner n'était plus aussi déplaisante qu'avant.

— Et donc vous vous unissez avec Seijou pour que Shiratorizawa y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de s'introduire une nouvelle fois sur vos terres.

Tooru hocha la tête avec un soupir, soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à plus de questions.

— C'est l'idée oui. Mais les terres nous ont déjà été prises. Le temps d'une union opportune pour empêcher de telles pertes est déjà passé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Je suppose que Père ne voulait pas risquer de perdre encore plus de territoire.

Le raisonnement derrière ce mariage était logique, mais pas suffisamment pour le rendre plus agréable. Cela avait-il été _vraiment_ nécessaire ? Qu'est-ce que Shiratorizawa pouvait leur vouloir de plus, maintenant qu'ils possédaient les plus précieuses ressources qu'Aoba Johasai avait à sa disposition ? Noboru avait dit que c'était pour empêcher le siège de leur forteresse, et éviter que Tooru ne soit davantage estropié. C'était logique, mais ce n'était pas _suffisant_.

 _Vois la vérité en face, Tooru. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de toi._

Une forte bourrasque arriva sur eux, et leur envoya de la neige au visage. Tooru serra les dents face au froid qui brûlait ses joues. Il arrangea sa cape pour mieux se protéger le visage, pour que seuls ses yeux restent visibles. Il dut parler plus fort pour se faire entendre à cause du tissu.

— Et toi ? On m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un prince et de son armée pour que Datekougyou n'ose pas te cracher aux pieds, rit-il. Et là on a bien vu que c'était une cause perdue. Ils n'aimeraient rien de mieux que d'avoir ta tête sur un plateau doré. La seconde où tu ne leur seras plus d'aucune utilité, ils te traqueront. Autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans les yeux d'Iwaizumi, et il détourna le regard. Il baissa sa voix pour qu'on ne puisse les entendre.

— L'ajout des forces militaires d'Aobja Johsai est très dissuasif. Même si Datekougyou voulait nous attaquer, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Il hésita une seconde, avant de s'humecter les lèvres.

— Après, s'il y a d'autres raisons à ce mariage, je ne suis pas au courant.

 _Tu mens._

Tooru ne savait pas ce qui provoqua cette pensée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait raison : il n'avait pas de preuve tangible, mais avec cette simple phrase, Iwaizumi avait démontré qu'il cachait quelque chose. Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Tooru lui murmurait avec certitude : _Iwaizumi Hajime ne sait pas mentir_. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en être sûr, mais il l'était. Depuis le moment où ils avaient partagé une coupe de vin face à face, Iwaizumi n'avait été que sincère. Au point d'en être insupportable, même. Oui, c'était un homme sévère. Mais il parlait avec franchise, et ne disait jamais autre chose que la vérité pure et simple. Que ce soit sa colère, son dégoût, ou son chagrin, il exprimait aisément toutes ses émotions. Maintenant que cette sincérité s'ébranlait, il était simple d'en apercevoir les failles. Il n'était pas comme Tooru : il n'était pas habitué au goût de la malhonnêteté.

Qu'il était malchanceux d'être marié à un homme si doué pour discerner les tromperies des autres.

 _Je trouverai ce que tu caches._

Mais il découvrirait ça plus tard. Le chemin devant eux se resserrait, et Aone les guidait à présent un par un, en file indienne. La falaise était encore plus pentue à présent. Tooru eut l'estomac noué, et il se sentit pâlir.

— Tu as peur ?

Le ton était… différent. Presque doux. Il était toujours bas, pour que personne n'entende. Tooru s'empourpra. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu remarquer…

 _Pourquoi lui ?_

— Bien-sûr que non.

Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie au sommet de la plus haute tour de son château, à regarder la lune. Souhaitant se trouver au milieu des étoiles, et regarder sa maison comme s'il était un dieu. Qu'est-ce qui était si différent ?

(Tooru n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi terrifié que lui à l'idée de tomber.)

— Passe devant moi, dit Iwaizumi.

Son cheval ralentit, et laissa Tooru passer. Tooru se trouvait maintenant directement derrière Futakuchi.

— Quelle courtoisie, ricana-t-il.

Il ne pouvait cependant nier qu'il était rassurant de savoir que si jamais il venait à tomber, au moins une personne chercherait à le rattraper.

* * *

Il se rappelait vaguement s'être plaint du climat froid de Seijou ; la nuit de son mariage, marchant jusqu'au château, vêtu d'un simple kimono de soie. Sa peau avait été frigorifiée, et il avait regretté l'air chaud du sud d'Aoba Johsai. Tooru voudrait revenir en arrière et se dire que _non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'avoir froid_. Avoir froid c'était s'asseoir à l'intérieur d'une grotte dans une montagne du territoire de Datekougyou, sans pouvoir se réchauffer auprès de son meilleur ami, puisque ce dernier était toujours fâché contre lui. Il devait se contenter de s'asseoir le plus près du feu possible sans que ses vêtements ne s'enflamment, à regarder le gruau frémir sur le feu de camp. Tooru avait hâte de retrouver le confort d'une maison ou d'une auberge bien chauffée : le froid lui raidissait le genou, plus que d'habitude, et il n'avait pas été capable de monter sur son cheval tout seul ce matin. À sa grande humiliation, Iwaizumi avait dû l'aider, car Tooru ne pouvait se résoudre à aller demander de l'aide à Tetsurou.

Iwaizumi avait décidé de construire leur tente pour la nuit. Il se mit plus loin dans la grotte, là où les murs les protégeraient du vent. Il posa les peaux d'animaux habituellement utilisées pour les tentes sur le sol, pour une meilleure isolation, ce qui leur laissait plus de draps à se mettre dessus pour la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, Tooru n'aurait pas à se blottir contre le corps indécemment chaud à côté de lui au milieu de la nuit. Sa fierté ne survivrait certainement pas un autre réveil comme celui-ci : la vision d'un Iwaizumi de marbre, les jambes et les bras de Tooru entourant ce qu'ils ne devraient pas, et son visage contre un torse musclé.

La nourriture semblait assez réchauffée, et les autres commencèrent à manger ; alors Tooru partit chercher deux bols de son sac de voyage, ainsi que deux paires de baguettes. Il revint et se servit une bonne portion, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le sol de pierre froid avec les autres. Il déposa le bol encore vide à côté de lui : il était à l'intention d'Iwaizumi, une fois qu'il aurait fini ses corvées du soir. Tooru n'était pas particulièrement ravi à l'idée de manger en compagnie de son mari, mais c'était nécessaire pour maintenir l'illusion d'un mariage heureux. Même si cette précaution pouvait se révéler futile : les hommes de Datekougyou s'étaient éloignés du reste, mangeant en silence. L'atmosphère était lourde et solennelle.

Même en prenant chaque bouchée avec une lenteur exagérée, Tooru finit son premier bol avant qu'Iwaizumi ne se soit manifesté. Il fit claquer sa langue avec irritation : lui était là, à faire des efforts pour manger lentement pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir ensemble et continuer ainsi le mirage de leur bonheur. Combien de temps cela prenait de poser deux ou trois couvertures ? Tooru se tourna pour voir ce qui le retenait. Il se figea.

Il se tenait près du lit de fortune les mains sur les hanches, s'adressant stoïquement à nul autre que Kageyama. Ce dernier parlait avec ses mains, enthousiaste, mais ne pouvait pas être entendu de là où il se tenait. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Qu'est-ce que Kageyama pouvait…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Tooru se leva. Le mouvement soudain ne passa pas inaperçu, et à l'autre bout de la grotte, Kageyama s'arrêta, et tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Iwaizumi chercha du regard ce qu'il l'avait fait sursauté ainsi.

Que Kageyama pouvait-il bien lui dire avec une telle ferveur ? La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était Tooru lui-même : Kageyama étant son ancien élève, et Iwaizumi son époux. _Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes sur moi, Tobio ?_

C'est d'une démarche boiteuse que Tooru les rejoint, la mâchoire serrée à cause du lancinement désagréable qui lui parcourait le genou à chaque pas. Instantanément, Kageyama s'inclina devant Iwaizumi, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre rapidement le petit homme aux cheveux orange qui l'attendait près du feu. Son départ fut rapide, et Iwaizumi le regarda partir avec une expression étrange.

— Pourquoi tu parlais à Tobio ? demanda Tooru dès qu'il fut assez près, et d'un ton bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Dans ce genre d'endroit étroit et clos, même les plus petits bruits étaient magnifiés et portaient un écho, alors il devait faire attention. Le crépitement du feu et la rumeur des conversations le couvraient quelque peu, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux.

— Il est venu me voir.

Impatient, Tooru continua :

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te dire ?

— Il m'a demandé qui m'avait appris à manier l'épée.

Iwaizumi avait l'air quelque peu mystifié.

— Apparemment, il a entendu parler de moi.

Tooru ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. À ce que Kageyama l'expose d'une quelconque façon ? À ce qu'il divulgue les secrets de leur passé commun ? Il avait autant de raison de ne pas le faire que Tooru, si ce n'est plus. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était humilié. C'était lui qui avait été banni. Si ce que Sugawara lui avait dit l'autre jour été véridique, personne à Karasuno n'était au courant. Pourquoi déciderait-il de le raconter à Iwaizumi en particulier ? L'idée était absurde, et Tooru se détendit. Une fausse alerte, donc. Il se hérissait pour un rien, et il se sentait plutôt ridicule.

Intimidé, il tourna la tête, se sentant rougir. Il était content qu'Iwaizumi ne comprenne pas la situation, il aurait été encore plus embarrassé si ça avait été le cas.

— Bien-sûr qu'il a entendu parler de toi. Il n'y a pas un épéiste en vie qui n'a pas entendu parler de toi.

Et après s'être rendu compte que ces mots ressemblaient presque à un compliment, il s'empressa de rajouter :

— Après si tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, c'est encore à prouver.

Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche, et Tooru sentait un défi se formuler. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le genou droit de Tooru, et à la façon dont tout son poids était porté sur son autre jambe, et il ferma la bouche.

— Je suppose que tu devras en décider par toi-même un jour.

Il partit ensuite en direction du feu de camp, et s'installa près du bol propre afin de se servir d'un peu de gruau. Il s'assit à la place que Tooru occupait quelques instants auparavant. Légèrement agacé, Tooru le suivit, et se posa en soupirant. Ils étaient assez proches pour que leurs cuisses se touchent, et Tooru se força à adopter une expression plus plaisante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation : à simuler un amour qu'il était censé éprouver pour un homme auquel il était déjà marié. C'en aurait presque été amusant, s'il avait été d'humeur à y trouver une once humour.

Mais il ne pouvait nier que sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps était agréable (même s'il s'était interdit de la chercher à nouveau). Le feu réchauffait son nez et ses joues, et Tooru observa les flammes lécher le plafond de la caverne. Iwaizumi posa son bol devant lui, toujours intact, et s'empara de sa gourde d'eau à la place. Il prit une longue gorgée, puis s'essuya la bouche. Il regardait Tooru du coin des yeux, pensif.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de t'asseoir avec moi.

Le ventre de Tooru continuait de gargouiller, et comme il restait encore assez de nourriture il se leva avec difficulté pour s'emparer de la louche. Il en versa dans son bol, puis retomba sur son train arrière avec un grognement. Son coccyx le lançait.

— Est-ce si mal de vouloir discuter gentiment avec mon âme sœur ?

 _Et c'est nécessaire si l'on veut que les hommes de Datekougyou te fassent confiance._

Peut-être était-il trop souvent faussement doux, car Iwaizumi ne se fâcha pas à l'entente de ces mots. En fait, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Une lueur étrangement malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu parler avec Kuroo, dit-il.

Il savait qu'il avait évoqué un sujet sensible puisqu'il sourit.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— À chaque fois, soupira Tooru en fermant les yeux. À chaque fois que j'essaie d'être gentil, tu gâches tout.

Iwaizumi pouffa. Il reprit son bol, mais les baguettes étaient toujours propres.

— Gentil, hein ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ?

Tooru fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

En un instant, toute trace de malice disparut de son attitude. Son air sombre se concentra sur le bol toujours plein, et seulement maintenant planta-t-il ses baguettes dans l'épais gruau. Il ne les apporta pas à ses lèvres.

— Je mange.

— Non, tu picores comme un oiseau. Tu n'as pas touché à ton plat.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais vu manger plus d'un grain de riz à la fois. La nuit de la visite de Karasuno, il avait joué avec sa nourriture, la poussant au bord de son plat pour donner l'illusion qu'il y avait touché. Durant le voyage, il n'avait pas grignoté des fruits et de la viande séchés comme tout le monde sur leur cheval. Et maintenant, il était là après une journée de voyage harassante, alors qu'il devrait être affamé. Pourtant rien n'avait touché ses lèvres. Même lorsque Tooru lui faisait la réflexion, il ne démentait pas l'accusation.

 _Quand mange-t-il ? Comment fait-il pour rester debout ?_

Iwaizumi prit un air sombre, et se braqua.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

— Il se trouve que ce _sont_ mes affaires.

Il parlait entre ses dents.

— Comment ça ?

— Je me fous de ce que tu essaies de faire là, siffla Tooru qui peinait à garder sa voix basse, mais si on doit combattre — et ce qui est fort probable, je ne veux pas qu' _Iwaizumi le guerrier légendaire_ (il insista ici sur le sarcasme, et apprécia voir ses yeux sombres se plisser) soit aussi faible que son père qu'il aime tant.

— Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, Oikawa.

— Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? cracha Tooru. Que tu t'affames juste quand on a le plus besoin de toi ? Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé (il agrippa son genou, et se rapprocha : il savait que ses yeux avaient un air dément, au diapason du sourire sur ses lèvres), je ne vais pas être d'une grande aide en combat. Ton corps a besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour les autres au moins.

Comme une étincelle sous une semelle, la colère d'Iwaizumi s'évanouit. Il se recula : sans qu'ils l'aient remarqué, leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres d'écart. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Tooru déglutit, et leva le menton.

— Tu es libre de te laisser mourir de faim une fois que la mission sera accomplie. Mais en attendant, je te demanderais de bien vouloir te rendre utile.

En disant cela, Tooru prit le bol d'Iwaizumi et y rajouta le contenu du sien. Il était à deux doigts de déborder quand Tooru le lui remit dans les mains.

— Maintenant, tu manges.

— D'accord, dit Iwaizumi, une étrange expression naissant sur son visage. D'accord, je vais manger à une condition.

— Tu te moques de moi ? ragea Tooru. Je ne vais pas te mâcher la nourriture …

— Je mangerais à la condition que tu me parles d'une de tes rancunes.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Non.

— Juste une.

— Pour te raconter l'une, je dois te raconter l'autre. Mes rancunes sont délicatement emmêlées.

— Pourquoi, dit Iwaizumi en se rapprochant et en baissant encore sa voix, tu détestes Kageyama ?

Tooru eut le réflexe immédiat de couvrir la bouche d'Iwaizumi de sa main. Il ne put atteindre que son menton avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de s'immobiliser. Au lieu d'entourer sa gorge de ses doigts et de refermer son emprise, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi : ses doigts agrippaient inutilement le tissu de sa cape de voyage. Il fixait sa propre main.

Dans un murmure agacé :

— J'espère que tu aimes mourir de faim.

— Oikawa.

Toujours incroyablement patient, ce qu'il n'était jamais vraiment, il prit la main de Tooru pour la reposer sur son genou. La peau le brûlait là où il avait été touché, et cette sensation interrompit brièvement le fil des pensées de Tooru. _Ne me touche pas._ Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

— Je vais le découvrir tôt ou tard. Et je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche, aussi vile soit-elle.

Tooru ferma les yeux.

— C'est une longue histoire.

— On a le temps.

— Et elle me fait beaucoup souffrir.

Un long silence. Il était évident qu'Iwaizumi ne savait pas quoi dire : la partie de lui décente qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal était aux prises avec son côté terriblement curieux qui lui rappelait que _c'est juste Oikawa, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si ça le fait souffrir ?_

— Mais je vais te le raconter, murmura Tooru comme dans un rêve.

Plutôt comme dans un cauchemar.

— Je vais te le raconter, pour que tu comprennes même juste un peu. Comment j'ai perdu le seul frère que j'ai jamais aimé.


	8. Fenrir

Coucou ! voici le huitième chapitre de la fic ! J'ai mis du temps à le poster, alors qu'il était déjà traduit depuis un moment, parce que je voulais un peu attendre avant de rattraper la fic originale (qui en est au chapitre 9 !), mais comme l'auteure est dans une sorte de hiatus pour le moment, je le poste, même si l'attente risque d'être un peu longue pour les chapitres suivants :(

* * *

 _Avant_

— Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as fait Tobio ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, les joues roses d'enthousiasme. Il portait son armure : toute de plaques de fer et de cuir, lui protégeant les cuisses, le torse, les épaules… tout endroit potentiellement vulnérable, tout endroit pouvant être protégé sans que ses mouvements en soient entravés. C'en était presque excessif, mais Tooru ne voulait rien laisser à la chance. La moindre imprudence pouvait coûter très cher.

Tobio hocha la tête.

— Je fais exactement tout ce que tu dis.

— Si je te dis de te cacher, qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

— Oui, mon seigneur.

— Si je te dis de t'enfuir, qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

— Oui, mon seigneur.

— Si je décide que tu restes à mes côtés, ou avec Tetsu-chan ou Yahaba… qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

Un froncement de sourcils apparut.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.

— Tobio, dit Tooru sévèrement. _Qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?_

Après un soupir agacé, il baissa la tête et détourna les yeux.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Tooru se sentit momentanément coupable de traiter Tobio comme un enfant. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge, Tooru n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui. Mais il y avait une différence _drastique_ au niveau de leurs expériences. Tobio avait beau savoir bien manier le katana, on ne l'avait jamais vraiment attaqué dans le but de véritablement le tuer. Tooru pouvait simuler des situations mortelles pendant l'entraînement tant qu'il le voulait, certaines leçons devaient être vécues pour pouvoir être assimilées.

— N'aie pas l'air si dépité. Il y a peu de chance que ça en arrive là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au village en question, de là où ils montaient la garde, protégés par les arbres et cachés derrière des buissons comme des voyeurs.

— J'ai déjà envoyé Kei-chan en éclaireur. Si c'était Shiratorizawa, tu ne ferais pas un pas de plus. Mais je pense que tu seras certainement capable de gérer cette situation pour ta première fois.

— Je _serais_ capable de gérer la situation, corrigea prestement Tobio.

Sa confiance en lui était à la fois admirable et agaçante. Tooru aurait bien aimé le faire redescendre sur terre avant l'assaut, juste pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

— Oikawa-sama.

Tooru se retourna.

— Sawamura -san.

— Nous sommes prêts, nous attendons votre signal.

Ses guerriers se tenaient derrière lui, une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes qui avait fait le voyage tout spécialement à la requête de Tooru. L'infaillible Sugawara était à l'avant, au centre, et était accompagné d'un guerrier chauve et d'un plus petit aux yeux les plus féroces et assoiffés de sang que Tooru avait jamais vus. C'était un groupe compétent. Il avait eu raison de faire appel à eux : Noboru souhaitait mener les forces de Karasuno lui-même plus tard, et que cette mission soit un coup d'essai. Tooru était content d'être celui qui jaugerait leurs capacités.

Le village se trouvait non loin de la frontière entre Aoba Johsai et Shiratorizawa. C'était un lieu important pour ceux qui partaient creuser les collines alentour à la recherche d'argent et d'or : c'était un endroit où l'on pouvait se procurer un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil avant d'aller travailler dans les mines. Cependant, il y a un mois de cela, le château fut informé d'une nuisance qui avait mis un terme à cette routine. Des bandits avaient pris la ville, chassé tous ceux qui avaient voulu y entrer, et menacé ceux qui avaient tenté de fuir. L'audace en était presque insultante. _Ils aiment s'attaquer à des villes de la frontière, car ils pensent que nous ne ferons pas l'effort de nous y déplacer._

 _Ils se rendront vite compte de leur erreur._

– Excellent. Je veux que tout le monde se rapproche, pour éviter de crier et d'alerter toute la ville de notre présence.

Sawamura hocha la tête, et produit un sifflement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chant d'oiseau. Ceci attira instantanément l'attention de ces soldats, qui se hâtèrent de se rassembler. Tooru fit signe aux siens de les imiter, et prit la parole une fois tout le monde réuni, agenouillé et attentif. Sawamura se tenait à ses côtés, les bras croisés, et le groupe était tellement silencieux que Tooru n'avait pas à élever sa voix pour se faire entendre.

– J'ai amené trente-trois de mes propres hommes, et avec l'addition de vos forces (il fit un geste rapide en direction de Sawamura), nous avons l'avantage du nombre sur les bandits.

Ce nombre ne comptait pas Tetsurou, qui avait dû rester au château, à son grand regret.

– Mes éclaireurs me disent qu'ils sont environ une trentaine. Ils sont sauvages et brutaux, pillant les villageois, violant les femmes, s'appropriant leurs nourritures et leurs maisons. Il n'y a pas eu de meurtres jusque là, mais je suis sûr qu'ils en sont capables.

Il les observa sérieusement.

– « Battre l'herbe pour effrayer le serpent, et attirer le tigre hors de la montagne. » Provoquer l'ennemi grâce à une distraction, pour pouvoir le déloger d'une position avantageuse. Ce sera notre stratégie.

Ces stratagèmes avaient déjà fait leurs preuves, mais il ne les avait jamais mis en pratique lui-même. Ce serait un test de ses propres capacités, s'ils y arrivaient. Et ce serait le cas, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui.

– Comment effraierons-nous le serpent ? C'est simple, sourit-il légèrement menaçant, nous allumerons un feu, littéralement. Pas assez proche pour que les flammes se propagent, mais suffisamment pour les rendre nerveux et les pousser agir. Le plan est d'attirer ses « tigres » lâches à l'écart pour qu'ils ne puissent se cacher dans les bâtiments ou utiliser les habitants comme bouclier. Nous voulons qu'ils soient à découvert pour mieux les cueillir. Les implorations de pitié et de paix ne m'intéressent pas. Tuez-les tous, et n'épargnez personne. Je veux en faire un exemple.

Tooru cherchait des yeux tout mouvement de son audience : des yeux fuyants, des gigotements, des lèvres mordues. Des signes d'hésitation, ou de réticence. Il ne pouvait y avoir un maillon faible parmi eux, car une seule âme clémente ruinerait son idéal d'une victoire totale et de châtiment absolu. À sa grande satisfaction, il ne vit personne bouger un seul muscle, et tous semblaient indiquer qu'ils tueraient une fois que l'occasion se présenterait. Il leur indiqua alors l'endroit au-delà des arbres derrière lesquels ils s'étaient rassemblés.

– Il y a une colline qui descend vers la forêt au bord ouest. Allez-y seulement si vous êtes sûr de pouvoir garder l'avantage. Les rizières s'étendent de la frontière est sur une centaine de mètres.

Il faisait bouger son doigt à mesure qu'il parlait, le bout de son ongle traçant les berges de l'eau boueuse.

– Je veux qu'un petit groupe soit la source de notre distraction. Le bâtiment auquel nous mettrons le feu a déjà était choisi, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de quelqu'un pour l'allumer, et faire du bruit. Tout ce qui pourrait attirer leur attention, et les faire sortir. Une fois qu'ils seront concentrés autre part, nous les attaquerons de tous les côtés. Nous sommes assez pour pouvoir complètement les encercler.

Une femme de Karasuno aux beaux cheveux noirs prit la parole, sa voix semblable au doux son des cloches.

– Comment allons-nous différencier les bandits des civils ? On ne peut se permettre de deviner lorsque des vies sont en jeu.

Tooru acquiesça.

– Très bonne question. Mon éclaireur a quelques jours d'avance. Il a fait passer un message qui a été relayé au village dans son intégralité ; les villageois auront des rubans rouges noués à leur poignet gauche. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr, vérifiez d'abord.

Il passa en revue les visages qui lui faisaient face, et posa les mains sur les hanches.

– Gardez à l'esprit que je ne veux pas impliquer la population plus que de nécessaire. Refusez l'aide de ceux qui la proposeraient et dites-leur de rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce que le combat soit terminé.

Après ces mots, il frappa des mains et arbora un grand sourire.

– Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire concernant notre stratégie ! Je vais vous répartir en plus petits groupes provisoires, mais d'abord, quelque mots d'encouragement et de grande sagesse !

Il écarta les bras devant eux dans un grand geste.

– J'ai confiance en vous tous, et en vos capacités. Soyez intelligent, soyez rapides, soyez forts. Aidez-vous les uns les autres lorsque cela est nécessaire. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés.

À ces mots, il prit la peine de regarder avec insistance quelques-uns de ses samouraïs les plus impulsifs : Kyouken, et plus subtilement Tobio.

– Je sais pour sûr que vous êtes tous très compétents. Je vous en prie, rendez-moi fier.

Il se tourna vers Sawamura.

– À présent, Sawamura-san, pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de choisir ceux qui feront partie de notre entrée grandiose ?

Sawamura se racla la gorge, une expression étrange sur le visage, puis il désigna la femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Shimizu, prends Noya et Tanaka avec toi. Tu sais bien allumer des feux, et ils sont de loin les plus bruyants : ils créeront la meilleure diversion. S'il te plaît, empêche-les de se blesser.

Son visage se crispa dès qu'il commença à parler, mais elle ravala les quelconques réclamations qu'elle aurait pu avoir, et hocha la tête.

– Je comprends.

Tooru se frotta le menton et observa ses propres hommes, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà choisi chacun des rôles avant même d'être parti du château. Mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il perçut un son étrange : une reprise de souffle et un juron étouffé. Il tourna la tête pour voir un homme fin remonter la colline en courant, trébuchant plusieurs fois dans sa hâte. Il écartait les herbes hautes avec une ferveur déterminée, et Tooru fronça les sourcils. Cet homme avait été entraîné à la discrétion : qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir bouleversé à ce point ?

– Oikawa-sama ! s'exclama l'homme à bout de souffle une fois qu'il eut atteint les arbres. Les hommes de Tooru s'écartèrent prestement de son passage.

– Watari ? Où est Kei-chan ?

– Il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Watari essayait de reprendre son souffle, toussant, presque plié en deux. Il devait avoir couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait depuis on ne sait combien de temps. Ses yeux écarquillés traduisaient de sa panique.

– Ils réunissent les villageois. Des épées sur leurs gorges ! Je… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su, mais ils sont au courant que nous sommes ici, ils le hurlent et demandent que nous nous montrions…

Tooru sentit un poids dans son estomac et son sang bouillonner tandis qu'en un seul instant tous ses plans minutieusement préparés se révélaient inutiles. Comment ? Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace de leur approche, d'aucune façon. Ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux dans une ville à quelques kilomètres. Ils étaient arrivés dans la matinée et n'avaient pas allumé de feu. Cela voulait dire aucune trace de fumée, et la verdure luxuriante voulait dire qu'ils étaient indétectables depuis le village. Où était le faux pas ? Où s'étaient-ils trompés ? C'était là les questions qu'il se jurait d'examiner bientôt, mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur le problème devant lui.

Immédiatement, un changement fut perceptible dans son attitude, et l'atmosphère se figea. Le visage de Tooru se durcit, son esprit allant à toute allure.

– Ils ont réuni tous les villageois ?

Watari secoua la tête.

– Non, ils vont de maison en maison et les traînent dehors.

– Où est Keiji ?

– Il est au village, cherchant les maisons qu'ils n'ont pas encore fouillées pour faire évacuer les habitants. Il leur a ordonné de se rendre dans la rizière.

Les hommes de Tooru auraient plus de facilité à protéger les villageois s'ils étaient tous réunis en un seul lieu facilement repérable. Keiji était un maître dans les situations de crise, et Tooru lui adressa des remerciements rapides.

– Sawamura, prenez vos hommes et suivez les ordres de Keiji. Trouvez ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé refuge et amenez-les en sûreté. Envoyez la moitié pour protéger ceux qui attendent aux champs. Ne les quittez pas avant mon signal.

Il leva la voix, car il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester discret à présent.

– Le reste d'entre vous, suivez-moi. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous plier à leur demande si nous voulons éviter de faire couler le sang des innocents.

* * *

La clameur de voix agressives les guida jusqu'au centre du village. Le groupe de Tooru était à présent significativement réduit par rapport à son auditoire d'il y a quelques minutes, Sawamura avait rapidement séparé ses gens et leur avait donné l'ordre de se disperser dans des directions opposées une fois le village atteint. Watari s'en était allé, certainement vers là où il avait vu Keiji pour la dernière fois, et une poignée d'hommes avait eu l'ordre de faire s'approcher dans une autre direction avantageuse. Ce fut une course folle de la forêt jusqu'au village, et même si aucun d'eux ne manquait d'endurance, la gorge de Tooru était en feu à cause de sa respiration saccadée, et sa nuque était couverte de sueur. Tobio, qui portait de nombreuses pièces d'armures auxquelles il n'était pas habitué, avait l'inconfort marqué sur le visage, et s'essoufflait à côté de son mentor alors qu'ils atteignaient le rassemblement de la foule.

Un chêne solitaire au centre était la seule chose qui différencier cette place centrale d'une cour ordinaire. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un large carré de terre, avec plusieurs échoppes (à présent fermées) sur les côtés, une auberge et une boutique, une forge et un atelier de couture. C'était là que les villageois étaient malmenés et mis en rang, les mains liées dans le dos à l'aide d'une corde. Les bandits étaient commandés par un seul homme sous l'arbre, qui aboyait des ordres entrecoupés par des cris comme « Sortez, sortez, sales rats ! Ou je leur trouerais tous la peau, jusqu'au dernier ! » Il se tenait directement derrière un rang de six gredins portants des armes diverses, toutes pointées de manière menaçante vers le ventre des villageois devant eux. Même de là où il était, Tooru pouvait voir leur corps trembler de terreur.

– Allons, allons ! Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? intervint Tooru dès qu'il fut assez proche pour être entendu au-dessus du chaos ambiant.

Immédiatement, tout mouvement cessa, et plusieurs paires d'yeux hostiles se tournèrent vers lui. Les armes des bandits les plus proches furent brandies de manière menaçante, il leva donc les mains pour apaiser la tension, et sourit.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je veux juste parler.

– Donc, tu montres enfin ton visage, Ô, Roi des vermines, ricana le chef.

Ses traits étaient grossiers et épais, ses cheveux raides et noirs encadrant son visage comme des bouts de paille souillée. Il ne bougea pas de sa position sous le chêne, Tooru nota avec un sourire que c'était la distance idéale pour proférer des insultes en sécurité.

– Je suis Raizo. Tu es peut-être roi pour le reste du territoire, mais pas ici. Pars maintenant, et je t'autoriserai à quitter les lieux avec ta tête encore sur tes épaules.

Les rubans étaient rouge cramoisi, attachés en des nœuds précis autour des poignets gauches de ceux qui tremblaient au centre, et de plusieurs sur le côté. C'était une couleur suffisamment voyante pour qu'elle se remarque par un simple coup d'œil. Une expression se retrouvait sur tous les visages des villageois : le désespoir. _S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous_ , disaient-ils. Tooru porta compulsivement sa main sur la poignée de son katana.

– Raizo-san, vous avez commis un tort terrible à ses villageois.

Il s'avança d'un pas, et le chef des bandits tressaillit.

– J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse vous laisser rester. Le daimyo d'Aoba Johsai n'apprécie pas ceux qui maltraitent son peuple.

Raizo éclata de rire, un son agaçant, qui encouragea le ricanement de plusieurs de ses hommes. Puis, il dévisagea, le regardant de haut en bas.

– En fin de compte, tes hommes peuvent partir, mais je pense que tu vas rester ici.

Il eut un sourire répugnant.

– Tu es plus mignon qu'on le dit, Ô, Roi. Une nuit avec toi, et je pardonnerais tes samouraïs.

Tooru leva une main, un ordre muet à ceux qui derrière lui grondaient et s'avançaient comme pour attaquer. Son rire fut léger, et il décida en cet instant que personne d'autre que lui ne mettrait fin à la vie de Raizo.

– Je ne suis pas si facile, j'en ai bien peur. Tu devras faire mieux que ça.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put réprimer le réflexe : sa main se porta doucement à la poignée de son épée. Ses guerriers bouillonnaient.

– Vu que tu es si attentionné, laisse-moi en faire de même. Rembourse à ce village tout ce que vous leur avez volé, jusqu'à la dernière pièce de cuivre. Mets-toi à genoux et prosterne-toi devant eux. Et ensuite, tu nous suivras et vivras une vie de servitude au château d'Aoba Johsai. Ce sera un travail dur, mais pour une cause honorable. Fais tout cela, et vos vies seront épargnées. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Je pense que c'est de la merde, cracha Raizo.

Sa posture était devenue quelque peu nerveuse, et ses yeux se portaient fréquemment vers les forêts à l'ouest.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça plutôt : je tue tous tes samouraïs pathétiques et je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu crèves ?

Le katana de Tooru reflétait à présent la lumière du soleil et son sourire était dur et froid. Le bruit d'armes que l'on dégaine résonna derrière lui, et les yeux de Raizo guettaient désespérément la forêt, comme s'il espérait qu'une biche ou qu'un sanglier viennent le sauver.

– Je pense, dit Tooru lentement, que tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir accepté mon offre.

Il leva la main et la voix, pour hurler dans l'air :

– Feu !

Et avec ça, une poignée de ses meilleurs archers apparurent sur les toits à proximité.

L'instant d'après, dans un sifflement, les flèches trouvèrent leur cible avec un bruit étouffé à l'impact. Les six hommes qui se tenaient en ligne avec leurs armes pointées vers les villageois sans défense étaient maintenant morts, des flèches plantées dans leurs poitrines, sauf pour l'un d'eux qui avait été touché en plein dans l'œil. _Ça doit sûrement être Keiji_ , pensa affectueusement Tooru, avant de s'avancer, et de donner à son katana quelque chose à transpercer.

Le combat fut aussi difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire très abordable. Ces porcs les attaquaient avec des tantos et des naginata, mais ils se mouvaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais tenu d'armes auparavant. Leur maladresse et gaucherie en étaient presque embarrassantes, et en peu de temps leur sang imbiba la terre sèche de la place. Tooru essuya le rouge de son katana, et observa les alentours pour surveiller leur situation. Quasiment la moitié, si ce n'est plus, des vermines avaient été neutralisées en l'espace de deux minutes. S'il devait marcher vers le centre, il aurait à enjamber un corps presque à tous les pas. Tobio lui-même se trouvait proche, ridiculisant ces bandits. Mais il prenait la situation au sérieux : c'était un bon entraînement pour lui. Tooru était content d'avoir choisi cette mission pour la première expédition de Tobio.

– Ils avaient promis que ça n'en arriverait pas là ! cria l'un d'eux à Raizo, que Tooru n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'abattre.

Suite à ce rappel, il commença à s'approcher d'eux prudemment, fronçant les sourcils. _Ils ?_

Raizo le remarqua, et c'était avec une immense satisfaction que Tooru le vit trébucher dans sa hâte pour s'enfuir.

– Repli ! Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre ! Repli !

Il alla jusque là où l'ombre du chêne s'achevait, et il haleta lorsqu'une lame le transperça de part et d'autre. Tooru eut du mal à libérer son katana. Son regard était glacial lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers sa victime mourante.

– Je suis toujours aussi mignon ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le reste des brigands s'enfuir dans une sorte de frénésie, courant dans tous les sens comme des poulets tout juste décapités.

– Doit-on les laisser s'enfuir ? demanda Kindaichi.

Tooru se tourna pour lui faire face. Il transpirait à peine.

– Vous nous avez donné l'ordre de ne pas laisser de survivants.

En tant normal, Tooru donnerait l'ordre à ses hommes (qui n'étaient absolument pas fatigués) de poursuivre ceux qui pensaient pouvoir l'insulter et s'en sortir vivants. Mais quelque chose lui semblait étrange, son instinct était en alerte, l'adrénaline parcourant son corps malgré l'absence de danger. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était incapable de dire ce que c'était.

Son attention fut captée par le son d'une commotion dans le lointain. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait, jusqu'à ce que Kyoutani, l'air en colère et de mauvaise humeur comme à son habitude, grogna doucement :

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils hurlent ?

Ses yeux furieux se plissèrent de plus belle.

– Qui est « i _ci »_ ?

 _Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre_ , c'est ce qu'avait dit Raizo. Les cris distants venaient de la forêt à l'ouest.

– Des renforts ? proposa Tooru.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. S'ils étaient aussi doués que la première tournée, alors ils n'avaient strictement rien à craindre. Mais Tooru avait maintenant appris à détester voir Watari courir dans sa direction avec cette expression, alors son estomac se tordit d'un inconfort à propos. Ce sentiment ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il remarqua un Keiji sinistre le dépasser en courant, son arc et carquois par dessus son épaule.

Watari commença à bafouiller avant même d'avoir fini sa course, son visage livide et trempé de sueur.

– On les a vus, depuis les toits, haleta-t-il. C'était un piège. Shiratori… caché… nous attendait…

– _Quoi -_ -

– _Ushijima… il est_ _ **ici**_ _..._

Le sang de Tooru ne fit qu'un tour, et son estomac se contracta. La nouvelle fut annoncée, saccadée, et par à-coups, mais ce seul mot lui suffisait pour comprendre la situation. Ce simple nom. Il regarda Keiji pour plus de détails.

– On a été attiré ici, expliqua directement Keiji, la voix remplie de dégoût. Tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Ces mercenaires pathétiques ont très certainement été placés ici pour qu'on déploie nos hommes et qu'on les affronte. Ils ont attendu notre arrivée depuis la forêt à l'ouest. Je les ai seulement remarqués il y a quelques instants. Peut-être cinquante samouraïs, si ce n'est plus. Ils sont entrés dans le village, et ils arrivent vers nous.

 _Battre l'herbe pour effrayer le serpent, et attirer le tigre hors de la montagne._ Créer des troubles dans une importante ville minière pour attirer l'attention du daimyo, et de manière assez forte pour provoquer l'un de ses généraux à quitter les murs protecteurs du château pour les terres convoitées. Tooru serra les dents, ses mains formant des poings.

– Ushijima Wakatoshi est ici ? demanda Tobio, les yeux habités d'une lueur étrange.

La nouvelle ne l'horrifiait pas autant qu'elle aurait due. _Tu ne l'as pas rencontré, Tobio. Tu ne t'es jamais battu contre lui. Tu ne te rends pas compte de sa force. Il pourrait te couper un bras avec l'extrémité émoussée d'un fourreau._

Mais Wakatoshi n'était pas le cerveau derrière ce piège. Il n'en était pas capable. Il était trop simple. C'était son père, Katsuo. Noboru avait raison : il pensait pouvoir légitimement posséder tout ce qu'il convoitait. Il avait les yeux sur ses collines frontalières depuis un moment déjà. C'était du génie, à sa façon abjecte. Il engageait des brigands pour terroriser ce village, sachant qu'Aoba Johsai ne prendrait pas la peine d'y envoyer toute son armée pour les mater, mais que Noboru ne confierait ce travail à personne d'autre que son propre sang. C'était une mission taillée sur mesure pour Tooru, c'était de notoriété publique qu'il était le plus jeune fils, le plus doué en stratégie. Celui qui essayait désespérément de prouver sa valeur. Il était le choix le plus logique pour cette expédition, surtout que ses frères étaient à l'étranger à négocier des traités avec les factions voisines.

C'était pour cette raison que Katsuo n'oserait envoyer personne d'autre que son précieux bâtard pour le vaincre.

– Changement de plans, siffla Tooru. Yahaba !

Ses joues étaient maculées du sang de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il semblait que l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu ne l'avait que très peu fatigué. Il avait l'air enthousiaste et prêt à tout.

– Oui !

Tooru poussa son élève en avant.

– Garde Tobio près de toi. Continue d'aider Karasuno à évacuer le plus de civils possible et emmène-les à la rizière. Ils devraient être en sécurité là-bas en attendant la fin du combat. Et pour le reste d'entre vous…

Tooru se détournait déjà, mais Tobio agrippa sa manche. Sa bouche était sur le point de formuler une objection, les yeux suppliants.

– Mais -

Tooru retira son bras.

– Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Va, et obéis à Yahaba comme si c'était moi.

Après l'avoir poussé une dernière fois, Yahaba prit le bras de Tobio et l'emmena avec lui, malgré la réticence visible de ce dernier.

Tooru mit ses mains autour de sa bouche avant de hurler :

– Personne d'autre que moi ne doit affronter Wakatoshi !

Ses hommes se tournèrent pour le dévisager avec des yeux féroces.

– Si vous le voyez, détournez-vous ! Combattez autant de samouraïs de Shiratorizawa que vous pouvez, mais ce ne sera pas chose facile ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ces bandits et nous sommes en infériorité numérique ! N'en sous-estimez _aucun_!

Il baissa le ton et se tourna vers Keiji.

– Ils arrivent par l'ouest, c'est ça ? Combien de temps avons-nous ?

Keiji le considéra avec ses yeux sombres et monotones.

– Une minute, deux tout au plus. Ses hommes se dispersent pour bloquer les sorties. Le bâtard reste à l'arrière.

– Peut-être qu'on peut de nouveau utiliser les archers ? proposa Watari, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

Tooru hocha la tête.

– Keiji, Watari, je vous veux tous les deux de retour sur les toits. Prenez mes meilleurs soldats avec vous. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour viser leur tête.

– Oui, mon seigneur ! dit Watari avant de détaler. Keiji resta immobile, et regarda fixement Tooru. Sa voix n'était guère plus haute qu'un murmure.

– Il sait que tu vas le chercher. Tu es prêt pour ça ?

Tooru sourit tristement.

– Mon cher Keiji, je pourrais me préparer encore dix ans que je ne serais toujours pas prêt.

Il déglutit difficilement, et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

– Mais je suis notre meilleure chance.

Et il se retourna vers le chemin menant à l'ouest, et se prépara.

Cette fois, lorsque les ennemis commencèrent à envahir la place, ce fut totalement différent. Il était évident dès les premiers coups d'épée que ces samouraïs de Shiratorizawa étaient entraînés, et bien entraînés. Cela aurait pu être gérable, si les forces avaient été plus équilibrées. Mais même alors que leurs nombres diminuaient petit à petit sous les coups des flèches, il y en avait toujours plus, accourant les uns après les autres sur la place, attaquant les guerriers de Tooru sans une once de peur. Tooru n'avait que deux bras et une épée, il ne pouvait donc tous les affronter, même s'il en avait l'envie. Il ferait tout pour protéger ceux qui se battaient en son nom. Il ferait tout pour empêcher ce qu'il voyait maintenant : des épées ennemies atteindre leur cible, le sang d'êtres chers se répandre et se mélanger avec celui des vermines sur le sol. Il ne pouvait en combattre qu'un à la fois, et même s'il était efficace pour tuer, il n'était qu'un seul homme.

Un homme dont l'endurance avait une limite. Il avait besoin de quitter cet affrontement et de chercher Ushijima tant qu'il avait encore du souffle : il ne tiendrait pas une minute s'il n'avait plus d'énergie. À son grand désarroi, il se mit rapidement à haleter à cause de l'effort continu, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer un seul instant. Un samouraï ennemi visait le dos de Kindaichi pendant que celui-ci était occupé avec un autre assaillant : en un coup, Tooru lui coupa la main ; et puis, alors qu'il criait, l'acheva d'une attaque vive. Kindaichi se débarrassa de son propre adversaire, et jeta un œil derrière lui suite au son bruyant qui retentit derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du corps à ses pieds, et à celle du sang dégoulinant de l'épée de Tooru.

– Merci, mon seigneur ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle.

Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire un seul instant, car un autre guerrier s'avançait vers lui et il dut parer le coup avant de se faire éviscérer.

– Fais attention ! cria Tooru, en s'avançant pour engager le combat avec une femme qui regardait l'un des siens avec les yeux dans lesquels luisait une promesse mortelle. Mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un éclair noir fila devant lui, suivi d'un cri lointain.

– _Arrête-toi !_

Tooru tourna la tête pour voir un Yahaba écarlate, ses yeux déjà ronds lui prenant presque tout le visage. Il n'y avait pas de garçon à ses côtés, et il comprit tout de suite. Tooru localisa la forme noire, déjà loin sur la route de terre principale menant à la partie ouest du village. Son armure complète était maintenant remarquablement absente, et ses cheveux avaient des éclats presque bleus au soleil, rappelant des plumes de corbeaux.

– Qu'est ce qu'il fait, dit Tooru avec un rire, même s'il ne trouvait pas la situation amusante. (Pas même un petit peu. Pas du tout.) Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de _faire_.

Sans y réfléchir, il se mit à sa poursuite, esquivant les samouraïs en plein combat et priant que les archers soient attentifs et ne le confondent pas avec un ennemi. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et il était rapide, mais Tobio avait déjà une vingtaine de mètres d'avance.

– _Tobio_! hurla Tooru, ayant du mal à se faire entendre parmi les cris d'agonie, et le fer s'entrechoquant.

Il prit une grande inspiration, criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

– Reviens ! Reviens, _tout de suite_ !

Le garçon s'arrêta un instant pour regarder derrière son épaule, et pendant une seconde, une once de soulagement apaisa sa gorge en feu. Mais ensuite, le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer : « ça ira ! » avant de s'esquiver dans une ruelle entre deux maisons. Et comme si de rien n'était, il était parti, et Tooru émit un grognement de désespoir.

Yahaba le rattrapa un instant plus tard, haletant comme s'il avait poursuivi Tobio depuis que le combat avait commencé. Tooru se tira les cheveux jusqu'à que des larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il avait envie de vomir.

– Il n'est pas prêt _putain_ , il n'est pas prêt, il est doué, mais il n'a que quinze ans…

– Oui, mais, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Oikawa-sama, haleta Yahaba, les mains sur les genoux. Il est doué. Il… (un sifflement) il peut rivaliser avec la plupart de ses... (il reprit son souffle) hommes.

 _Il t'a même battu plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ne franchit pas ses lèvres. C'était la vérité : Tobio s'était amélioré à une vitesse affolante pendant les deux ans durant lesquels Tooru l'avait entraîné. Il était très doué. Et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Tooru ne serait pas dans un tel état de panique.

Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul homme que Tooru n'avait jamais, pas même une fois, réussi à battre.

– Oui, la _plupart_ d'entre eux.

Ces mots firent s'arrêter Yahaba, une expression d'horreur envahissant son visage et lui tordit la bouche.

– Tu ne penses pas que…

Tooru se tourna pour fixer l'endroit que Tobio venait de quitter.

– Il n'est pas aussi _stupide_.

Sauf qu'il _l'était_. Il était assez stupide, et tout à fait arrogant pour le faire. Tooru avait autrefois trouvé sa ténacité attachante ; son obstination un trait de caractère qui nourrirait ses ambitions jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un samouraï craint dans le monde entier. Mais c'était ce satané entêtement qui lui faisait en vouloir plus, plus d'entraînements, plus d'expérience, plus d'adversaires de qui apprendre. Plus de gens à battre ou pour le battre.

Mais aucune de ces personnes n'avait tenté de le tuer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment cherché à atteindre la peau tendre et vulnérable de sa gorge. Tobio ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir l'envie de meurtre dans le regard d'un autre homme.

Aucun de ses adversaires n'avait été Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tooru s'engouffrait déjà dans la ruelle avant même d'avoir fait le choix conscient de bouger, laissant Yahaba derrière. Tobio avait déjà disparu : des traces de pas en attestaient sur le chemin de terre longé de maisons sur les deux côtés. Les escaliers se divisaient en haut vers la droite et la gauche, et Tooru se dirigea rapidement vers la gauche, c'était vers la partie ouest du village, et s'il avait vu juste, alors Tobio irait là où il pensait que son rival serait.

 _Reste en vie jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, pitié reste en vie jusqu'à ce que je te trouve._

Il se trouva face à deux samouraïs de Shiratorizawa peu après. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu, après tout, son armure n'était pas différente de celle de ses hommes. Il ne portait pas un éventail pour symboliser son rang, et son fourreau accroché à sa hanche était fait de cuir simple, sans fioriture. Ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils faisaient face au commandant de leurs ennemis, ils se précipitèrent donc sur lui sans aucune hésitation, leurs katanas levés.

Un coup horizontal vif. Une brusque rotation, puis un mouvement en arrière. Il y eut des bruits étouffés, de corps s'effondrant sur le sol. Sans un regard, Tooru savait que leur blessure leur serait fatale. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier. Un nouveau coup sec, et le sang qui dégoulinait de sa lame arrosa la terre. Il continua sa course, la main toujours serrée sur la poignée de son katana.

 _Pitié. Pitié. Pitié._

Il ne fit pas attention à sa respiration. Sa concentration ne pouvait s'égarer ; il courrait droit devant lui sans faire attention au reste, ses jambes le poussant en avant avec un seul objectif en tête. Derrière lui, ses samouraïs combattaient sans leur commandant. Certains étaient certainement en train de mourir. Keiji, Watari, Kindaichi, Kyouken, Yahaba, Kunimi. Ils n'étaient pas que ses soldats, mais aussi ses amis. Restait-il des flèches dans leur carquois ? Lesquels d'entre eux étaient blessés ? Lesquels d'entre eux n'arrivaient plus à reprendre leur souffle, à lever leur lame pour attaquer, encore et encore ? C'étaient les questions que se posait tout commandant, et elles étaient les plus éloignées de son esprit. Au lieu de cela, il pensait aux journées ensoleillées dans la cour de son château. Souriant, riant, versant de l'eau sur la tête de Tobio. La façon dont le visage de son élève rayonnait quand on le complimentait. La façon dont il avait grandi, d'un petit orphelin crasseux vivant parmi le bétail, jusqu'à devenir le projet envié du plus talentueux des fils du daimyo.

Tooru pensait à son petit frère adoré, et à personne d'autre.

Alors quand il le trouva enfin, rien d'autre ne passa dans son esprit que : _il est en vie_. Il ne prit pas en compte la horde ennemie de samouraïs qui était regroupée dans cette petite cour. Ceux qui vinrent sur lui pour l'affronter furent abattus rapidement de toute façon. C'étaient des obstacles insignifiants qui le séparaient de ce qui devait être protégé. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter : chaque soldat sur son chemin se faisait descendre d'un seul coup d'épée sans merci. Ses yeux ne tremblaient pas. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Il regardait ces cheveux noirs aux lueurs bleues. Ses épaules tremblaient à cause de sa respiration, et quand Tooru put voir son visage, il vit qu'il était trempé de sueur. Ses cheveux en étaient plaqués contre son front et ses tempes. Le reste de l'armure qu'il n'avait pas retirés arboraient des déchirures, ses bras et côtes couverts d'entailles desquelles coulaient du sang. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes, en quête de souffle, et ses yeux étaient sans vie. C'étaient les yeux de celui qui avait vu sa propre mort. Tobio avait maintenant compris ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là : qu'être un prodige ne le rendait pas immortel. Et que les hommes puissants n'avaient pas de pitié pour les prodiges.

Wakatoshi.

Ses yeux étaient perçants, froids et impitoyables comme toujours. Il parait les attaques de Tobio comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un moucheron agaçant. Tooru l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a un an et demi : au château de Shiratorizawa, accompagnant Noboru pour une énième supplication d'un accord convenable. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, et Tooru avait quitté le château avec un nez cassé et un hématome violet qui lui couvrait tout le côté droit. Ils avaient utilisé des épées en bois au lieu de katana, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Tooru avait survécu à ce duel.

Et Ushijima n'était pas un monstre. C'était ce qui était le plus terrifiant. C'était juste un homme.

(Raison de plus pour le craindre.)

C'était un homme, qui ne sous-estimait jamais un adversaire. C'était pourquoi il ne retenait pas ses coups contre Tobio, qui n'était qu'un adolescent, pas encore tout à fait formé. Tout du moins, Ushijima avait équilibré le combat : sa propre armure de général gisait sur le côté.

(Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit au résultat.)

Ushijima porta son _tachi_ en avant. Le coup fut assez fort pour que Tobio parte en arrière, parant difficilement l'attaque. Ses joues roses étaient devenues aussi blanches que de la farine de riz. Il ôta furieusement la sueur de ses yeux. Et Ushijima ne lui laissait pas le temps de se remettre avant de lever son épée encore une fois, pour calmement l'abattre sur lui. Tobio n'avait toujours pas levé son katana. Il regardait le _tachi_ d'Ushijima avec une résignation vide.

 _Il va mourir._

Il n'eut pas d'autres pensées. Tooru plongea, poussant avec son corps Tobio hors d'atteinte.

Il ne put lever son katana à temps. Le _tachi_ trancha, et initialement Tooru crut qu'Ushijima l'avait raté, qu'il n'avait proprement coupé que le vent…

Puis il la sentit.

Une agonie brûlante qui n'avait aucun égal. Son genou, sa _jambe_ , avait-il encore une jambe ? Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait, même pas par ça, même pas une seconde. _Je dois le sauver_. Mais il tangua sans le vouloir, pas même l'adrénaline dans ses veines n'était assez puissante pour soutenir ce qui ne pouvait plus l'être.

La seconde suivante, un coup retentissant était porté à son ventre. Le souffle coupé, il perdit totalement l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol, la bouche pleine de terre, une substance gluante sur les mains. Il baissa les yeux par réflexe, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû. _Rouge_. Soudainement, il vit _tellement de rouge,_ s'écoulant spontanément d'une blessure si profonde qu'il pouvait voir le blanc de l'os. Creusée à travers les muscles, les tendons, la peau ; la plaie s'ouvrait comme une gueule béante.

Tooru tourna la tête, et vomit.

Reprenant son souffle, les yeux fermés et le corps blottis contre sa blessure, il tentait de l'enserrer de ses doigts, comme si d'une quelconque façon ses doigts tremblants pouvaient réunifier la chair. Il serra les dents, se rappelant malgré son esprit brumeux que la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée, que Tobio gisait quelque part derrière lui et que le prince bâtard vivait toujours.

Sa vision était floue à cause de la douleur lorsqu'il leva les yeux, toujours plus haut, pour voir le soleil qui illuminait le visage qui le regardait de haut. C'était une scène trop familière : Wakatoshi regardant, hautain, le corps meurtri d'Oikawa Tooru pendant que ses servants, immobiles, regardaient. L'expression sur le visage du bâtard était calme et apathique. Il n'y avait jamais rien de mesquin dans sa façon d'agir. Son but était toujours clair et net. Contrairement à son père sans honneur, il n'y avait rien de sale ou d'impur en son caractère. Il était simplement victorieux, toujours victorieux.

(Il n'avait aucune raison d'user de coups bas vu qu'il ne perdait jamais.)

Et Tooru n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un.

Quand il se fit assez confiance pour parler, sa voix était plus venimeuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Jamais elle n'avait été emplie d'autant de rage, de peur, de haine.

– Va te faire foutre, Ushijima, va te faire foutre, c'est juste un _garçon_ , _comment oses-tu_ …

Ushijima inclina la tête, arborant une expression quelque peu perplexe. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on proférait de telles insultes à son égard.

– Il faut le courage d'un homme pour me défier. Je n'ai fait que l'affronter selon son souhait.

– _C'est un enfant_ !

– Tout comme toi.

Tooru se mordit violemment la langue, un cri coincé au fond de la gorge. Ushijima regardait derrière Tooru, là où l'on entendait Tobio respirer difficilement. Ushijima détourna le regard, comme si ses adversaires n'avaient plus d'intérêt à ses yeux maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de le divertir.

– Cette bataille est terminée. Tu es leur commandant, et tu es tombé. Sonne la retraite immédiatement, et j'épargnerais ta vie.

Tooru lui cracha presque aux pieds.

– Ma vie ne vaut pas de se soumettre à un homme comme toi.

Ushijima le considéra un instant. Il regarda à nouveau Tobio.

– Ce n'est pas une motivation suffisante apparemment. Je vois.

Il dépassa Tooru, qui tourna la tête pour voir le général de Shiratorizawa pointer son _tachi_ vers Tobio, dont le visage était si pâle et maladif que Tooru avait du mal à croire que son cœur battait toujours. Il ressemblait déjà à un cadavre.

– Rends-toi immédiatement. Si tu refuses, je tue le garçon.

Il était sérieux. Tooru savait qu'il était sérieux.

– Très bien.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, sa vision brouillée par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir à la proposition.

– Je vais me rendre.

Il gisait dans une flaque de son propre sang, et il commençait à se sentir pris de vertige. Il sentit Tobio le regarder avec horreur, mais il ne put croiser son regard, car ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elles fonctionnèrent suffisamment longtemps pour entendre :

– Tu ne seras jamais assez bon pour me battre, Oikawa. Pas toi, et certainement pas ton disciple.

Il ferma les yeux.

– Ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

Les semaines suivant la bataille furent un mélange confus de douleur et de torpeur.

Le trajet de retour n'eut aucun sens : il ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes, alternant entre conscience et inconscience. Il ne vit que des bouts de paysage défiler depuis le cheval de Keiji. La ville dans laquelle la bataille avait eu lieu ne possédait pas les ressources médicales nécessaires pour lui sauver la vie. Alors, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité qu'il serait envoyé avant tous les autres. On s'occuperait de soigner ceux qui étaient moins gravement blessés au village, avant de voyager jusqu'au château.

(Il avait été décidé que les morts seraient enterrés dans la forêt environnante.)

Pour le retour, un garrot de fortune enserrait le haut de sa jambe mutilée. Malgré cela, le sang imprégnait le tissu de son pantalon et tachait d'écarlate toute sa jambe. Keiji poussa son cheval jusqu'à l'épuisement : ils arrivèrent à rentrer en un seul jour, un exploit non sans sacrifice. Le cheval mourut d'épuisement, s'effondrant dès qu'ils eurent passé les premières portes.

Les événements qui suivirent leur retour au château étaient ceux des rares dont, malheureusement, il avait gardé le souvenir. Il fut transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, entouré d'une effusion de panique : Oikawa-sama a été blessé pendant la bataille, il se vide de son sang, Shiratorizawa leur avait tendu une embuscade. Il regrettait la douceur de l'inconscience, car elle lui aurait évité d'entendre ce rappel incessant qu'il avait échoué. C'était comme entendre des mots sous l'eau : même déformé,il pouvait toujours les entendre. Et puis, il y avait la douleur. Et oh, comme cela faisait mal. L'intégralité d'une bouteille de saké lui fut versée au fond de la gorge, dans l'espoir qu'il serait trop ivre et faible pour se débattre pendant que l'aiguille et le fil rassembleraient le muscle et la peau. L'espoir fut vain, et même s'il s'était vidé de son sang pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Aoba Johsai, il fallut trois personnes pour le tenir alors qu'il hurlait et s'agitait : une personne pour chaque membre encore fonctionnel. Keiji lui couvrit les yeux de ses mains moites pour l'empêcher devoir ce qui lui était fait. Le temps était comme altéré lorsqu'il était ivre, et une éternité s'écoula avant que le dernier point de suture ne soit cousu et que Keiji n'enlève ses mains. Son visage était livide, il regardait Tooru comme s'il avait devant lui un fantôme.

Et puis Tooru se coucha sur le matelas, et trembla.

Il avait de la fièvre. Une infection. La faiblesse de son corps lui était insupportable. Il avait perdu tellement de sang, et cela empirait à mesure que les médecins s'occupaient de sa jambe. Il restait donc presque immobile, et dormait, et transpirait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La transpiration imprégnait tout ce qui était en contact avec sa peau, alors ils le déshabillèrent. Il était couché nu sur un matelas humide et se tordait, s'entendait hurler dès qu'il bougeait. Alors même que celle-ci était couverte de cataplasmes, la blessure de sa jambes'infecta. Ou, ce qui fut naguère sa jambe. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, car il refusait de regarder. Il ne savait que ce les autres lui disaient. Que la plaie était horrible et à vif, suintant de pus et empestant la chair en décomposition. Qu'il allait peut-être en mourir. On considérait l'amputation, et Tooru commença à halluciner. Il voyait Tobio assis au bord de son lit armé d'un couteau, et il regardait, comme dans un rêve, le garçon s'attaquer à sa jambe, et lentement, très lentement à creuser la blessure qui l'avait ruiné.

Sa mère vint lui tenir compagnie. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés et dégageait son front pour y déposer des baisers. Il ne l'avait pas laissée faire ça depuis des années. Mais elle était en larmes, car ils savaient qu'il allait peut-être mourir.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela aurait été préférable.

* * *

Il resta inconscient pendant une semaine, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, la fièvre avait baissé et l'infection avait été maîtrisée. Les médecins avaient retiré la chair morte pendant qu'il dormait, et à présent, de nombreux autres points de suture s'alignaient sur son genou. Encore plus de futures cicatrices.

Il était trop faible pour se tenir assis, et la brume envahissait son esprit, alors il restait couché pendant que Keiji lui relatait les événements. C'était assez horrifiant pour lui retourner l'estomac. Des trente-trois hommes qui avaient accompagné Tooru, onze avait été massacré. Un tiers d'entre eux était mort.

Un bain de sang.

Parmi eux : Yahaba. Kunimi. Watari. La culpabilité et la honte lui pesaient comme une pierre brûlante sur l'estomac, et Keiji lui passa un bol en bois. Tooru eut assez de forces pour se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe dans ses propres vomissements. La sensation lui rappela un moment trop difficile à oublier, et il sentit à nouveau nauséeux.

La bonne nouvelle ne le fit guère se sentir mieux, mais c'était un apaisement, un petit réconfort qui l'empêchait de totalement imploser. Grâce aux efforts de Karasuno, il n'y avait eu aucune perte civile. Un faible rayon de lumière dans une mer d'obscurité. Même si Karasuno avait tenu sa promesse, lui en avait été incapable.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre, pas alors qu'il avait si spectaculairement laissé tomber ceux qui avaient le plus compté sur lui.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée, et ses pensées devenaient plus cohérentes. Il s'était habitué à ce que les médecins et leurs assistants soient à ses petits soins : il les tolérait, même si sa patience diminuait petit à petit. Vous avez perdu tellement de sang, disaient-ils. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu. C'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas perdu ta jambe.

Tetsurou lui rendit visite et lui apporta des fleurs, qu'il avait lui-même cueillies près de la rivière. Tooru lui offrit un faible sourire, et plaisanta en lui disant qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse la cour de cette façon. Un sourire mince et sombre lui répondit. Ses yeux luisaient d'envies de meurtre, et Tooru savait quel sang Tetsurou voulait faire couler.

(Il ne savait pas où était Tobio, et ne posa pas la question.

Son disciple ne vint pas lui rendre visite, et Tooru n'était pas entièrement sûr de vouloir le voir.)

* * *

La rééducation s'éternisait, et cela le frustrait.

La première étape fut de rester assis pendant de longues périodes sans assistance, et de bouger légèrement sa jambe, pour encourager la circulation. Il s'obligeait à manger même lorsqu'il n'avait plus faim, car il avait besoin de toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait obtenir pour pouvoir guérir. Il se força à enfin regarder sa blessure, pour constater la gravité des dégâts. Et ce fut bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Les points de suture étaient faits de fins fils de soie, devenus marron à cause du sang : la couture allait en profondeur, et les points s'alignaient les uns par-dessus les avaient été faits avec maîtrise en des rangs très nets, mais l'appréciation de ce travail minutieux était rendue difficile par la vue de ce que ces points de suture retenaient. L'hématome était affreux, même après plusieurs semaines ; la chair était plissée en plusieurs cicatrices disgracieuses, le muscle et la peau réunis seulement grâce au fil du médecin. C'était incroyablement douloureux au toucher, et seule une pommade froide à la camomille pouvait l'apaiser.

À la vue de ce qu'il était devenu, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait hideux.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il faisait en sorte de s'étirer pour que le muscle scarifié ne devienne pas trop rigide. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour compenser les semaines fiévreuses d'inactivité qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Tetsurou l'aidait pendant les exercices où il fallait garder le genou tendu, et puis, lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt, ils s'entraînèrent à le plier. Il pouvait se tenir debout, mais devait prendre appui sur l'épaule de Tetsurou. Dès qu'il plaçait du poids sur sa jambe droite, une douleur vive lui remontait jusqu'à l'os ; la souffrance était étourdissante, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir.

Ses quartiers reçurent de nombreuses visites pendant ces jours de rétablissement. Il y eut un après-midi particulièrement animé durant lequel il eut la chance de recevoir Issei et Takahiro, qui étaient venus ensemble. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il était complètement épuisé, et resta couché pour le restant de la journée pour se reposer. Sa mère venait le voir la plupart des jours, tout comme Tetsurou ou Keiji. Ses frères étaient de retour au château, mais il ne les avait pas vus. Noboru ne vint pas le voir, parce qu'il était occupé selon Hichiko, mais Tooru savait. Il savait que voir son précieux fils infirme ; voir son futur prometteur anéanti ainsi, ce serait trop.

 _Mais c'est moi qui souffre, Père. C'est moi qui devrais être en colère._

Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, l'amertume commença à se métamorphoser. D'abord, ce fut de l'irritation. Ses points de suture le démangeaient, et cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pu profiter d'un bain digne de ce nom. Son genou était trop gonflé pour qu'il puisse effectuer normalement ses exercices quotidiens. C'était agaçant, mais il le supportait.

Puis l'irritation se changea en colère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire comme avant. Il ne pouvait se déplaçait sans aide : Tetsurou lui avait interdit de sortir hors de ses quatre murs sans son bras à tenir. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes et te fasses encore plus mal, était son raisonnement. Et c'était honnête. Mais pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que ce serait comme cela pour toujours ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait ; le produit de dix-sept ans de travail harassant, d'aiguisement de ses talents, de perfectionnement de sa stratégie…

Viendrait-il un temps où il pourrait les mettre réellement en pratique ? Tous ses rêves avaient-ils été anéantis avant même qu'ils ne puissent tenter de les réaliser ?

Est-ce que je pourrais un jour remarcher tout seul ?

Alors que Tetsurou était près de lui, Tooru décida de tenter ses premiers pas sans assistance. Il tendit ses bras pour garder son équilibre, et tenta de mettre un peu de poids sur sa jambe droite : passable. Cela faisait mal, mais c'était supportable. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il s'appuya dessus avec plus de force, tout son poids d'un coup, pour qu'il puisse faire un pas et passer son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il hurla, la douleur étant devenue atroce. Sa jambe s'effondra sous lui. Il tomba au sol, les mains contre le tatami. Il regardait ses doigts tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paille tissée.

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Quelque chose en lui se brisa, et il fut soudainement empli d'une rage aveuglante, effrayante.

 _C'est la_ _ **sienne**_ _._

– Amène-le-moi.

Tetsurou s'était précipité vers lui, vérifiant déjà sa jambe pour s'assurer qu'aucun point de suture ne s'était déchiré. Il leva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Quoi ?

Tooru respira bruyamment. La rage lui laissait un goût acide dans la bouche.

– Trouve Tobio, et amène-le-moi.

Tetsurou le regarda, alarmé. Il ferma la bouche.

– Ah, Tooru. Ce n'est probablement pas le moment idéal pour avoir cette conversation avec lui…

– _Amène-le-moi_.

Pour cracher du venin, il était pire qu'une vipère.

Tetsurou se leva, et quitta la pièce. Tooru tendit sa jambe devant lui, examinant méthodiquement la blessure. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous la peau brisée. Il avait si mal. À cause de cette jambe inutile, hideuse, et ignoble. Il aurait dû la couper lui-même quand il en avait eu la chance. Il aurait dû laisser Ushijima le tuer lorsqu'il l'avait proposé. À quoi servait-il de vivre à présent ? Il n'avait aucun but. Son but lui avait été volé, par un garçon, par un orphelin qui se croyait trop doué pour obéir à l'homme qui l'avait élevé de sa condition misérable.

Son expression était calme quand Tobio fut mené dans la pièce. Tetsurou resta, ignorant s'il devait protéger Tobio de ce qui lui était destiné. Tooru le renvoya d'un geste du poignet.

– Laisse-nous.

Tetsurou s'exécuta, après un moment d'hésitation. Il fit glisser la porte shoji et la ferma derrière lui, puis le silence se fit. Tooru était assis sur le sol. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de bain, ses cheveux étaient gras et décoiffés. Il portait une simple robe qui ne cachait pas sa blessure. _Bien_. Il voulait que Tobio la regarde. Il voulait qu'il pose les yeux sur les fruits de sa trahison.

Tobio se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet près de la porte. Tooru pouvait voir la sueur perler au-dessus de sa lèvre ; il le regarda y passer sa langue nerveusement.

– Tu ne m'as jamais rendu visite.

Tobio le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. L'expression de Tooru ne changea pas. Il ne proposa pas à Tobio de s'asseoir sur un des coussins qui couvraient le sol de la pièce.

– Je…

– C'est comme ça que tu remercies l'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie ? demanda Tooru, le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tobio le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas l'interpréter comme un signe d'amitié. Son visage pâlit.

– Tout ce temps, et même pas un « merci » ?

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu es désolé, sourit-il.

Il inclina la tête.

– Tu te sens coupable de ce que tu as fait. Tu le regrettes terriblement.

Un rire.

– Mais pas suffisamment pour m'apporter des fleurs ou des sucreries ? Pas suffisamment pour me tenir la main alors que je suis sur mon lit de mort ? Eh bien, Tobio-chan. Je pensais qu'on était plus proche que ça.

Il ne répondit pas, la tête baissée. Il tremblait.

Tooru prit une grande inspiration, et expira lentement. Il décida qu'il en avait fini de le ménager.

– Je suis ton commandant, Tobio. Ma parole est indiscutable et tu as trahi ta promesse.

Tobio s'avança, la voix soudainement aiguë, ses yeux brillants de larmes à peine contenues.

– Je.. Je suis désolé. Oikawa-san, je pensais pouvoir…

– _Je ne veux pas de tes excuses inutiles._

Sa mâchoire se ferma dans un claquement audible.

Tooru ne leva pas la voix. Il la garda basse, frémissante. Il voulait que Tobio entende chaque mot, et qu'il ressente leur brûlure.

– Tu m'as désobéi. Tu m'as manqué de respect. Ton mépris m'a coûté plus que ce qui peut être réparé. Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Tobio déglutit, le menton contre son torse. Il ne croisait pas le regard de Tooru.

– Je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais marcher normalement. Il se peut que mon père me rétrograde, vu que je ne suis plus capable de commander sur le terrain.

À mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte de la véracité de ses propos. Pour sa famille, il n'était maintenant rien d'autre qu'une bouche à nourrir, et aucun effort de sa part ne pourrait changer la situation.

– _Tu_ m'as volé ça. Ton erreur m'a _tout_ coûté. Tout ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé toute ma vie.

Tobio semblait pris de nausées, et Tooru ne se laissa pas le temps d'hésiter. Il l'acheva, plus vicieusement qu'Ushijima.

– Tu n'es plus le bienvenu à Aoba Johsai.

Tobio le regarda enfin, pour le fixer simplement. Sans comprendre.

Tooru ferma les yeux. Son cœur était serré. Son genou était douloureux. Son cœur semblait se déchirer en deux.

– Je ne peux même plus te regarder. Je ne peux plus te regarder sans voir son visage. Je ne peux plus te regarder et ne pas ressentir la même douleur encore et encore.

– Je…

– Je veux que tu partes, dit Tooru en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils étaient aussi froids et durs que la glace.

– Et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de moyens qui puissent décrire l'expression que Tobio arborait. Tooru n'avait jamais vu un autre être humain faire cette tête, il n'avait donc aucun nom pour la décrire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la voir lui donnait l'impression qu'il était mourant. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se déchirait et qu'il était difficile de respirer. Pourquoi Tobio insistait-il tant à le tuer ? Pourquoi Tooru laissait-il son meurtrier en liberté ?

– Dégage.

Tobio ( _mon adorable, et stupide Tobio_ ) se tourna sans un mot, et la porte se ferma doucement derrière lui. Le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui fut comme un poids palpable contre les tympans de Tooru. C'était si tranquille que lorsqu'il commença à sangloter : ce fut un son déchirant qui blessa ses oreilles. _Ç_ _a sert à rien de pleurer. Ça ne fera pas partir la douleur_. Cette voix d'un souvenir distant ne lui évoquait aucun visage, et il l'ignora, car il n'avait pas d'autre moyen d'empêcher l'agonie de le consumer entièrement. Il se recroquevilla, des larmes tombant sur ses joues en de grosses gouttes, sa voix brisée et lamentable, la gorge à vif. Il pleurait la perte de son corps, et la gloire qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Mais plus que tout, il pleurait la perte d'un frère, et de l'amour le plus pur qu'il avait jamais ressenti.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^


End file.
